


Primal

by Motherdimples94



Series: Insatiable Secrets [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, T'cherik - Fandom
Genre: Alpha T'Challa (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Discussion of Abortion, Domestic Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abortion, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 46,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motherdimples94/pseuds/Motherdimples94
Summary: T’Challa prided himself on being a peaceful and kind hearted leader. However, he had dark secrets that he hid away from his people in order to save face. After almost dying from his ritual combat challenge with Erik, a deep primal side of him had risen to the surface. He often finds himself reminiscing on the feeling before he’s unable to hold that side off any longer.





	1. Chapter 1

T’Challa prided himself on being a peaceful and kind hearted leader. However, he had dark secrets that he hid away from his people in order to save face. After almost dying from his ritual combat challenge with Erik, a deep primal side of him had risen to the surface. He often finds himself reminiscing on the feeling before he’s unable to hold that side off any longer. He becomes insatiable to the point where he hastenly postpones all King duties and searches out the sense of his ire. As he heads toward the Royal Quarters, he reminisces about the day when he had embraced his darkness.

After waking up from Djalia, T’challa felt the herb run through his body. His wounds had healed, he felt more like himself but something seemed off. He was unsure of what it was. They had strategized how they would take Wakanda back from N’Jadaka. The day of battle came and It took everything in T’Challa to not cut W’Kabi’s throat out and watch him bleed to death on the battlefield. He realizes now that those thoughts should have been a sign but nonetheless, Erik’s jaguar clad body advancing on his baby sister, stirred a deep anger inside him. The two men fought mercilessly and when he finally stabbed Erik in the heart with the Vibranium spear, a part of his soul cried with deep sadness. T’challa discreetly sent Shuri their location after he brought Erik to watch the Sunset. 

“I think there is a way that we can still heal you.” He said to the man with hope. “Why? So you can just imprison me. ‘M good. Bury me in the ocean with my ancestors who jumped from the ships, cause they knew death was better than bondage.” Erik said as he sadly looked at T’challa. As he went to go pull the sword out his chest, instinct took over and the King grabbed the man’s hands before placing a bruising grip on his neck. Smirking darkly, he whispered in his cousins ear, “You don’t get to leave me that easily. You are mine.” Placing a kiss afterwards, he chuckled as he watched the man’s eyes go wide. 

Shuri arrived shortly after, knocking the man out as T’challa distracted him. “Brother, you can let go of him now. I gave him a sedative so that I can get him to my lab and monitor his wound. Give me a Kimoyo bead.” She said quickly. Letting go, he did as she instructed. “I leave it to you. I would like 24 hr updates and when he wakes up, let me know immediately.” T’challa stated as he watched his sister leave.  
She waved her hand in agreeance and continued her stride. 

T’challa spent many of his nights sleepless as his dreams took on very violent images that he often couldn’t remember. He busied himself with rebuilding his kingdom and getting the different proposals for the Outreach centers complete. He had been heading back into Wakanda from a UN trip to America, when Shuri informed him that Erik had woke three days ago and was now moved into the room that T’Challa had designated for him. A deep desire of need filled him as he thought about finally being able to see him. “Everything is clear. He is upset that he is with the living and not with his father instead. He will probably be aggressive toward you because of the...” Shuri trailed off as she sniffled. “It is fine to be emotional sister. You thought that I had died. I am aware it is hard for you.” He said to ease her sadness. “T’Challa! No, I... Not at this moment. We will talk later.” She stayed as she cut the communicator. “General. After we arrive, You make sure that Nakia and the other Dora Milaje are situated.” He commanded. “Kukani. What about you?” Nakia asked as she studied him sharply. “No need. I am perfectly fine. I will be visiting N’jadaka. I do not wish to be accompanied.” He responded.

The closer T’challa became to his cousins quarters, the more rage and possessiveness he felt in his body. It was consuming him so quickly that by the time he reached the door, he felt like he was nothing but a walking beast. Knocking twice, He fixed his robe as he waited for the man to answer. After receiving no response, he knocked again for good measure before opening the door and walking inside. “Fuck do you want?” Erik asked as he saw the King enter his room. He received a smile in response. “Shuri tells me your injury has healed.” T’challa says softly as he takes in the man’s bare chest. He shudders at the urge to rub his hands against the bruised flesh. “Yeah. No thinks to you. Told you to kill me cuz.” The man says angrily. “Ha. I know. But I told you, you’re mine.” Says T’challa darkly. “Fuck ya talkin’ bout? You ain’t my master.” Erik spits angrily.

At that, T’challa loses himself. Grabbing Erik by the jaw, he presses their lips together. He tries his hardest to push the King off of him but it’s of no use. “Stop fighting this Erik. It will only make me upset.” He warns. Capturing the man’s lips again, he slips his hand under the covers and feels Erik’s nakedness. Throwing punches and kicks, He yells, “Fuck off me! ‘Ma fuckin’ kill you!” Angrily, T’challa delivers a slap to his face. Erik’s eyes go wide before he bares his teeth. “ain’t no bitch cousin. Hittin’ me not gon’ work.” He sneers. “Heh. I know.” The King says before spreading Erik’s legs. “But this” T’challa chuckles as he runs fingers over the seemingly virgin hole. For the first time, fear covers his golden brown eyes. The darker man watches him intently. “Liar. Wouldn’t dare...” The man trails off as He feels pain jolt up his spine. “I warned you. Now, you’ll see the extent of my cruelty N’Jadaka .” T’challa growled out as he thrust into the man to the root. 

He jolts out of his thoughts as he reaches his destination. He’s been in this room often, still enamored with the beautiful specimen that awaits him. Upon entrance, he sees that Erik is naked. The bruises from yesterday littering his skin against his perfectly arranged tattoos. Moving closer, T’challa licks his lips as he thinks about sinking his teeth into the beautiful caramel colored neck.

The lounging man doesn’t even sit up as he notices the Kings presence. He simply pulls off the cover that lays across his lower half. “I hate you!” He yells as the man moves closer. “It is not wise to speak to your King in such a way.” He draws out in his thick Wakandan accent. “Fuck you.” The man’s says angrily. T’challa growls in warning before he pulls Erik from the bed. Sitting in the chair near the window, he deposits the man between his legs. “It seems that you still have not quite learned how to mind your tongue, so here is a task for you to do.” He says with a smirk. “Nah. Ain’t doing’ it.” Erik says reeling back. Slapping him across the face, The darker man says, “You do not have a choice N’Jadaka.” The name causes him to pause. “Don’t fucking call me that! Ya daddy ripped that shit outta my existence. You trash just like him. Fucking sorry ass rapist.” He sneers as he moves from the floor and over to his bed. As he starts moving the cover, he is grabbed and slung to the floor again. “I’ve been nothing but nice to you Erik. You are living, able to move around as you please and you dare to call me names?” He says angrily. Grabbing a hand full of luscious locks, he drags the man over to the balcony and engages the hooks he had installed.

Two pairs of cuffs burst out of separate concealed trap doors. One set of cuffs is on the floor at the side of the Vibranium railing, while the other is spread across and connected by a metal chain. Hoisting the man up, T’challa first snaps in his hands as the man struggles, then he snaps his leg. Stepping back, he smirks as he watches Erik struggle to get out of the cuffs. His arms are perfectly spread out across the golden railing, and his legs are spread apart as he is bent over in a submissive possession with his muscular ass poking out. 

“Here, I planned to allow you the honor of pleasuring me with only your mouth today. It seems you enjoy my cock instead.” T’challa taunts as he quietly walks up behind the man. “Fuck you. I hate you T’challa.” Erik says in defiance. “Hm... We shall see if you do not beg for me before it is all over with.” He whispers seductively in the man’s ear. Turning around, he heads over to another concealed door on the balcony’s wall and activates a switch. He pulls out the Vibrator that he sculpted to fit like his penis and a cock ring. Heading back over he inserts the vibrator before placing the cock ring over Erik’s hard penis and leaves him there. “If anyway needs to speak with Erik, send them to me.” T’Challa tells Aneka as he heads to see his sister.

“My King.” Shuri jokes with a bow. “Stop it. Stop it” he smirks before he and his sister do their secret hand shake. “What brings you by brother?” she asks curiously. “I.. I need you to study the heart shaped herb.” he said. “For what reason exactly? We’ve used it for many years. All the research is here.” Shuri responds as she glides to the desk where she keeps all the research on the herb. “I know that but…” he trails off as he wonders if he should tell her or not. “But what? Ah. is this about the reason why you frequent our cousins room?” she says with a smirk. Looking up in shock, he says, “How did you know?” Sighing, she scrolls through files. “It’s partly due to observation and the other is from research. After Warrior Falls, you seemed… different so I just wanted to make sure everything was alright.” walking over, T’challa says, “Different? Different how sister?” She glances up at him before taking a deep breath. “You became faster, sharper, and deadlier.” he steps back from her as he cocks an eyebrow. “Deadlier? Do you mean…” T’challa says. “I mean more primal brother. During times when you are angry or feeling protective, you become more beastlike.” Shuri says to comfort him. “Is this the reason why a very dark side of me has seeped into my consciousness?’ he questions in confusion. 

Looking away, she scratches her neck nervously. “Shuri, what is it?” T’challa says anxiously. “In my research, I found that any changes in personality after injesting the herb come from a place that is hidden within your being. After all, the herb does force you to acknowledge and accept all sides of yourself in order to help the current King or Queen be a just ruler.” she responds. “I know that but after I first took the herb, there was no such change. What changed this time.” the man asked. “The last time you ingested the herb was post Warrior Falls. I believe that you, unconsciously, wanted to be stronger and Bast granted that to you.” the Princess concluded. 

“Yes, I am much stronger. But.. the urges... I.” He stammers. “Brother. Tell me. What urges? I can do more extensive research on the matter.” Shuri assures. T’challa Sits next to his sister. “The urges are very.... sexual. I feel insatiable and only....” He trails off from embarrassment. “Only Erik can sate them?” Shuri says with a smirk. A look of annoyance covers his features as he looks at his sister. “Before you start your rant. Yes, I knew about it. It is all in the research though your case has been a different one.” She says. “How so, sister?” He questions. “From my research, I’ve discovered that this form of insatiability that you speak of, normally presents itself when a pair is in the beginning stages of forming a mutual bond. However, this is strange. Because.... ” Shuri trails of. “Shuri.” He snarls sternly. “Hey! Don’t come into my lab and try to boss me around. Eh. King or no King. Intimidating your sister is not nice. I’m telling Mother.” She says as her brother’s face looks horrified. “I am sorry. Please tell me sister.” He says apologetically. “Shouldn’t you be making your way back to our cousins quarters. I’m sure he’s tired of being displayed on the balcony.” Shuri chuckles out. The man turned a dark red as he turns swiftly to exit the lab.

As he made his way to Erik’s room, he felt the insatiable urges begin to radiate through him once again. Slowly pushing open the vibranium doors, T’challa stilled as his gaze shot toward the open balcony doors. Erik’s round muscled ass was exposed and waiting with the vibrator inserted. The meeting with his sister had distracted him from such lascivious thoughts but now, he was ready to deal out the man’s punishment for being so stubborn. Closing the doors behind him quietly, he waltzed over to the man and simply took in the view.

“I know you're there. Ah. Hn. T’challa.” Erik moaned out. Smirking, he asked, “Are you ready to beg for your King’s forgiveness?” “Kukani. Fuck you.” the bound man said stubbornly. A glint of amusement flashed across T’challa’s features as he ascended on the man. Pulling out the stimulator, he relished in the man’s moan at its absence. Roughly he used one hand to pull Erik’s head back and the other to guide his cock to the man’s entrance. Thrusting in, the king whispered, “You are such a stubborn one N’Jadaka.” into his ear. “Ah. Ah.Fuck!” Erik cried out as the other man set the pace. 

T’Challa was brutal as he took what he wanted from the stubborn man. The obscene sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the balcony. Erik began to lose himself in the pleasure as he threw himself back meeting the King thrust for thrust. Tightening his grip on the man’s neck, T’Challa pushed his head down so he was completely leaning onto the vibranium railing as he pushed the man’s legs apart. “Ah! Ah!Fuck! Fuck!” Erik cried out as the thrusts became deeper. Licking over the appealing caramel neck, T’challa warned, “If you do not beg before I reach my release, I will leave you cuffed to this spot.” Then with a chuckle he added, “I wonder what the handmaid's will say when they see you bent over looking like a whore.” Speeding up, the darker man pistoned himself into the whimpering man below him. “Hn! Ahn! Oh! Oh! N..No! No!” he cried out in pleasure. T’Challa knew that Erik’s cries of No were his answer. The anger consumed him rapidly as he viciously sunk his teeth into Erik’s neck. He latched on as his cock pulsed and pumped seed into the body below him.

Finally letting go of the man’s neck, the King lapped up the blood before extracting himself. Stepping back, he licked his lips as his cum began to trickle out of Erik’s ass and onto his thighs. Reaching around the man, he felt his hard cock encased in the cock ring. “Dear cousin, you enjoy taking my cock and still you refuse to submit even an inch for your own release. You will learn that your stubborn attitude will only be a great detriment to your life here in Wakanda.” T’challa said as he gripped his face. Smirking, Erik responded angrily in his Californian accent, “It’ll take more than some dick to break me cous.” The darker man laughed before he licked the side of the bound man’s face. “I am well aware of that Erik.” he said as he walked out, smirking as he heard his cousin try to break out of the chains.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rays cascaded through the open window, settling a bright glare across T’Challa’s face. Rolling over, he swung a hand across his head as he took in his surroundings. Slowly, he slid out of bed and headed for the shower, a ritual he completed every morning. His body was buzzing with underlying excitement know that he’d have Erik begging under him in a few hours. 

Leaving the shower, he opened his in door closet and pulled out his traditional black Wakandan robe, accented around the arms and collar in traditional Red and brown colors. He slid the robe on under his black kufu pants before exiting his room. “Kukani. Good morning.” Okoye greeted as soon as she saw him. “How did you sleep?” He asked, taking in the bags under her eyes. “Good my king. How was your slumber? Did Bast grant you pleasant dreams?” The general questioned as they moved around the palace. “We have known each other since we were children Okoye. You do not have to keep up pretenses when you and W’Kabi are fighting about my unsurping.” He responded knowingly. “My king...” she began before T’Challa gave her a pointed look. “T’Challa, It is much more than just the unsurping. I do not know who he is. Revenge and bitterness have taken over his better judgement. I can no longer be by the side of someone who willingly disregards others.” Okoye answered with sadness in her eyes. “Time reveals all things General. Allow yourself time to grieve. I will have Aneka and Ayo fill in for you. It is and order.” The King responds as they reach their destination.

Gracefully, T’Challa strolled into the large dining hall to partake in Breakfast with his Mother and sister. “Good morning my son. How did you sleep?” Queen mother greeted. The king took in his mother’s youthful appearance. She wore a long Black sleeveless dress with silver accents around the collar and her royal headdress. “Mother. Good morning. I slept well.” He responded as he walked over and embraced his mother before kissing her hand. “Brother! So nice of you to finally join us. Do you know how long we’ve been waiting for you to arrive today? Eh.” Shuri ranted. “So nice for you to give me a greeting sister.” He smirked as he made his way over to her chair. 

Before he could hug his sister, Erik Came limping into the dinning hall. The two men made eye contact; Erik glared darkly before sitting next to Shuri. “Mornin’ Auntie. Mornin’ lil’ cous.” He drawled our to hide his hiss as he sat down. Embracing his sister, T’challa studied Erik intently. “Erik. Do not be uncouth. You must acknowledge your Kings presence when he is present in a room.” Ramonda’s voice boomed in the room. A smirk crossed the Kings lips as he made his way to his respective seat, which was across from Erik and next to his mother’s. “Do not worry mother. I will make sure to give Erik a thorough lesson on Wakandan customs.” T’challa said in amusement. He observed how Shuri’s back went rigid at his words. “You can try T’Challa. Was a top student at MIT. At times it’s the teachers own fuck ups.” Erik growled, baring his teeth. 

“Is that right N’Jadaka? I am most excited for it.” He replied, eyes glinting with danger. The younger man went to respond when he was cut off mid sentence. “Enough of that you two. Let us eat.” Shuri interrupted. The entire meal, T’Challa watched how Erik and his sister seemed to be chatting hushly on their side of the table. He noticed how she checked over his hands and arms when it clicked, “Shuri had released Erik from his confines on the balcony.” A dark rage trickled through his chest. “Why is she interfering?” He thought to himself. 

T’challa spent the rest of the meal in silence. He was trying to figure out how to confront his sister without flying off the handle. “T’Challa, I have a few meetings to oversee that are left over from your fathers obligations. I will see you at dinner.” Queen mother said as she rose and left the room. Nodding his head, the King fixed his glare iron the two individuals across the table. Erik was smiling as he and Shuri bantered back and forth. Clutching tightly onto the chair, a deep growl left his throat before he could stop it. His sister and his cousin both snapped their heads in his direction. “Erik. Go and prepare for me in your chambers.” The darker man commanded. “Fuck you. Ain’t going to wait for you to do what you want.” Erik snapped. “N’JADAKA. I wish to speak to my sister alone. Go to your chambers, strip, and prepare yourself.” He snapped out in Xhosa. The man went to protest when Shuri grasped his arm and whispered in his ear. Nodding the man headed out, glancing back in worry. 

“Brother. Why are you on such a rampage today. Our cousin is suffering enough. You are acting like some kind of ...” she trailed off. “Beast.” He finished with a rise of his eyebrow. “Yes. What has happened to the discipline that you dedicated your life to learning and internalizing?” The scientist questioned. “You are right sister. I will be better to him.” T’challa assured. “I know that these urges are hard for you. However, you cannot hold people hostage on the balcony with objects inserted in their body Genius.” Shuri berated. “Alright. Enough. I will visit the lab to consult with you on your research. Now, I must attend to something much more delectable before the Council meeting.” He said. “Brother, please be gentle.” She pleaded.

Ignoring her, he left the dining hall and headed to Erik’s chambers. “Erik?” T’challa questioned as he walked into the room. The bed was made, his discarded clothes was placed in a basket but the man in question was no where in sight. He turned a Kimoyo bead, conjuring up Ayo’s face. “Yes my king.” She answered. “Where is Erik? I am at his quarters but he is not present.” The King responded. “He asked Aneka to accompany him to the gym. I will call and have him escorted back.” The guard said. “No need. I will go observe his techniques and training. Thank you Ayo.” He responded. “Kukani.” She responded with a bow before cutting the com link.

Arriving at the gym, T’challa dismissed the Dora Milaje that were present before heading inside. “Eri...” he trailed off as he took in the man having a conversation via a bracelet of Kimoyo beads. “Was you fucking T’challa or something? How you not locked up?” He said to the unidentified man. “Sigh. Erik can you not be so vulgar? Do not speak about the king in that matter.” The voice responded. “What fucking ever W’Kabi. I’m tired of dealing with him trying to control me.” He responded. “Are you truly? Just be grateful that you are being protected in some way. My fate has been left for the council.” The man responded sadly. “Damn man. Okoye is fucking cold. She couldn’t be my bitch all fucking frigid and...” Erik stopped mid sentence at T’Challa’s snarl. Whipping his head around, he glared at the man, then cut the link before facing the King. 

“Do not speak about her in that manner Erik.” He warned darkly. “Why? You two hittin’?” He questioned. “Okoye is a royal guard for Wakanda, one of the best warriors we have ever birthed, and she is one of my closest friends. You WILL respect her.” The King spat darkly. “Man fuck all that! That little bitch won’t even stand by a man that she claims to be in love with. She’s just like any other sorry as woman that will leave when shit gets tough. “ the younger man sneered. T’challa moves swiftly as he grabs him by the collar and delivers a hard slap. Erik’s Head snaps to the side before he glares at the man. “You think hitting me is gonna change shit! Bitch ass can’t beat me. Did you forget who threw your weak ass off the waterfall?” He sneered.

T’Challa snorted as he felt the rage creep into his consciousness. “Punish him! Make him regret his words of smugness!” The thoughts raced rapidly through his mind. In a split second, Erik was on his knees before him. “There are too many instances of you speaking out of term. I have found a pretty job for you to occupy it.” He said as he dragged the man over to the bench. “Let me go! Let me the fuck go!” Erik yelled. Placing a bruising grip on his jaw, T’challa said, “Use your mouth to pleasure me.” The kneeling man looked at him before turning away. “No. Well then, I will get the Dora to line up outside and allow them to watch me pleasure you from here to your quarters.” He threatened. Staring at the man, “Erik stated, “You wouldn’t dare.” 

Cocking an eyebrow, The King raised his Kimoyo beads. “Kukani. What do you need?” Okoye asked. “Would you be so kind as to bring the..” he trailed off as Erik leaned forward and took his zipper in his mouth. “Cancel that request Okoye.” He said with a smile. Looking down, he watched as the man nuzzled his way to his hot sex. Moving back, Erik let the cock spill out of the black underwear, then moved forward and licked the dick from the vein underneath to the tip. Circling the head, He slowly slid the dick in his mouth. Inch by inch, his tongue circled around the beautiful cock. As he continued to work his tongue, T’challa began to moan loudly. The hard sex hit the back of his throat before he hallowed his cheeks and let it slip into his slick throat.

Erik had experience though he promised not to say how. He knew what most men wanted when they were getting their dick sucked and the same applied to the King of Wakanda. Before long, T’challa had a hand in his hair, petting him as he fucked his throat. Noticing the cock twitch in his mouth, he slowly extracted it from his throat, allowing the man’s seed to pool in his mouth. After swallowing, he licked the cum off the tip, then tucked the man back into his pants. Erik jumped in surprise when T’challa bent down and kissed him on the lips. It was hot, possessive and gentle at the same time. He let himself melt into the action to drown out the self loathing that was coming up. Soon, he was unbuttoning the Kings robe in search of comfort. 

Surprised at the eagerness, T’challa let himself be undressed before he pulled Erik down, weight falling onto him. He watched with lust filled eyes as the man slid his pants off and spread his legs. That was all it took before he pushed into the untouched pucker. “Ahh. Ahh! Ahh!” He cried out as he was fucked into. Concern flashed through his mind as Erik wrapped his legs around him. The man shouldn’t be moving this quickly he thought but the suction around his penis took his mind off of how irrational everything was. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” The man cried out as the king pounded him into the Gym floor. Leaning down and capturing the man’s lips, T’challa felt a sense of happiness, completely missing the fact that Erik was crying silent trauma induced tears.

The king continued his ministrations until he seized up and came inside the man underneath him. Looking down, he realized that Erik had passed out ding their activities. Slowly he redressed then covered the man up and took him back to his room. "Sweet dreams Erik." he whispered in the man's ear, watching as the man shivered in his sleep. Leaving the room, he turned his Kimoyo beads. "Okoye. You need to keep an eye on W'Kabi. He and Erik have been actively communicating via Kimoyo beads that neither of them should have in their possession. Please check to see if any are missing and get back to me." T'challa commanded on his way down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xhosa is spoken in this chapter. I have added the translate within the chapter, directly after it is spoken.  
> However, I also added the translation at the bottom.  
> Please let me know what works best for you all. I would like for the read to be as comfortable as possible

Erik woke up feeling extremely irritable. He had nightmares. Ones that he hadn’t dreamt in years. T’Challa’s dominance scared him in a way that he was too prideful to acknowledge. He knew that he’d willingly give himself to the man if given the chance but that wasn’t their dynamic. The King was too invested in him and it pissed him off. He had almost killed him and took over his country, yet the royal man’s only wrongdoing was pumping him full of cum. Didn’t he want to beat, torture, scare, and kill him?

He was confused by the man’s actions. He was such a docile man to the outside world yet with Erik he was rough, domineering, and primal. All things that surprisingly made him attractive. No one ever cared enough about Erik to save him from death but T’challa. Using his Kimoyo beads, he called Shuri. “Erik, are you alright? Was my brother harsh with you again? I can speak with him if you would like.” She said worriedly. “No princess. I’m fine. I’ve just been thinking about a lot.” He responded. “Yeah, well you missed lunch. I have a meeting with T’challa soon so I’ll let you go. Please eat and be ready for dinner.” She nagged. “Yeah. Yeah.” He said cutting the com.

Fiddling with his beads again, he called Wakabi. “You seem to always contact me when Okoye has left Erik.” The man answered. “Yeah, I’m lucky I guess.” He quipped. “Hmm... What is it that I can do for you?” W’Kabi asked. “I need a sparring partner. You down?” Erik stated. “I will be there my King.” The man responded. Hanging up, he moved around the room grabbing clothes and a towel. Showering, Erik couldn’t wait to get into the gym. He prided himself on being strong and agile. 

Trekking to the gym, he took in every part of the Palace. It was so regal and full of historical pride, something he always hoped for when he lived in America. He wondered what his father would think, knowing that he was getting fucked by his own cousin. Wiping his eyes, he rolled his shoulders to refocus. “Shit!” He thought. Every time he thinks about his father, he feels so sad and hopeless. He needed to hit something to get the rage up. A snarl Of “What are you doing here traitor?” Broke his thought. The Dora had W’Kabi surrounded, vibranium spears pointed at the man as they advanced on him. The man was silent. “Speak!” Ayo commanded. “Chill the fuck out! He’s here to spar with me you She Devils!” Erik yelled in frustration. A grunt left both men’s mouths as Ayo and Aneka kneed both men. “Does Kumkani know about this “sparring” session you have arranged?” Aneka questioned. Of course he knows.” He smirked with fake innocence. “Kiera, contact King T’challa and General Okoye to confirm.” Ayo commanded. “They ain’t going to pick up. He’s meeting with Shuri and she’s escorting him there.” Erik lied. The Dora eyeballed the two suspicious men. “The king did not respond. Neither did the General.” The young woman reported. “Very well. We will allow entry for today. I will personally report to Kumkani.” Ayo said.

“I was not aware that T’challa knew we were training today. I’m surprised you revealed that information to him.” W’Kabi stated after they entered the gym and the Dora cleared out. “Ha. I didn’t. Shuri’s so foolish that she trusts me enough to tell me when she has a meeting with T’challa. I assumed Okoye was with him.” Erik chuckled out. “Interesting My King. Now i wonder where Okoye May be. She is on active leave from her Dora duties per T’Challa’s request.” He said to the man. “Whatever. Let’s fucking fight. I need to get my body moving.” The man said. 

While the two men sparred, Shuri was in her lab running test on her brother. “I feel it is imperative that you are subjected to cognitive therapy.” She said expertly. “Therapy? Due to what extremes sister?” He questioned. “Well, because you’ve been cuffing people to their balcony with vibrators inserted inside them.” She quirked. “Sister, that is... a very sensitive matter. Plus, since when have you and Erik been so close?” T’challa asked. “There is an American saying: “Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.” Shuri said. “Ah. Is that why you secretly bestowed him with Kimoyo beads?” He questioned. Moving away from the table, she anxiously said, “Yes.” “Shuri. Do not keep secrets from me. What is it?” He pleads in his King voice. The younger girl winces. “I do not like it when you switch to that voice. It reminds me of Baba.” She confesses. “But, Yes. I gave them to him as a way to gain trust, however, I am also able to monitor everything that he does.” She continued. “What else sister? What has you so worried?” T’challa questions. “You wouldn’t understand brother.” She gasps out. “Tell me please. We have never kept secrets from each other. I do not wish to start now.” He pressed. Noting that his sister was becoming agitated, he continued. “Is it fear? Sadness? Grief? Anger? Do you not trust me?” 

Shuri lost it, “For Bast sake, Stop that T’challa! Of course I trust you! But I do not trust myself. You go from Wakanda to NY to work for the Avengers, Tony Stark, The United Nations. You could die! You never think about you but everyone else! I am scared for us Brother!” She screamed. Seeing him approach she shook her head. “No. Let me finish!” She demanded. “When Erik threw you off the Waterfall, I ran. I ran with Mother because I knew that he’d kill me, which would hurt Wakanda much more than him occupying the throne. As your sister, I was made aware of the fact that I too have important duties to complete. Yet, I know that I am not ready! I refuse to become Queen so early because you are not aware of your weaknesses!” Shuri yelled out as she sobbed.

Approaching her slowly, T’challa said, “My sister. Please do not feel burdened by your future responsibilities. They take you away from being in the present and enjoying your life.” Holding his sister in his arms, he stated, “When Our father was alive, I was well aware of the fact that I too would have to take the throne and rule over Wakanda. Bast willing. But when that time came, I learned a lot about myself, about our Kingdom, and about our Family. It is scary, however, I do not plan to abdicate the throne anytime soon.” Shaking her head to convey that she understood, Shuri moved out of her brothers embrace and over to her computer. 

“Brother, Erik is in the gym with W’Kabi. Why did you not inform me that you reconnected his unrestricted access?” She questioned. “I did not know about this. I recently discovered that the pair communicates with one another. Check how often they are regularly in contact.” He stated. “It seems here that Erik contacts W’Kabi around the same time every day. I will remotely reconstruct the receptor inhibitors to upload the auditory and visionary files of their conversations both via link and in person.” The young genius concluded. “Oh. I will automatically program the files to be compiled by chronological order within your Kimoyo beads.” Shuri smiled. T’challa shook his head to agree before turning and heading towards the exit.

The refined man made his way to the gym to collect Erik when he was stopped by Ayo and Aneka. “Ay. Kumkani, we were searching for you earlier to confirm that you granted permission to Erik and the traitor to spar. We also tried to speak to the General but she too did not answer. The unsurper stayed that she was escorting you.” Aneka relayed. “Ah. General Okoye is currently inactive until further notice. Today, she went to Jabari land and shall return by nightfall. W’Kabi does not have his unrestricted privileges back. He is still waiting his trial with the Counsel for his crimes. As far as Erik, I will personally deal with the matter.” He responded.

Quietly, the king entered the gym flanked by the Dora Milaje. Erik and W’Kabi were deep in their fight. Killmonger threw quick jabs and kicks as the other man evaded them. However, the aggressive man landed a solid round house sweep of the smaller man’s legs as he fell to the floor. “My king. You have gotten stronger.” W’Kabi said oblivious to the real King's presence. “You dare to refer to a outsider as your King when the true one is functioning in his rightful position?” Ayo snarled as she advanced on the men. Slowly getting up, he stared at T’challa who offered him a mere glance. “T’challa , I meant no harm.” He started to plead. A passive look covered his beautiful features as he commanded, “Aneka, Take W’Kabi back to his providence. Ayo, escort Erik to his quarters.” 

After everyone left, the king contemplated how to address this internal situation. He was deep in thought when his Kimoyo beads flashed. Rolling the bead to the middle of his palm, a message played. “kumkani wam, andiyi kubuya ezweni laseJabari. (My King, I have returned from Jabari land.) i-dora ibixelele imeko ngo-wakabi kunye nokubulala. (The Dora have reported the W'Kabi and Killmonger situation to me.) Ungathanda ukuqhubeka njani? (How do you like to proceed?) T’challa sighed. Okoye would be here to speak with him in person in a matter of minutes so he didn’t bother to respond. The bead flashed again playing another message. “Brother. The compiled list of files are done and will be accessible in a few minutes. I will leave them to you. Mother has requested that Dinner be pushed back an hour due to Baba’s old negotiations on the Border tribes vibranium artillery needing a few edits.” 

The king noticed the green flashing bead, signaling the arrival of the files. Withdrawing the bead, he pulled the most recent folder.  
Clank. Clank. Clank. Came the crashing of metal before T’challa saw Erik and W’Kabi sparring in front of him. “My king, tell me what your plan is moving forward. T’challa will be furious after he finds out that we’ve been secretly contacting each other.” W’Kabi said. “Man, I don’t give a fuck about his feelings.” Erik grunted out as he landed a punch to the smaller man’s chest. “All he does is fuck me. I know how to lay down and get fucked. After T’Chaka’s punk ass took my father’s life, every group home I went too was another man or woman waiting to take my innocence, that’s why I became Killmonger.” He snorted. “So, I’m going to take away one of the precious things his son loves.” He continued as he sat down. The other man raised an eyebrow before questioning, “Shuri? Are you referring to Shuri?” Chuckling Eric said, “Absolutely. I’ll gain her trust to the point where she’ll let her guard down around me. Then I’m gonna steal her innocence and pump her full of my illegitimate heir to the throne. She’ll never recover and T’challa will lose something important by my hands.” “He will kill you.” The former army leader stated. “Not If he believes that we had a thing for each other. He’ll blame Shuri for being naive enough to she spread her legs and got pregnant by her power hungry cousin.” The man said sickly.

T’challa was livid and felt sick to his stomach. Despite knowing what damage rape could have on someone, Erik’s hatred consumed him to the point where he would harm someone innocent like his baby sister. He could not imagine Shuri living with the weight of rape and an unwanted pregnancy on her shoulders. She would feel like a disgrace to her Kingdom and force him to bind her to the father of said child for the rest of her life as penance. “No. Bast willing, that will never be Shuri’s fate.”He thought to himself.

Okoye found the King staring off at nothing. “Kumkani konke kulungile?" (King. Is everything alright?) she questioned as she approached slowly. “I am fine General.” He responded quickly. “You have never been good at lying my king.” She said with a smile. T’challa pulled the bead from his bracelet and let the message play. “The Dora Milaje will never let him get close enough to the Princess. We will handle this T’challa.” Okoye said matter of factly. “No. Okoye keep an eye on W’Kabi. It does not simply have to be you but some of the Dora need to monitor him. I will handle Erik.” He stated darkly. “Yes.” She bowed. “Do not forget that you are still on temporary leave Okoye. You need the time off.” He reminded. She bowed in understanding.

T’challa ate at the table with his family in silence. Rage crawling from his spine to his chest as Erik interacted with Shuri. He did not feel like speaking. Surveying his mother’s looks of concern, he began to shuffle his food around on his plate. His mother retired first and than Erik, leaving behind his concerned sister. “Is everything okay with you? Tonight you seemed angry and agitated.” She pryed. “I am fine.” But you are not was left unsaid. “ I will be in my room then. Call if you need me.” Shuri said as she left the table.

The king took a deep breath before he got up from the table and stalked over to Erik’s rooms. He was going to pay for even thinking about laying a hand on Shuri. He stalked inside, seeing Erik walk over from the shower. In a second, T’challa had delivered four blows, two punches to the face, a kick to the stomach, and a grab of the throat before slamming the man to the ground. Erik maneuvered his legs to get a solid hit on the man but it was too late. Both his legs were spread out by the stronger man’s thighs. “You are fickle N’JADAKA! Daring to utter rape and forced pregnancy against MY SISTER, the Princess of Wakanda!” He yelled, grip tightening. Fear clouded Erik’s eyes. “How did he know?” He questioned in his head. Ripping the robe off the man, He conjured the claws from his suit and ripped his own pants to get his penis out. The confined man looked down at the Kings penis in fear. “Uya Kufunda!”(You will learn!) He yelled out in Xhosa, clutching Erik’s thigh with his clawed hand and sinking into the man. 

“Ahh! Ahh!! Ahh! Ahh!” The he screamed out as T’challa rammed into him. This was more painful than the first time. He was sure that he’d rip from the force. It was brutal and very clear that T’challa was upset. Erik shrieked when he felt his sphincter muscle tear as the older man laid down his punishment. The blood in his anus became lube as he was fucked raw. “No! No! Please! Please!” He cried out as he clawed the floor for purchase. His vision getting darker every time the man would slam into him causing his head to hit the Vibranium tiles. Erik’s vision became hazy as T’challa crawled off him. “Did I make him cum?” He thought to himself. A hand on his locks pulled him off his back and into a kneeling position. Tears pricked his eyes as he instinctively opened his mouth. The king deepthroated him with a few thrusts before pulling out and releasing on his unsuspecting face. Falling forward, Erik felt real fear in a long time.

He was dragged over to the side of the bed where he was picked up and placed on his hands and knees. Cuffs came from the top of the headboard and encased his arms, another set from the foot of the bed encased his legs. He was stuck with his limbs indisposed and his ass poked up in the air. T’challa sink in and continued the same brutal pace. Erik rocked himself back as balls constantly came flush to his ass. “Hah! Hah! It hurts!” He whined. His head was pushed down and the man’s muscular body smothered him. “Is this what you were good for at the group homes? A hole that opens willingly for seed?” The King mocked as he rammed the man into the sheets. Erik said nothing as he continued. “This ability to take a cock has granted you much comfort hm?” He questioned before flicking the man’s cock and snarling, “Oh. You enjoy being used by me. Your cock is begging to be granted release.”

T’challa speed up as he pushed the man’s back into the bed. “I’ve asked you questions N’JADAKA! Kuthetha" (Speak!) He demanded. The man started to break, “No! No! Please! I..I’ll be good! No! It hurts! T..T’challa!” He pleaded. At that the king bit into Erik’s neck, relishing in how the man seized up and tightened around his engorged cock. A few seconds later, he was pumping his seed into the man as he came on the bed. Pulling out, The older man retracted the bindings. Reaching underneath Erik, he turned the man over and grabbed him by the throat, smiling as his eyes widened in fear. “Your free roaming privileges are officially revoked. One of the Dora Milaje will escort you to every meal and they will obtain prior consent before they take you to the Royal garden, the gym or any other place that you so wish to visit.” T’challa growled. “Yes, that includes Jabari land also Erik.” He said nastliy. The scared man remained silent. “Do you have any questions?” He asked, cocking his head to the side and staring at him. Shaking his head, Erik looked away from T’challa. 

“Good!” He exclaimed as he slid his other hand across The man’s face and up to his locks. Tugging viciously, he forced the man to look at him. “You can hold a grudge against me because of my father’s mistakes. I am the King of Wakanda so I will bear that burden. However, my sister is innocent and therefore you have no right to subject her to your pain and violence.” T’challa growled. He then pressed their lips together, rough and possessive. Pulling away, the king pushed Erik onto the bed before turning to leave the room. 

Erik waited a few minutes until he was sure that T’challa had left before he crawled up in a ball. He hasn’t been this scared since he was a child. Something in the man’s eyes was ruthless and dangerous. He stared at the wall as he felt semen and blood drip out of him."Is this all I'm capable of?" he thought. Before long, sleep had taken him without warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trabslations:  
> kumkani wam, andiyi kubuya ezweni laseJabari - my king, I have returned back from Jabari land
> 
> i-dora ibixelele imeko ngo-wakabi kunye nokubulala- The Dora have reported the situation with W’Kabi and Killmonger to me. 
> 
> Ungathanda ukuqhubeka njani? - How would you like to proceed?
> 
> “Kumkani konke kulungile?- King, is everything alright?”
> 
> Uya Kufunda!- you will learn!
> 
> Kuthetha- Speak!


	4. Chapter 4

A gasp left Shuri and Queen Ramonda’s mouths as Erik limped into the dining hall. His eye was swollen and bruises littered his neck and arms. “Erik! What has happened to you?” Shuri asked. “I... I was sparing with W’Kabi. I’m fine.” He said avoiding eye contact. Sitting down he peaked up at T’challa to hide his wince of pain. Shuri glanced at her brother with skepticism. The king sat with a neutral look upon his features. “Erik. Please stay behind to spend time with me after breakfast.” His aunt requested. T’challa looked over at his mother with piqued interest before his neutral mask slipped back into place. “ Brother, I would like to speak with you privately.” His sister said with an awkward look.

Shuri and T’challa left first, walking silently to his study. “Why did you hurt him in such a way Brother?” She questioned. “You heard him. It was from sparring with W’Kabi.” He lied, pulling books from his personal library. The Princess scoffed, snatching the book she stated,” Erik had a meal with us last night. He was in standard health. Today, he seems like a wounded dog.” Clicking his teeth, he ignored her. “You are going to ignore me. Eh. The last time you resulted to this form of avoidance, was when you did not want to tell me the truth about your breakup with Nakia.” Shuri pressed. “Do not talk to your King in such a way.” T’challa tried to change the subject. “Really? Since what point has it become like this where I am not allowed to be candid?” She questioned. “Shuri, you are my sister and I vowed to keep you safe, therefore, this discussion does not continue.” He said, finality in his voice. Cutting her eyes at him, Shuri headed towards the door, “I will be in my lab. For Bast sake, I hope Erik tells Mother what you did.” She said with a hmph and left the room.

Watching the King and Princess leave, Ramonda began to ask the frightened man questions. “Erik. What has caused you such injury?” She asked, observing the jump the man gave at her voice. “I told you Auntie. It was from sparring with W’Kabi.” He replied, head down casted. “Do not assume that I can not spot a liar.” She grunted. Arching an eyebrow when the man trembled instead of give a smart remark. “You are unlike yourself today. I am aware that my son frequents your room multiple times a day.” The Queen stated. At that Erik’s head jerked up, “W..wwhat?” He asked. “Hmm. I know that you like my son. You constantly watch him.” She said matter of factly. Fake choking, he yelled,”Eww! Nobody fucking likes T’challa.!” Getting up from her seat, she replied, “So vulgar and so much in denial. Be patient with him and you too may be able to rule Wakanda.” With that she left the room. He sat stuck to his seat. “What the fuck did that mean?” He thought. “I need to get back to my room.” Erik said as he left and headed toward his personal quarters, wincing all the way there. He was exhausted from the previous nights activities.

Erik was laying on his bed contemplating if he should call Shuri to heal him. The opening of his door stunted his train of thought as he looked over to see T’challa coming his way. He didn’t bother to move as he knew what the man wanted. Staring up at the ceiling he braced himself with a few deep breathes. “What did you tell my Mother, Erik?” He said calmly. “I ain’t tell her shit T’challa. She asked bout my injuries and I stuck to my fucking story.” He snapped. Grabbing his neck, The King growled, “Watch your tongue!” With a roll of his eyes, Erik stated, “Fuck does it matter. What chu want asshole?” “What do I want.” T’challa said darkly. “I’ll show you.” He sneered, unbuttoning his robe.

Tears fell silently from the man’s eyes as the King fucked him across the bed. He could feel the tear reopen in his anus. He had not gone to get treated. The grip on his hips was strong enough to crush a few bones. “Come on N’Jadaka! Move your hips! You’ve done this before.” The King commanded. Raising up on his hands and knees, he rocked back onto the royal cock, making sure to not move forward too much and risk falling off the bed. “H..hurts! It hurts! Uh!!” He cried out. The pain was searing through him. “P...Please. Please.” He pleaded weakly. Nothing was said in response, T’challa pulled out of the man and ejaculated on his back. “Wash up. The Dora will take you to see my sister for Medical assistance.” He stated flatly. Getting up his legs gave out as he fell to the floor. Looking up, he noticed T’challa dressing silently. “What is the matter?” The man asked with a pointed look. Erik shook his head in defiance. The king glanced before leaving the room. He laid on the floor for a few minutes before taking a deep breath and pulling himself up by the bed. Gingerly, he tipped over to the bathroom and washed himself up.

The trek to Shuri’s lab was long and painful. He just wanted to lay down and be by himself. Once inside, the Princess was extremely quiet as she laid him on a vibranium stretcher that read his vitals. “Erik, in order to heal you, I will be putting you under for 1 to 2 hours.” She stated. Looking up at her, he nodded his head. Shuri read over his vitals. The man had anal damage, a few broken bones in his thighs, and a level 1 concussion. T’challa had done a number on the man. She watched as Erik fell into a deep sleep before telling the Dora to leave her to her work. The hours flew by as Shuri reworked the new tech for her brothers suit. “The Kinetic function needs rewiring. I want the activation to happen only when T’challa tells it to and not any outside force.” She thought out loud. 

A clatter of noise behind her caught her attention. Erik was waking up and trying to move at the same time. Walking over, she said, “Calm down Erik. You have just woken up from Stasis. All of your excess movement will only irritate the process.” He growled at her with a glare. Shuri’s eyes went big like saucers. Erik hadn’t been like that since he first arrived in Wakanda. “Is it possible that the stasis and shock have restored his mental state to a time before he was here?” She thought internally. Watching as he sat up and looked over at her, she knew that he was going to come after her. Swiftly, she pulled a Kimoyo bead to signal recording, then she pressed her head to signal the Dora Milaje outside, and lastly she dialed T’challa. Erik stalked over swiftly, grabbing Shuri by the arm. “Let go of me Erik!” She yelled. “Nah. Me, you and ya brother need to have a talk.” He sneered.

T’challa just left a meeting with the Tribal Counsel deceiding W’Kabi’s fate. Okoye had interfaced due to her meeting with Queen Mother. His Kimoyo beads flashed yellow, red, and green all at once. He didn’t have a chance to rationalize when Okoye came onto his screen. “wam kumkani, sinenkinga kwiLebhu yaseTrusta Shuri.” (My King, we have a promise in Princess Shuri’s Lab.) She said. “What kind of problem General?” The King asked. “Bukele.” (Watch), she said as his feed changed from her to the recording in the lab. He watched as the Dora went into a defensive stance, Kiera was attacked first than the rest of the Dora. “Yiya Jikelele.” (Go General) he commanded as he watched the feed. Okoye’s feed had dropped, he knew that she would be closest to Shuri’s lab because she had left as soon as she received the call. A few minutes later, Okoye, Ayo, and Aneka appeared onto the screen. They flanked Erik quickly. 

The King was on his way to his sisters lab. He skidded in to see the Dora Milaje move in to lock Erik with their spears. “Phambili.” (Onward) Okoye commanded as Aneka and Ayo both surounded the man without hesitation. T’challa looked around to see many of the Dora shielding Shuri in a protective circle. She was laying down unconscious. The sadness, guilt and anger encompassed him all at once. He glared at Erik as the general commanded, “valock” (lock).” Once Erik was in their hold, they activated the vibranium field that circled the man and held him captive. “Kumkani. The Princess.” One of the Dora Milaje called. He snapped his head to look at her before moving without thinking. “Shuri will need temporary stasis. Contact my Mother and let her know. She will want to come sit by her side.” T’challa ordered, lost in thought. “What about Killmonger?” Ayo questioned. “Bitch. He’s just going to take me to his room and fuck me all night. Nothing new.” Erik snarled, showing his gold incisors. Kiera moves swiftly, lifting her sword. “Outsider! Watch your mouth!” She shrieked in anger. 

“T’challa. You need to get these bitches in check. You poking them too?” The man taunted. Okoye, Ayo, and Aneka looked at T’Challa in surprise. “Oh. Y’all ain’t know. Sorry Cous. I thought everyone knew you like to fuck me until I can barely walk. Don’t worry bitches. Taking dick ain’t nothing new to me.” He spat, staring dead into the Man’s eyes. “Aneka, my heart. Put down the spear. Our king will handle it.” Ayo assured, grabbing her partner and leading her out. “ukumkani wam thabatha.” (My King, take him.) Okoye said as she headed over to the other Dora Milaje. Silently, T’challa cuffed the man’s hands, removing the vibranium field and dragging the man out by his collar. They returned to Erik’s room in silence.

“What? Nothing to say Cous?” The cuffed man questioned. The darker man remained quiet. “Your a lil’ bitch T’challa! Mad cause I told your Royal Guards bout ya dirty lil’ secrets!” He snarled. The king continued to remain silent, breathing to get control. “Bitch ass! Gonna ignore me? I’m ready for you to beat and fuck me. Gon’ head and do it!” He yelled in frustration. “N’Jadaka, That is enough!” He growled, causing the man to unconsciously shrank back. Without a word T’challa exited the room, commanding two Dora remain by the door as he headed back to visit his sister.

Erik remained on the floor in his cuffs. He was unable to move his limbs, but more importantly he was wondering what the King had planned for him. “He didn’t even touch me! That bastard didn’t even speak a word to me.” He said in frustration. He secretly hoped that T’challa would come back and at least let him out of these shackles. 

Time continued to roll by, causing Erik to eventually fall asleep. He was woken abruptly to the sound of doors being closed. He looked up to see that his seats had been changed and a plate of food sat at his beside. The cuffs on his hands were still intact when he noticed someone exit out of his bathroom. “I am Naki. The King has put me in charge of your baths and meals. One of the Dora will be present at all times.” She said. “What about these cuffs?” He asked. “They stay on at all times Killmonger.” Aneka said, entering the room. “Where the fuck is T’challa?” Eric questioned with a growl. “The Kings affairs are of no importance to your life. You should be thankful that you are his cousin.” She responded with a sneer. “Why is that? Cause his punk as kept me alive? Pretty thang, deal with the fact that I’m alive because he likes to fuck me. Oh and I know how to suck his dick better than that River tribe bitch that he was in love with.” He chuckled. Raising her spear, Aneka said, “You are so Uncouth and disgusting. I do not care what he does in his spare time, I only care about who and what tries to harm him. Consider yourself warned.” “Enough. I have a job to do. Let us get it done. Erik it is time to shower and afterwards I will feed you.” His young servant said as she headed to the bathroom. Fuck do you mean feed me?! I’m not a child!” He yelled after her. With a chuckle, the Dora taunted, “According to the King you are. Let’s go Killmonger.” 

The king stopped outside of his sisters chambers, walking back in forth to decide if he should enter or not. He was so deep in thought that he didn’t realize the door was open. “You can stop circling around the door and come inside.” The Queen said, head facing the man’s direction where she was sitting next to his sister’s bed. “I am sorry mother. This is my fault.” T’challa said sadly, entering and taking in her sleeping form. “My son. You are unable to control the actions and thoughts of another.” She responded. “I have done bad things to Eric Mother.” He said with exasperation. “Shuri is fine, my child. Though the circumstances aren’t what we would have liked, she is finally getting rest.” She changed the subject. “She is going to be so upset with him when she wakes up.” The woman continued. “Yes. Especially since she was developing updates for many of her inventions.” T’challa smiled. 

“Her assistant says that she should be awake in one to two days. She is doing well so you get ready for your trip to America.” Ramonda stated. “Yes, Mother.” He obliged, leaning down and kissing her cheek before grabbing his sister’s hand and pressing a kiss to it. “I will have Shuri call you as soon as she wakes up.” His mother said before bowing as he left the room. T’challa left to America with Ayo at his side, leaving The other man as an after thought.

Erik spent many days going through the same routine. He would get up, wait for Naki to wash and feed him and then he spent the rest of the day trying to figure out how to get out of his cuffs. He was pissed with T’challa, assuming that this was a form of punishment. He waited for Aneka and Naki to come in with his lunch, surprised to see Princess Shuri alongside them. She took a seat on his bed before deactivating his cuffs. “Princess, the King specifically said to leave them on.” Aneka reminded. “Yeah, well the king is not here. It is our secret.” She said with a smile. The man moved his arms slowly, sharp pains poking through the unused muscles. The Princess faced him and then delivered a quick slap to his face. “Are you crazy Erik?” She questioned. He looked at her sadly. “I heal you and you attack me to get to T’challa. Do you know that if you’d severely hurt me, he would have killed you.” Shuri said angrily. The shocked man growled in anger, causing Aneka to lift her spear. “Oh hush. Nobody is scared of this act you are putting on.” She said with nonchalance before continuing, “Has my brother been treating you well?” He didn’t respond. “The King has been away since the day of the attack Princess. He has not visited Killmonger at all.” The Dora answered as Naki came out of the bathroom.

“Erik, your bath is ready.” She said with a bow. “What do you mean the King has been away?” He questioned. Aneka looked at Shuri before stating, “He is on diplomatic duties in America Killmonger.” “He’s probably with that ex bitch of his.” He hissed. “So what if he were? You are not his Consort nor is he in love with you.” The woman spat. Shuri observed quietly. “Y’all ain’t gotta tell me that. I know.” Erik replied as he headed to the Bathroom. After his shower and meal, he sat on his bed contemplating why T’challa would have left without visiting him. “Fuck that.” He said to himself. “I’m glad he’s not forcing me to submit.” He thought.

The days continued as the man started to go stir crazy in his room. Shuri allowed him to keep the cuffs off but he still was restricted from external access. The longer T’challa was away the worse Erik’s nightmares became. It started the night he found out that the man had been in America. He had dozed off after breakfast, falling into an uncomfortable sleep. He dreamt about finding his father laying on the living room floor with Panther claws in his chest. That morphed into him being taken by Child Protective Services and heading to his from group home. In his dream, he relived the first time he was molested. Erik awoke in fear, shaking his head in hopes that the memories would go away. 

A few nights later, he had fell asleep after Shuri had lunch with him. She talked about how T’challa had raised her to be the woman that she was. “My brother allowed me to do whatever it was that my heart desired. I spent so much time trying to impress him that I fell in love with Vibranium before I could identify it. I know that he’s hard on you but he’s a good person Erik.” She stated during their meal. He had shrugged it off and went about his daily routine for bed. He tossed and turned as he went from being in T’challa’s arms to being pushed on a bed by an older lady. She slowly kissed down young Erik’s neck until she had him naked beneath her. “My sweet boy. Just stay still for me.” She whispered in his ear. Shortly after, Hot warmth covered his young pubescent penis. It was unlike anything he felt before. He had laid there grabbing onto the sheets before ejaculating into her mouth. His eyes opened abruptly when the room door freaked and in walked the woman’s husband.

“Hah! Hah!” He gasped out of his dream. Erik laid in the bed staring at the ceiling. “Where the fuck is T’challa?” He questioned out loud, wiping sweat off his face, not questioning why he was craving the man's presence. The sun rose before sleep took him again.


	5. Chapter 5

America was so loud and destructive in the eyes of T’challa and the Dora Milaje. The King hated diplomatic duties but despised being in Said country even more. He was always somehow thrust into the dealings of the Avengers, who always seemed to destroy every city they set foot in. His one week trip had quickly been morphed into to two. The longevity of his stay meant Ayo called in more Royals guards to come over to protect the busy man. Okoye had called to inform him that his sister had woken up from temporary stasis and quickly fell back into her rigorous research routine.

T’challa had been summoned to the states to speak on the whereabouts of Captain Steve Rodgers and Sergeant Bucky Barnes. Of course he had not disclosed to Tony Stark and S.H.I.E.L.D that the two men had been to Wakanda. He replied with a simple, “My country has just buried a leader, crowned a new King, and dealt with an internal attack. Do you really believe that the whereabouts of these two Americans are of main concern to me right now?” The entire board room was silent as he turned and headed toward the door, Ayo and the other Dora following suit.

He had tried to get the necessary documents filed out as quickly as possible so that he could spend time at the Wakandan International Outreach Center. Nakia wanted to get his approval on the updated Budget for the Social Outreach sector and introduce a new proposal. “T’challa, so good to see you.” She said with a bow. “Hello Nakia. You seem to be doing well.” He said as he embraced the woman in a hug. “Yes. I am so happy to show you some of our new editions.” The river tribe princess responded as she lead the way inside the building. The interior structure was made with Vibranium infused throughout, however it was painted to look like normal brick. The halls were covered with pictures depicting the different tribes that make up Wakanda. 

“The Social Outreach team and I have thought about getting higher budget so that we can develop a Wakandan International Tour. The purpose will be for the youth of America to learn more about Wakandan tradition.” Nakia said beautifully. T’challa peered up at her, knowing that she had been planning this for a while. “Is there already a written proposal with the breakdown of the allocated funds? Including a compiled overview of the selection process?” He asked, assuming there was. “Yes, My King. We have already developed both items, including a list of candidates who meet the criteria.” The woman said with a smile. “You want me to make a decision before I go back to Wakanda, so the process will start soon?” He asked, already knowing the answer. Nakia gave a firm yes, causing T’challa to Sigh. “Fine. I will look over the paperwork and have it back before I am ready to leave.

The King had spent a week editing the paperwork for the Outreach Center. He had signed the papers, dropped them off and boarded the Royal Flight Tenef in a matter of ten minutes. Exhaustion and irritation ran through his bones the closer they were to Wakanda. He thought about how much data Shuri had sent him over the past week and how, Erik had almost taken such a precious soul from him. Speaking of Erik, T’challa swipes a Kimoyo Bead and called Aneka. “My King.” She bowed. “Hello Aneka. Do you have any information to report to me?” He questioned. “Killmonger has been annoying but well behaved. He still allows Naki to bathe and feed him. However, as of late, he has been... increasingly quiet.” She reported. “Hmm... I will check on him after I spend time with my mother and sister.” He said with a pointed look. Aneka bowed before cutting the link.

The rest of the flight was spent in silence. Thoughts racked his brain as he refocused on Wakanda. W’Kabi’s sentence was still lingering, he needed to check on his sister and her update on Bucky Barnes Cryostasis, and prepare the council for the Wakandan Tour documents. He was exhausted and felt like many of his tasks he’d put off unless he tackled them as soon as possible. The first order of business was seeing his sister. She is extremely important to him, therefore, he could complete two tasks in one when he went to see her.

Landing in front of the Royal Palace, The King unboarded the ship, followed by the Dora Milaje. He continued his stride until he was met face to face with his mother and Okoye. “My son. At last you are home.” Ramonda said, placing a hand to her sons face. He looked from his mother to the Dora Milaje General, who bowed. “Hello Mother. How is Shuri?” He questioned with concern. “She is well. I believe she is out of the lab and in the Gradens.” She stated before turning away. 

T’challa made his way to the royal Gardens, hoping that his sister would be finding some peace. “Sh...” his voice faltered when he took in the man next to her. “Erik, I wish you would put on clothing. I pray my brother comes home soon.” She said in fake exasperation. Twirling the blue voluminous flowers, he stated, “Sorry Cous. I’m proud of my body.” “You Americans and your fixation with body’s image. I’ll never understand it.” She said in annoyance. The King was frozen as he took in the conversation. “Why is Erik out her with Shuri? Where are his cuffs?” He thought angrily.

“I am excited for T’challa to see my updates for the suit. He should like them.” The Princess spoke openly. Approaching quiet yet swiftly, The King snarled in rage, “Why are you here with my baby sister?” Both people whipped their heads in surprise, the angry man having upper hand and grabbing Erik by the throat. “Ah! Brother! Stop that! Eh! He is doing nothing wrong!” Shuri pleaded in shock. “Nothing wrong you say? Why is he out of his cuffs and his personal chambers?” He questioned. “T’challa, Brother please. I gave him permission.” She confessed. “Call The Dora Milaje.” He said in his King voice, causing her to flinch. 

“Yes, My King?” Aneka responded, several Dora flanking behind her. “Escort Erik to his room. Everyone else leave us.” He commanded. “T’challa! Why are you being so cruel to him?” Shuri questioned, looking up at her brother with judging eyes. “Cruel? You do not know the ways in which he threatens your safety.” He gritted out. “Really Brother? Are you upset that he gets along with me?” She asked with accusation. “I do not want you around him alone Shuri.” T’challa said with finality. A look of hurt covered her features. “Why are you starting to act like Baba? You were never like this before T’challa.” The Young Princess croaked out. “Dear sister, I only wish to keep you safe. A person who wishes physical harm to you will always meet justice by my hands.” He said firmly.

At that, he turned and walked away, anger radiating through him as he headed to Erik’s chamber. “He believes that he can snatch my sister from me? I will show him.” He thought to himself as he stalked down the hall. The exhaustion from his trip had turned into irritation and Erik was the perfect person to take it out on. Reaching the chambers, he dismissed the Dora and entered soundlessly. The man was completely naked, with his night shirt laying on the bed, his back facing the door. T’challa pounced quickly, grabbing Erik’s arm and hoisting him up in to him. “You believe that you can tear apart my family?” He whispered lowly in the man’s ear. Erik shook his head in response as he shuddered from the touch. 

“It seems that you don’t learn N’Jadaka. I keep you alive after the threats you have made and you still disobey.” The King purred seductively into the man’s ear before licking his neck. “Ah. I..I didn’t.” He moaned out. Letting Erik go, the older man slapped him across the face. “You will lie even when the evidence says otherwise.” He sneered. “Fuck you!” The man shrieked before another blow sent him crashing to the floor. “Oh how I missed this mouth of yours when I was away for Diplomatic duties.” He taunted as he unsnapped his traditional Wakandan robe and laid it across the bed. Erik glared at him before spitting out, “Course you miss my mouth bitch. Typical.” Capturing the man’s cheeks between his palm, he squeezed hard, relishing in the gasp of pain. 

“ Come service your King, stubborn one.” He chuckled, letting the man go and standing in all his Glory. “Nah. You do it yourself.” Erik said defiantly. Amusement covered the man’s features as he pulled off his cotton black pants. “It seems you prefer making me out to be a cruel lover.” He sneered, throwing the pants next to his robe. “Heh. I told you Cous. Gettin’ fucked ain’t nothing new to me.” He stated with fire in his eyes. T’challa responded with an intense gaze before he raised the man up by the hips and placed him on his hard cock. “Ahh! Ahh! Hah! Hah!” He screamed out at the intrusion. “No cock that you have ever taking, will ever compare to mine.” T’challa said smug with pride as he pumped into the man. “Ah! Ah! Fuck! Fuck!” Erik cried out. 

The urge took over T’challa completely as he brutalized the man he was fucking. Maneuvering Erik to the wall, he unconsciously activated cuffs that snapped around the man’s neck and his ankles, holding him in a crunch position. “Oh shit! Oh shit! Ah! Ah! Fffuck! Baby! Ah!” Erik moaned out as he scratched up and down T’challa’s back. Swiping his tongue up the man’s lip, The pain from the scratches bled into his conscious and flipped a switch inside the young King. He snarled and growled as he licked up the side of the moaning man’s neck. The ministrations continued as he gripped Erik in a bruising grip that held him against the wall. “T...t’cha! m... T’cha! Ah! No! Ah! Ah! Ah!” He moaned as the King chased his release. As his orgasm approached, the praised man sunk his canines into his partners neck, breaking more skin than usual. “Ah!! Ah!! .....” Erik gasped out as he orgasmed with the man.

The cuffs were deactivated and the prisoner was carried over to the large bed. A euphoric bliss washed over him until he felt a hard cock at his entrance again. Clawed hands gripped his shoulders as he was breached again. “No! No! Ah! Ah! Ah!!” He screamed as he was fucked through his after shock. Claws dug into his ass as T’challa pulled him back to meet every thrust. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Baby Please!” He cried out as he felt the pressure building in his stomach. “Move!” The King commanded with a growl. As if in a trance, He began to fuck himself on the hard cock that was inside him. “Shh! Shh! Ahh! Hah! Yes!” He moaned before his lips were captured in a possessive kiss. A few minutes later, Erik clenched around T’challa as he came with a sigh. “Shh!” He croaked as The man pulled out and came over his ass. With half lidded eyes, the tired man watched as his cousin pulled on his clothing and left without so much as a second glance. Silent tears trailed out of his eyes as he laid on the bed, aware of the man’s sperm trickling out of his ass and down his thighs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to write stories that feature Daddy Kink....
> 
> Some Chapters will have titles and others won't
> 
> Please read the tags!
> 
> Also, I enjoy all feedback!

Shuri sat across the table glaring at her brother. Their mother had requested a private meeting with the both of them after the incident in her lab.

After the conversation they had in the garden, when T’challa returned home, Shuri had sunk to the ground and cried amongst the flowers. Her brother had never been so demanding to the point where he didn’t hear her out. It cut like a knife as she thought about all the times her Baba had ignored her interests and T’challa would encourage her. He had changed and nothing could help ease her internal anxiety that she was losing her brother. “He is likely hurting Erik again.” She thought to herself as she ran her fingers through the beautiful green grass. Sighing, she took a few minutes to be with her feelings before she headed back to her lab.

She worked tirelessly on the Cryostasis reports for her brother, knowing that he’d come looking for it. Eventually she moved from that project to the Outreach Center’s Housing blueprints. Her ideas for Security were the main focus of concern. She was building the internal firewalls from scratch when her brother waltzed in. “My King.” She bowed. “Shuri really?” He questioned. “What do you want T’challa? I am busy.” She stated flatly. “Why are you so angry with me? Can’t you see that I am trying to protect you?” He asked in confusion. A chuckle left her before she accused, “You’re just jealous because Erik and I are close and we don’t have to force it like you.” The King took a step back, eyes peering at her in disbelief. “You watch your mouth!” He growled, control starting to slip. “Or What T’challa? You hold me down and force me to submit like you do Erik?” Shuri sneered, feeling satisfaction. The look of hurt covered his features quickly before tears pricked his eyes and he turned to run away. She shrugged her shoulders and turned back to her work.

The next day, she was informed that T’challa would not be eating his meals with his family due to “work”. She rolled her eyes when Ayo had relayed the decision. However, her visits to Erik were no longer allowed. She had been outside his room, when Aneka had informed her that her access was revoked. Shuri had asked The Dora who had given the order and was shocked to hear that Erik had done it himself. In her mind, Her brother had forced the man to self isolate, which angered her even more. 

The young Princess decided that she’d finish the Housing Blueprints and speak with her brother about it after she had lunch with her mother. She had headed to his office when Okoye had halted her and asked for the finished documents. “I will be collecting the reports for the King’s approval until further notice.” She stated with sadness. With a shake of her head in understanding, Shuri handed them over.

The following day, T’challa held royal council. He announced that he’d make a decision on W’kabi by the end of the week and would bring it in to the following council session. Shuri and him had not spoken once. She was going to give him a piece of her mind after court, during his meeting with their mother. She had barged in while the Dora Milaje were dismissed, only to find that her mother and brother were no where to be found. After he denied her request for a meeting, she had complained to her mother. 

“Can you speak with T’challa?” She asked innocently. “He is your brother. You can see him at any time.” She responded. “Mother, He has denied me access to his room and he makes Okoye pick up the research from me.” She whined. “What happened?” Ramonda questioned. Gulping with anxiety, she told her Mother what happened. “I see.” She responded. “We will talk about this tomorrow.” Came her final words as she left the room.

“Shuri and T’challa, What has caused such a rift? Surely, It can not just be over Erik?” She questioned with concern. T’challa kept a neutral mask as he looked at his sister. “It is T’challa! He’s being so uptight just because he’s FUCKING Erik!” She yelled. “Shuri!” Her Mom screeched in shock. “I’m sorry Mama! But it’s true, he doesn’t want me to be around him at all and he has forced Erik to deny me access to visit him!” The Princess continued. Ramonda looked at her son, who continued to peer forward. “T’challa. My son. Why?” She questioned in confusion. “Mother it is not like that. Erik is a threat to Shuri’s safety. Plus, I didn’t tell him to revoke her access, he did it on his own.” He answered flatly. “How ironic.” She said, rolling her eyes. 

Okoye emerged from the back, knowing that the King would remain tight lipped. “If I may interject. This is why Kumkani does not want Killmonger around you Princess.” She stated, pulling the Kimoyo bead. “No Okoye!” He yelled as Erik’s voice sounded in the Hall. Everyone froze as they listened to the man speak about his plan for the younger woman. Queen Ramonda s face contorted into pain, Shuri started to dry heave before she broke down in sobs. The disappointment and sadness reignited T’challa’s anger at the man but first he’d speak to Okoye about her actions.

The King watched as his mother walked over to his sister and comforted her. “Br..Br..Brother. I’m sorry.” She gasped out before sobbing again. “I will tend to Shuri while you speak with Okoye.” The woman said as she helped her daughter get out of the room. His gaze flicked to the Dora Milaje General. “Okoye, Ubungekho Lungelo! (You had no right!) he yelled. She flinched in response, he rarely raised his voice, and only did so when he was extremely outraged. “Ngoba? Ndixelele ukuba kutheni unqume ukwenza oko ngaphandle kwemvume yam!” (Why? Explain to me why you decided to do that without my permission!) He croaked.

“Wam Kumkani, I was lifting a burden off your shoulders. This was tearing apart the Royal family, the same way Killmonger had when he threw you off the Waterfall. A secret of such magnitude creates misunderstanding and future conflict.” She stated with poise. “I am aware General.” He responded, running a hand down his face. “That still does not give you the right to reveal something of such magnitude. Talking to me is one thing, however, telling my Mother and Sister is another. Shuri trusted Erik and to be told that he was planning to do such things to her is heart breaking.” He continued on. “I am sorry T’challa.” Okoye said sadly. “I did not want this to destroy the bond you have with your sister the way...” she faltered. “The way it destroyed your bond with W’kabi.” The King finished for her, taking in her sadness. She shook her head before slipping her Dora Milaje mask back on. 

Rising from his seat, he grabbed Okoye’s hand to reassure her. “I understand Okoye. We will get past this.” He said, with a shake of his head. “Thank you, My King.” She responded. He dismissed her a few minutes later before heading to Erik’s chambers. He hadn’t visited the man in three days, knowing that his temper would cause him to be reckless. However, after the meeting with his family, he might end up destroying the man anyway.

Walking in, he saw his cousin sitting in one of the American style chairs, reading a book on Wakandan Marriage Tradition. He noticed T’challa quickly, putting the book down and standing up to reveal that he was completely naked. “What’s up Cous? Came to fuck me?” He questioned with fire as he waltzed over to the bed and laid down. “Your mouth continues to be extremely vulgar. Have you learned nothing.” He spat out, raking over the man’s body. “Man, fuck all that shit! Are you giving me the dick or what? If not, I can take a nap.” He snapped, turning his back to The King. “Heh.” The man smirked before taking a seat over by Erik’s discarded book. Peeking over, he watched as T’challa peered at him. “Don’t look at me like that you asshole.” He croaked. “Heh. Look at you like what?” The King feigned ignorance. “Cous, you know what the fuck I’m talking about. You staring at me like I’m a fucking prime rib.” He remarked. “Oh?” T’challa questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“You want me to suck ya dick? That why you here! I swear I didn’t speak to your fucking ssister so fuck you want?” He questioned angrily. The King remained silent. “Fine.” He whispered as he slid off the bed and crawled over to the sitting man. A look of surprise covered his features as Erik pulled down his black pants and pulled out his flaccid cock. He sniffed the man’s penis before licking a stripe from his balls, up the underside vein to the head. “Ssh.” T’challa moaned. Slowly he licked the head before hollowing his cheeks and taking the man in inch by inch. Pulling back up, he sucked on the tip before going all the way back down. Feeling the cock hit the back of his throat, he relaxed to allow the head to slips past his tonsils and into his throat. The King’s cock was rock hard as Erik took him all in. “Ooh. Ooh. Ah!” He groaned out, relishing in the sensations. Nobody had ever been able to take all of the man in their mouth.

The younger man started to gurgle around the penis as he felt the King fuck his throat. “Ssh! Ssh! N’Jadaka!” The man moaned out as he tugged on his locks. A few minutes later, his grip tightened and he was coming down the man’s throat, who swallowed everything without so much as a cough. “Satisfied?” He questioned. The response was a deep breath and a sigh. “You can get the fuck out now.” He growled as he rose to his feet. “Heh.” T’challa chuckled. “I give you some form of leeway and you always come back disrespectful.” He sneered, before he pulled the man into him, causing him to lose his balance. 

Erik tried to gather himself when he felt the outline of the man’s hard penis near his chin. Slowly, a lean finger rubbed around the bottom of his mouth. “Undress me.” Demanded the sultry voice. Anxiously, he unsnapped the buttons on the long black tunic. The action revealed the King’s sexy muscular frame that featured flawless skin. Peering up at the man, Erik started to press slow kisses on the beautiful brown skin, leading to the man’s chest. 

T’challa closed his eyes as he sighed in pleasure before swiftly opening them to stop the other man’s hand mid strike. Sharp brown eyes met shocked hazel, as the Wakandan Royal gripped both of the man’s wrists. “Did you forget that I am a Panther, N’Jadaka? Or was your plan to anger me?” He questioned in a angry tone. Erik whimpered as he felt the outline of Vibranium around his wrists. Looking up, he realized that the man had activated cuffs from the ceiling. “No!” He yelled in shock as he was grabbed by the ass. “Let me show you the difference between taking cock and getting fucked by a Panther.” He growled. “No! No! T’challa No!” He yelled but the plea fell on deaf ears. “Ah! No! Ah! Ah! N..no!” He screamed as he was impaled to the hilt. Tears pricked his eyes as the cuffs recoiled causing his arms to stretch further up. “I like it when you scream.” T’challa smirked, licking up the man’s neck. “Mhm. Mhn.” Erik moaned at the ministrations.

Thwack. Thwack. Thwack. “Ride me Erik.” He commanded. “Ssh! Ssh! Hah!” Erik groaned out as he lifted himself up and down on the large cock. “Hah! Hah! Please!” He begged and moaned. The burn from the movements causing his thighs and legs to burn. “Let me help you.” T’challa offered as he lifted the man halfway off his cock and thrust up into him. “Ah! Ah! T’challa! T’challa! Daddy!” Erik wailed as his prostate was punished over and over. “ Mm..more. Please! No more!” He rambled in pleasure. Standing up the King chuckled before he lifted the overwhelmed man off his cock and grabbed him by the locks. He dropped the man onto the the seat, with his ass poking out in the air.

Thwack. Thwack. Thwack. Thwack. “Ah! Ah! Ah! Ahh!” The younger man moaned out as the King slapped his supple ass. “Oh!! Fuck! Fuck! Oh!!” He grunted out as T’challa slowly thrust inside his pucker. “So tight N’Jadaka.” He complimented before pushing all the way home. “Mmh. Mmh. Mhmm.” He grunted as his body rocked back and forth. “You really are a natural at taking cock.” He taunted. “Hnn! Hnn! Hnn! Fffuck!” He moaned. The pace increased as T’challa leaned over him. Every thrust punched moan after moan out of the man. “Tell me Erik.” He whispered. “Should I have your precious W’kabi join my bed beside you? Hn?” He questioned before slapping the man’s ass hard. “No! Hah!! No! I’ll be good! Daddy! I.. Be good!” The pleads fell from his mouth like promises. Licking the sweaty flesh of his shoulder, The King said, “I will hold you to it.”

Erik rocked himself back onto the sex, eyes flashing white as he reached his climax. “Hah ah! He sighed when his cousin pulled out of him, then tugged him off the chair and unexpectedly shot his load on his face. Peering up, the man grabbed onto his cousin’s thighs and instinctively sunk his mouth over his flaccid cock. Sperm and cum leaking from his face, he maintained eye contact and licked the entire sex clean. T’challa smirked then waltzed over to the chair and picked up his clothes. “I’ll be good Daddy. I promise.” He whispered as he watched the man get dress. “Please Daddy. I promise.” Erik continued to plead. “Hey. Hey. Everything is fine Erik. Go shower for me.” The King stated. Shaking his head in defiance, he accused, “You’re going to leave me like you always do.” T’challa bent down and grabbed his chin, “I thought you said you’d be good.” He said in a harsh tone. “I will. I’m always good Daddy. I promise.” He pleaded. “Okay. Now get up and shower like I asked Erik.” The man growled out before he pushed him forcefully. Shaking his head, Erik stood and went into the bathroom. 

After heading into the shower, Erik vigorously wiped away the cum from his face. He was in a weird fog that seemed to cloud his mind when he was with T’challa. Speaking of The King of Wakanda, He remembered that the man was waiting for him in his room. Turning off the shower, he grabbed his gold robe off the shower rack and headed out of the place of solace. “Daddy, I...” he stopped once he looked around and noticed that the man was no longer there. “W..w..what?” He gasped out before sinking to the floor and sobbing his eyes out in confusion.

Being used and left was a normal thing for Erik though he had completely changed that circumstance when he went to MIT and the army, he wouldn’t have thought that he’d be in his father’s homeland being fucked like a whore by his own cousin. However, now that it was happening he was more concerned about the fact that he craved the Wakandan King’s attention. He wanted him to fuck him, to own him but he hated when the man treated him like every other person that he’d been forced to be intimate with. “It doesn’t matter.” He thought to himself. “He’ll never want you outside of being a whore.” He continued to tell himself. The reality crashed over his emotions heavily as he cried himself to sleep.

The pain seeped into his dreams once more. He was laying on the bed in one of the Group homes when his guardian called him to his room in the middle of the night. Slowly he pulled back his covers and headed to the end of the hall. “Erik, you know how much I do for you right?” The man questioned. The small child shook his head before saying, “Yes, Mr. Anthony. I do.” He said shyly. “Well, I need you to do something for me. I let you leave after Rebecca had her fun because I knew you were scared.” The man responded. Little Erik started to cry. “Hic. Hic. O..okay.” He said, wiping tears from his eyes. “Stop that crying boy!” The man barked, unbuttoning his pants. “Undress and lay on the bed.” He demanded. Following the orders, he slowly crawled on the bed, trembling from fear. The man made his way up after him, straddling both sides of the young boys face before he demanded, “Let me see what that pretty mouth is like.” Tears fell swiftly as he opened his mouth without protest and the man shoved his hard penis inside. 

After a few thrusts, Mr. Anthony pinched his small button nose. “Do it right little bastard.” He sneered. Holding back sobs, he began to work his tongue around the small organ the way he had previously been taught. “That’s it. That’s it boy. Now take it all the way down.” He moaned before grabbing Erik’s head and shoving his cock down his throat. “Agh! Agh! Gh!” Came the choking sounds from his mouth. Thwack! “You useless bitch!Thwack! “How many times you sucked my dick and you still can’t take it!” Thwack! “Fine! I’ll force you to learn!” The man yelled in between slaps. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” He pleaded as the man turned him over on the bed. “Yeah? Well it’s too fucking late.” The man answered coldly. “Hah! Ah! Ah! Ah... hah!” Erik’s screams of agony filled the room as the man entered his virgin hole. “No! No!” He cried as the man pulled out to the top and slammed back in. “Your ass is so perfect. I knew I chose a good one this time.” The man whispered in his ear, causing him to shudder. He fisted the sheets as Mr. Anthony raped him, tears and snot covering his face. 

“No! No!” Erik moaned out as he rolled around on the floor. “T..t Challa. Save.. hel.. me.” He moaned incoherently as he was still engrossed in his dream. “Ah!!!! Pl.. Please! Stop! Stop! Stop!” He screamed, relaxing when broad shoulders engulfed him. “Wake up Erik! Wake up!”, he could hear as his foggy brain started to slip out of sleep and into present. Opening his eyes, he saw the strong jaw bone of his cousin. “You were having a terrible dream.” The King stated with pursed lips. 

“I want him.” The outsider thought to himself as he looked at his cousin. Forgetting caution, Erik leaned forward and pressed his lips to the King’s. Noticing the man wasn’t resisting, he did it again, this time getting a reaction. He was pushed down and kissed roughly as their tongues entertwined. Pulling open his robe, Erik moaned breathlessly, “I need you. Please Daddy.” A sense of self satisfaction ran up his spine when he saw T’challa’s gaze turn hot and aroused. Reaching down, he tinkered with the man’s pants until his hands slid inside and he rubbed the hot sex. His lips were captured again as he slid the man’s clothes off to expose his lower half. “Give it to me Please.” He begged, reaching down and grabbing the rock hard penis again. A feral growl left The Royal Man’s lips as he surged forward and sunk into the man. 

“Hah! Hah!” He breathed, waiting for his ass to adjust. Licking T’challa’s lip, he started to roll his hips as his hands dug into the floor. “Ohh! Ohh! Gah!” He sung as the man pumped into him. Wrapping his legs around his cousin, Erik lifted his hips an inch off the floor to allow the man to go deeper. “Erik.” The older man gasped out. “Fuck! Fuck yes! I need... it!” He moaned. T’challa lifted him gracefully off the floor and flipped them both onto the bed. He captured Erik’s lips as he gripped his thighs and pistoned in deeply. “Ah! Uh! Ah!” The beautiful man shuddered.

Their activities seemed to continue for hours with T’challa fucking Erik in different positions. He peered on in satisfaction everytime he wrung a heart piercing yell of completion out of the man. By the time they had finished both men were fucked out and exhausted, though the Wakandan King smiled with pride at the bulge of cum he had caused to form inside his cousin’s belly. It gave off the sign of pregnancy, though they both knew it to be impossible, it didn’t stop Their reactions. T’challa opened a drawer and pulled out a gold vibranium butt plug and extracted himself to insert it. Erik on the other hand fell into a deep slumber as he rubbed the bulge for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all next Chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

T’challa stirred at the flashing of his Kimoyo beads. He took a few minutes to observe his surroundings, finally realizing that he had been laying next to his sleeping cousin. Licking his lips, he rose from the bed trying his hardest to ignore the urge to pounce on the slumbering man. Pulling on his clothes, he headed out of the door and to his room to prepare for the rest of his day. He sighed in confusion as he entered his closet to find his sleek black council robe that was embroiled with purple accents. With grace, he pulled the item out and laid it across his bed before stripping and heading to shower. He couldn’t help but wonder how Okoye was handling what was about to transpire.

The King took his time dressing as he allowed himself to acknowledge the suppressed feelings he had been hiding. W’kabi was his best friend, practically his brother and the man’s betrayal had cut so deep that he was unclear if he could forgive him. However, there was no personal feelings allowed in politics and thus he tucked them away as he went to start the days proceedings. Checking his beads, he realizes that he has two hours before the 10 am council, so he decides to stop in and visit his sister.

“My King.” She greets as he waltzes in with anxiety. “Shuri.” He smiles. She moves down the stairs with him following close behind. “What brings you here this early?” She asks as she grabs her remote from off the counter. “Have you been successful in finding me a cognitive therapist?” The King questioned. “I have. We just were not able to speak on the matter with everything that is pending.” Shuri stated. “Yes, I know. I was wondering if you would be open to finding one for...” he trailed off. “Erik. I have already taken care of his as well.” She said knowingly. “Thank you sister. I know this must be hard on you.” He said sincerely. 

“It is fine. However, I believe that you must be informed on another situation that is taking place.” She said, twirling a loose braid. “What is it?” He questions lightly. “I was working on a new security function by arranging the Kimoyo beads connectively so that they can all be channeled into one hive set, or in our case two sets. It worked, however, this ended up happening in the mist.” She said quickly.

Flicking her Kimoyo beads, a video started to play that was time stamped for this morning.  
“Will you support me at my trial today, My Love?” W’kabi asked as he came into focus. Okoye was dressed in A long red traditional dress, as she sat across from the standing man. “After all, I am your husband.” He said angrily. The woman’s head shot up quickly. “Ha! Now you are my husband? Where was that when you chose to side with some outsider? Eh?.” She asked. “He delivered the man that killed my parents Okoye! He proved himself worthy of the throne!” He roared in response. “No! He stole the man that murdered your parents from us! Then he killed him and laid him at your feet as a means of manipulation to gain the Border Tribes trust.” She yelled in frustration. W’kabi looked at her with hurt in his eyes. “Don’t look at me like that. You did this to our Country and Our family!” Okoye yelled once more.

“Erik was the only person that could deliver what T’challa and his father could not! I will not feel guilty for following him when he gave me the revenge that I seeked.” He said curtly. “See, That is what I am speaking of W’Kabi. You grew up with T’challa, You married me and you would throw all of that away for revenge. Not once did you stop to think how this would impact me. I am the General of the Dora Milaje. My job is to protect the King at all times. Would you have even shed a tear for me if N’Jadaka had killed me in battle?” She asked with hurt shrouding her voice. “Why would you say that Okoye? You are my wife. This has nothing to do with that.” W’kabi pleaded. Standing up, Okoye sneered, “It has everything to do with this! If not for T’challa, We wouldn’t have even been allowed to be married! He convinced his father to change the tradition that kept Dora from having families. I vowed MY LIFE to that thrown! I am a Dora Milaje to Wakanda’s thrown first and everything else second. If you would not have laid down your weapon, I would’ve had to kill you by law no less by principle. You almost left me no choice!”

“My Love. Please let’s not fight any longer. I need you by my side today.” He stated as he kissed her shaved forehead. “No. You need your faith in Bast. I will be there as a Dora Milaje, standing beside the King of Wakanda. You will have to deal with the consequences of siding with a man, who’s father’s Betrayal caused the death of your parents.” She curtly, jeered before exiting the room.

The link went blank as T’challa looked over at Shuri. “I was not just planning on easedropping. It simply played on my Beads while I used W’kabi’s as the test subject.” She reassured. “I had no idea it has come to this point between them.” T’challa whispered with sadness. “No one would have guessed it.” His sister responded.

Wkabi’s trial started as T’challa and Shuri had discussed. The Border Tribe elder listed off every one of the man’s accomplishments and contributions to Wakanda, hoping that this would help them see favor and not punish him severely. Outrage was sparked from the Rivertribe, who felt that the man’s betrayal was punishable with death. “We are aware of everything that W’kabi has done for Wakanda and that shall never change. However, he turned his back on the King of Wakanda without even thinking about the consequences of his actions. As a leader, he lead our defenses against T’challa resulting in the loss of many.” Nakia’s father stated with conviction. 

“Yes, W’kabi made very shameful mistakes and he shall receive penance for his actions. Death, in Bast’s name is not warranted. Especially when the Usurper is still alive in this very Kingdom.” Wkabi’s uncle said, cutting his eyes at T’challa. Shuri, T’challa, And Okoye all looked at each other. They had expected these arguments to be made from both parties. “May we hear from the remaining tribes before we decide to go back and forth like the foreigners.” Ramonda cut in with a fierce tone causing silence to settle quickly. The mining tribe and the Jabari chose to stay neutral, seeing reason with both points.

“My King. What are your thoughts on everything that has been said thus far.” Shuri questioned. “I do not see a reason to punish W’kabi with death. It is not our way. However, I do believe that the matter of his penance should be decided upon by the four tribes. I do not wish to insert my personal opinions in this matter.” He stated, watching as everyone looked at him in surprise. Continuing, he said, “With that being said, I will not attend the next two days of this trial and will return only to hear the final decisions and agree or deny the council's judgment.” “But My King...” the Border tribe began before T’challa stood and glared at them. “This decision is final. Ayo will attend in my absence as Second in Command.” He spat before continuing, “Okoye, you may choose to attend the trial alongside W’kabi as his wife. You are not permitted to attend as The Dora Milaje General being that you are still currently on a temporary Leave of Absence.” With that, he left the room.

The King was fuming, though he’d never admit it. He was tired of dealing with legal matters and would much rather be by himself. He automatically thought about going to see Erik but the rage that was building inside him was a clear indicator that he’d be pushing the man down to sate his anger and T’challa really didn’t want that, so he let himself stew for a few minutes inside the garden before dialing the one person that always knows how to calm him down.

“T’challa! Did you really walk out of the council meeting today?” She asked. “Nakia. Who told you?” He said with embarrassment. “Okoye. She was very upset with you earlier. Shuri on the other hand thought it was amusing.” She said matter of factly. The angered man rolled his eyes. “What upset you to such a point? She said delicately. “I... do not agree with their choice of rational. In no way does N’Jadaka and W’kabi have anything in common.” He growled viciously. “Ah. So that is what this is about? T’challa, I have never known you to be someone that is led blindly by emotions.” Nakia said firmly. “That is because I am not that type of man. My whole life has been about discipline. You would know that more than anyway.” He stated calmly. “Yes, I do. That does not change the fact that you were and still are upset that the council brought up Erik.” She teased. “Nakia that is not it! W’kabi was my best friend! My brother! He willingly wielded his weapon against me without even a second thought! To this very day, he still calls N’Jadaka King as if I am not actively sitting on the throne. For Bast sake, I could kill him with my bare hands with how angry I am at him!” He yelled.

“Have you expressed this to him?” She questioned. “For what reason? He did not give one antelope ear about my feelings when he waltzed into the throne room, willing and ready to condemn my father.” He replied. “But T’challa, he had...” she trailed off as the King erupted once more. “Do not tell me that he had reason! W’kabi isn’t the only person to lose people that he cares about! I had reason to kill Zemo but I chose otherwise! What about N’Jadaka, Nakia?! My father destroyed his whole life when he killed my uncle! Yet, He is still here!” He roared in rage, as she gasped at him. “I know how hard that was for you T’challa. But you are unlike any man that I have ever known. Was Erik not like W’kabi when he challenged you in ritual combat? They are of the same vibranium cloth, the difference is you have forgiven Erik.” She said with calming reassurance. “When will you return to Wakanda?” He asked, changing the subject. “In a few weeks.” Nakia answered with a smile. “I look forward to it.” He stated.

Cutting the comm, T’challa turned to see his mother waiting for him at a nearby bench. “Mother. I..” He began before she cut her eyes at him. Quietly, he sunk down beside her. “My son. Are you feeling better after your outbursts earlier?” She questioned. “I’m sorry Mother.” He said again with his head down. “T’challa. You are the King of Wakanda. There are better ways to get your point across then throwing a childish tantrum. It is something that I would expect from your cousin.” She stated firmly. “My feelings on this situation with W’kabi are not in a place of rational. Therefore, I believe it is best that I am not apart of his trial.” T’challa admits. “A true King is able to see his own faults and acknowledge them. I, too believe that you made the right decision. However, your methods were impulsive.” She scolded before rubbing his back. He shook his head in agreeance, looking up only when he felt her presence leave him. “T'challa.” Ramonda stated. “Yes mother?” he called out. “I am most surprised that you chose to call Okoye instead of going to see Erik. I trust that you have been treating him well.” she said with a smile before leaving the young King staring in embarrassment.

After a few minutes of pondering, he rose from his sit on the bench and started head inside when a familiar voice caught his attention. Slowly, he crept closer to confirm his suspicions. “My King. I am sorry to call at such a time. My trial began today.” Wkabi said to the image of N’Jadaka. “No sweat man. I guess that explains why I ain’t see T'challa today.’ he said with curiosity. “That is odd Kumkani. He exited the trial before it was over.” the Border tribe warrior said in confusion. “Whatever. Maybe he’s finally doing some King shit.” He sneered. “I do not believe so. He was extremely upset.” the man stated. “Well fuck his bitch ass. How you feel bout your trial?” Erik questioned. “Honestly, my King. I am unsure. I would feel at ease if Okoye would attend.” W’Kabi confessed. T'challa rolled his eyes from the bushes. “Yeah well that She Devil was always going to choose his side. If I were able to attend, I’’d support you.” Erik said carelessly causing the other man to look on bitterly. “I am aware my King. However, T’challa would be foolish to allow your presence in court so early. Also, Okoye did not choose him over me.” he responded. “Yeah. Yeah. She chose Wakanda. You such a sucka. Love don’t exist for people like us who know the importance of vengeance.” the man growled. “But Kumkani Okoye’s my wife… I” He began before he was cut off by the other man. “Fuck does that got to do with anything? T’challa fucks me and I still don’t give a fuck about his spoiled bitch ass feelings.” Erik stated with vigor.

The King had heard enough and swiftly turned and quietly walked away. He was happy to know that Erik did not care about him, therefore, he would now stop feeling guilty about his brutality to the man. “Intloko enzima iveza umntu ongakhuselekanga” (A head that is hard reveals a man that is insecure) T"challa heard in his head. His father used to say it during many of his lessons on discipline and discernment. He felt in this moment that Wakandan Proverb could not describe Erik in any better way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been a while!
> 
> I feel like this Fic isn't good. I am going to keep working on it.


	8. Chapter 8

In Oakland, California, you had to have grit, fire, and a will to survive. Erik had it all, including a ruthlessness that set him apart from everyone else. He learned early that he had a way with words. A perfect asset to his ability to charm people with his looks. So, he took pride in speaking his mind without fear and of course Talking shit. Call it an effect of growing up in group homes his whole life but he was a fighter and he relished in being underestimated.

As a adolescent, Erik’s mouth got him into a lot of situations that his fist had to get him out of, yet it still helped him slide between many legs of girls his age and otherwise. It was partly the reason why he was able to get out of the group home in his mid teens and go to MIT. That and the fact that he had been groomed on how to pleasure since he was eight or nine years old, so he lacked for no skills on throwing the D or taking it for that matter. In the military, he became known for pushing down his superiors and giving them first hand experience on why he wasn’t someone to play with, Hell he had even done it to Klaue and He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t expected to do the same to T’challa.

Speaking of T’challa, Erik was at his wits end waiting for the King. He hadn’t spoken to the man since the night they made love after his nightmares. That was four days ago mere hours before Wkabi’s trial. He had called the man when he found out that he walked out angrily but received no response. Feeling the loneliness creep up his chest, he decided to call again. His heart fluttered when his cousin’s face appeared on the screen. “Stop calling me Erik. I do not have time to entertain you today.” The man said before cutting the link. “Fuck you.” He stated sadly as he sat on his bed.

Ignoring his instincts that were warning him not to irritate the man, he called again and went on a childish rant. “Fuck you Cous’! I hate you! This is exactly why none this mufuckas here respect you! You swear you better than me when I kicked ya bitch ass in ritual combat!” He screamed in frustration. Amusement lacing his voice, the King asked darkly, “N’Jadaka, what have I said about your mouth?” A look of disappointment coved his features as he responded, “What are you going to do about it? Huh? You gonna shove ya dick down my throat like the little Momma’s bitch that you are?” He questioned. “Watch yourself N’Jadaka.” T’challa warned. “Ooh. Is the King mad because he’s a fucking Momma’s boy? Maybe I should go tell the Queen how her son likes to have me face down ass up. I bet she’ll love that.” He sneered before his cousin flicked his Kimoyo beads abruptly. 

Erik smiled to himself as he stripped and headed to take a bath. He had succeeded in his goal of bothering T’challa, so he decided to take some time to relax. However, he seemed to never learn. Talking shit worked for him with everyone outside of Wakanda but it didn’t work for him inside this Kingdom, more so because of T’challa. It seemed that the more he riled up the man, the more consequences he had to face. Therefore, Erik should’ve been prepared when a hand tugged on his locks causing him to cry out in pain.

“Dammit! Are you fucking crazy?” He yelled angrily, arms flailing at his sides. “You like running your mouth?” The King questioned. “Come on T’challa. You know I ain’t mean it.” He pleaded. “Oh really?” The man responded before Erik was gagging around his cock. “Uhn! Uhn!” He groaned, hitting the man’s legs. “ You always speak with reckless abandon, as if your opinions are the only ones to be respected.” He spat out before shoving his penis down the unwilling throat one last time and then pulling out.

Cack. Cack. Cack. Erik coughed as he tried to catch his breath. “I warned you to leave me to my work yet you decided that you needed your King’s attention. Therefore, Let’s make sure that you hold up your end of the bargain. Eh.” He whispered in the coughing man’s ear, causing him to shiver. “Ah!” He cried out as he was pushed into the wall and hit his head. “How about we make a film that features our escapades, since you want everyone to know.” T’challa taunted as he pushed a button on his Kimoyo beads. “Fuck you.” He spat as his head was pushed down. “That’s exactly what I’m going to do.” T’challa growled as he pushed inside.

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!” Erik cried out as the man began to thrust into him. The pace was so  
Brutal that his entire body rocked forward everytime the man came flush to his ass. “Nothing to say N’Jadaka?” He smirked, gripping Erik’s neck and pulling his head back. “Uhn. Stop!” He cried out, feeling dizzy. “Let the camera see your pretty face.” He taunted, shoving the Kimoyo beads toward the man’s head. “No! Ah!” He moaned as the grip around his neck tightened. At that, he was brutalized, each thrust of the man’s hips coming flush to his ass and hitting his prostate. “Ohh! Ohh!! Pl.. ease!” He squealed, pressure building in his stomach.

“Who is your King?” T’challa growled in his ear, hitting his hips to drive the question home. “N..No! No! Ah! Hah!” The man sounded. “Do you wish to be stubborn?” He questioned darkly, glaring at the man. Receiving no answer, The King drug the younger man over to the edge of the tub before flinging him onto the floor by his neck. The man yelled in pain, “Aaaaa! Aaaaa! Aaaa!” As he landed on his stomach with a hard thud. His vision was blurry as he tried to refocus while he was maneuvered onto all fours. “Ahhhhh! Ahhhh!! Hah!! Hah!!” He screamed as he was fucked vigorously. “Your defiance will only cause for more punishment and I am greatly excited about it.”The man taunted. “It hurts! It hurts!” The man sounded as T’challa fucked him with no care. Pumping harshly into him, the King continued while licking and biting the man's neck, “And with your precious W’Kabi sentenced to 10 years of hard labor in the Jabari mountains, I shall have you strictly to myself.” Erik felt like it continued on for hours, as his knees gave out and his head thudding against the floor. He came and passed out shortly afterwards. 

“Mmhm” he groaned as he started to come to. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked around to assess his surroundings. He was laying on the floor, and a shiver ran up his spine, helping him realize that he was naked. Raising up on his arms and legs, he slipped and fell back down. Peering down, he saw that he had fell in his own blood that was underneath him. “I couldn’t have bled this much.” He said to himself. “Good, you are awake.” The voice sounded from the shadows, causing him to snap his head in its direction. “Shit!” He cursed because the action was to much and caused his head to throb. “Clean yourself so I can have you before I leave.” T’challa commanded. “Bitch! I ain’t your fucking whore!” He shrieked defiantly. “N’Jadaka, get in the tub before you anger me further.” The man warned sternly.

Deciding that it was for the best, he kept his response to himself and tenderly crawled over to the tub and slowly got in. The water was hot and relaxing as he washed his body. The dried blood filled his water as he thoroughly cleaned himself off. As he stood up to exit, he quickly grabbed onto the sides for purchase as he felt light headed. “Fuck. I gotta have a concussion.” He stated lowly before continuing the painful trek to his bedroom. Grabbing the towel off the bed, he dried his hair and his muscular body before plopping on his back. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw T’challa walk over to him. The long black robe was open, exposing the man’s toned body causing him to get an instant erection. Tears pricked his eyes as he was pulled forward on the bed by his legs. His body shivered as his cousin peppered his chest and neck with kisses before capturing his lips in a rough kiss. “Mhmm. Hnn. Hnn.” He moaned as he felt the man’s cock sheath itself inside him. “Ah! Ah! Mhmm! Fuck me!” He cried out, the pace gradually picking up. T’challa circled his hips and then pushed Erik’s legs back, seemingly bending the man in half. “Ooh! Ooh! T’challa! T’challa!” He screamed. Their lips crashed together again as his vision started to go white and his head pounded harshly. “I.. I can’t! Pl..Please! Da..Daddy!” Erik pleaded desperately. The feel of a thick tongue filled his mouth and his release pooled on his stomach. “Ugh! N’Jadaka!” The man growled out his release over top of him before he passed out once more. 

“Seriously T’challa? You can not keep doing what you want and expect me to fix him every time.” A woman’s voice sounded when Erik came too. He sat up quickly before falling back onto the surface below him. 

“Erik’s concussion has sorted itself out over the past three days. You are lucky that it was not severe.” She said. He turned his head to the voice and opened his eyes, taking in Shuri looking at him. Smiling, he leaned forward, laying back down as he got dizzy. “You shouldn’t be moving yet.” She stated with concern. He stared at her before his eyes rolled back into his head and he was out again.

Erik was walking in the Wakandan garden out into the vast Wakandan jungle when he sat down under a tree to rest. He closed his eyes when he felt a wet sensation on his cheek. Peering up, he saw a Black Panther licking his face. “Hey there baby.” He purred, patting the cats head. The dark eyes shun a royal purple as the cat licked the man once more and turned around growling. Searching to see what caused the Panther distress, the old soldier gasped to see a group of people surrounding them. The faces all caused the curious man to wince as he recognized many of his abusers. He began to whimper in fear when the group advanced on him, despite the panthers growls. 

There was screaming. A lot of screaming before he realized that it was coming from him. “Erik, you need to calm down.” Shuri warned. “His blood pressure is spiking.” Aneka observed. “Call T’challa. I will give him a sedative.” The young scientist requested. “T’challa. T’challa.” He thought before a prick hit his arm and he fell back into the darkness.

“He was calling for you brother. Screaming to say the least.” His baby cousin said angrily. “Is he going to be alright.” The familiar voice of T’challa soothes him. “Ba..by?” He questioned dryly, eyes fluttering open at the man. “Hello N’Jadaka. How are you feeling?” His cousin questioned from beside him. He just stared in awe at his regal nature. Shuri appeared next to him with a cup of water while T’challa helped him sit up. Erik gulped down the contents of the glass before reaching out and holding his cousin’s hand. “I feel alright. Just a little sore.” He drawled out. “Do you remember screaming earlier?” She asked curiously. “A little.” He whispered. “Hmm... we will keep you overnight for monitoring.” The genius stated.

“T'challa, what caused such violence?” Shuri questioned as they watched Erik sleep. “I do not wish to speak about this matter.” he deflected. “No? Well then when will you be ready brother? Hmm? When you kill him?’ she questioned. “Do not speak to your King in that way.” he frowned. Flicking his ear, she continued, “I am serious. I have not known you to be so ruthless. He had a concussion along with two head contusions plus anal tearing. You are lucky that a trial is not being requested against you.” Rolling his eyes, he said lowly, “Erik would never put me on trial. I will not allow it.” Shuri stepped away from her brother and then asked, “Is it consensual?” A look of disbelief covered his features. “I am not answering that.” he whispered. “Are your desires at such a level that you are raping our cousin?” she inquired, looking him dead in the eyes. Turning away, he responded, “Do not ask me questions that I am uncomfortable with.”

Her eyes got big as saucers. “Oh Dear Bast. You are. I’m telling mama!” She shrieked. “Shuri stop that. Keep it down. You can not tell mother.” he responded sternly. “T'challa, you know what rape does to someone. You even punished Erik for saying he would do those things to me.” She said sadly. “I know sister. It is just that… For the love of Bast, I am unable to control it. I have surrounded myself with work, avoided his chambers and yet I always find myself over top of him. It feels like I lose control of my body and only become present after he is crying.” he confessed in shame. “It seems it is worse than I suspected. You will begin your therapy next week while I study the herb. I am sure that it has altered many of your behaviors.” The young Princess concluded.


	9. Chapter 9

The King of Wakanda was busy but today he was in his office looking over paperwork for the expansion of the Wakandan Outreach Center. There were 6 new proposals for new centers, half being for the East Coast and one being for the South. Queen Ramonda had requested that she handle the aftermath that was still brewing from W'kabi sentence since T’challa did not want to take part in it. 

He had just approved the final East Coast proposal for New York when his beads beeped. “Hello Ayo.” He greeted. “Kumkani, Aneka wishes to speak with you. She is here outside.” She said sternly. “Send her in.” He responded and cut the comm. A few seconds later, The Dora guard walked in with a weary look on her face. “Kumkani. Killmonger requests to see you.” She announced. “Tell home that I am handling important affairs.” He said with nonchalance. “I did. His reaction was concerning.” The anxiety sounded in her voice. T’challa peered at her, waiting for her to continue. “He began to cry saying that you did not want him because he was used goods.” She said, observing the flash of guilt and anger that flashed over the Kings features. Sighing, he said, “Bring him here. I will see him.”

Aneka turned and opened the door to guide Erik inside. “T’challa!” He squealed with delight as he saw the man. Carefully, she removed the cuffs. “Hello Erik.” T’challa stated flatly. The younger man turned to Aneka and sneered, “See. I told you he’d let me visit him! You hard headed bitch!” She raised her spear swiftly. “N’Jadaka, Apologize!” The King yelled fiercely, causing the man to jump. “Hmph. I’m not sorry. The people here don’t fucking listen.” He said defiantly. “What have I told you about your mouth?” T’challa said darkly. Erik shivered before whispering, “I’m sorry Aneka.” 

“You May go. I will speak with him.” The darker man commanded. “Are you angry with me Daddy?” He asked cautiously. “No, I am not.” The King responded. “Th..Then why haven’t you visited since I first returned from the Medical Center?” Erik questioned. “I have been busy. You know this.” He responded lowly. Walking over, he leaned down and pressed their lips together. T’challa’s hands came up and gripped his back, pulling him into his lap. Pulling away, he stated, “It’s been a week. You ain’t even stop by once.” He was dragged into another kiss as He began to unbutton the man’s robe.

“Mhm.” He moaned out as the man kissed down his stomach. Slowly, Erik rose from his lap and sunk in between his legs. He nuzzled the man’s cock before unbuttoning the Black pants and freeing his semi hard sex. Erik licked his lips before looking up at T’challa and kissing the head. Not breaking eye contact, he sunk down on the length, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head. “Oh. Ohh. Ohhh.” T'challa moaned out. He began to circle his tongue around the base as he bobbed up and down, pulling back each time the cock hit his throat. 

Fingers scraped his scalp before capturing his locks and forcing his head down. “Keep looking at me like that and I won’t be able to hold back.” The man warned. Tears flowed from his eyes as he continued to bob his head and peer up at T’challa. In a flash, Erik saw the man’s eyes flicker a purple hue before he was pulled up by his hair and lifted onto the vibranium desk. “I warned you, didn’t I.” He said gruffly, eyes still the color of the heart shaped herb. 

The younger man smirked as his shorts were pushed down and a cock was at his entrance. “Ah! Ah! Ah! Ahhh!” He cried out as he was pounded into. A hand grabbed his neck as he moaned and cried in pleasure. “You’ll never give this to another.” T’challa growled in his ear, licking his neck. “Da...Ddy! Daddy! Fuck!” Eriked moaned. Grabbing onto the man’s hips, The King held him in place as he thrust brutally. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” He shrieked at the roughness. 

A thought crossed his mind as he grabbed Erik’s ass and spread him open. Instinctively, he wrapped his legs around the man. T’challa held onto him tightly as he maneuvered them into his chair. Thwack. Thwack. Thwack. Came the sounds of him smacking the plump ass in his hands. “Move.” He commanded. Erik raised himself up and down on the hard penis as he lost himself in the pleasure. “Ah!! Daddy!! Fuck me! Fuck me!!” Leaning down, he stuck his tongue in the man’s mouth as he bounced up and down on his hard sex. “Doing good. Just like that.” T’challa encouraged as he pushed Erik’s hips down to meet his thrusts. “Mhm. Mhm. Mhmm.” He moaned as their lips met again. “Who am I?” The King questioned with a rough thrust. “Ah! Ohhh! Daddy!” He cried. Satisfied, He bit hard into Erik’s neck as they both ceased up and released.

They sat catching their breath after their intimate activities. “Plug me. I don’t want it to come out” Erik said absentmindedly. “I do not store plugs in my office.” T’challa responded. “My pantsh... Brung it wif me.” He slurred out. Fiddling with the man’s pants on his desk, he pulled out the gold plug. Carefully he raised them up from the chair and laid the man carefully on the desk before slowly extracting himself. “Mmhm.” The man moaned out at the emptiness. Swiftly, the plug was pushed into the loose pucker and his pants slipped back over top. Looking up, Erik pushed T’challa into the chair before he made his way to the floor and licked the excess cum from his cock and stomach. He retouched the man and zipped his pants before buttoning his black robe.

“Can I stay here?” He asked with half lidded eyes. T’challa simply placed him on the couch and went to open the window that was concealing the Wakandan afternoon sunset. He sat on the edge of the sofa, taking in Erik’s sleeping form, regret and guilt pooling in his chest.

The night that Erik had finally woken up in the Medical center, T’challa had stayed the night to keep an eye on him while Shuri took some rest time. He had slept in one of the back rooms to give the man privacy. Around 2 am, his instincts caused him to stir awake. Five minutes later, Erik was screaming from the other room. “No! No! Help me! Ah!! Ahhh!” He yelled and thrashed in his sleep. The Wakandan King walked over and slowly rubbed the man’s back to get him to calm down. Erik had peered at him from unseeing eyes before leaning up and rubbing his face against the man’s arm, sniffing him like a cautious pet. Once he sensed no harm, he fell back into the bed and went back to sleep.

It seemed that Erik had developed some type of excessive need for T’challa. He had been conjoined at his hips since he woke up, even daring to push the man down to suck his cock, causing Shuri to partially walk in on T’challa cumming down his throat. The lack of the King’s presence sent him into extremely defensive moods, causing the young genius to perform Erik’s checkups in the afternoons when her brother could be present. 

However, T’challa had abruptly been called away to deal with the Mining Tribes trade negotiations. The man was gone for two days when he was contacted about his behavior. Shuri had informed him that she could not run test because The ex soldier had assaulted one of her assistants and holed himself up in a room. He called the man shortly after. “T’challa! Where are you?” He shrieked, almost childlike. “Erik. Why are you not allowing Shuri to give you treatment?” He questioned. “That bitch keeps tryna boss me around.” Erik said absentmindedly. “Do not speak about my sister in that way.” The King stated firmly. The younger man pouted. “You will let Shuri and the rest of her Staff tend to you while I am working. If not, I will punish you.” T’challa said gruffly. “N..No! Okay Daddy!” He said in panic. 

Erik was discharged the day that T’challa returned from the Mining Tribe. The King made his way to the man’s quarters to check up on him. He entered the man’s living room and headed to the bedroom to wait for him. Hearing the running of the shower, T’challa took a seat in the chair next to the balcony and plucked a book off the untouched table. “T’challa!” He squealed with excitement, once he spotted the man. The darker man watched him closely as he waltzed over in just a towel. “How are you Erik?” He questioned as the man plopped into his lap. “I missed you.” Erik confessed before leaning in and kissing the other man. 

“Really?” He questioned as he lifted the man up by his ass and placed him on the bed. “Yes really.” The man smiled. “Hmm. That’s nice but I have some work to attend to.” T’challa said casually, running a hand over Erik’s cheek. Grabbing the King’s hand desperately, he inquired, “You’re leaving?” He received a neutral look in return. “Pl..Please. Stay Please.” Erik pleaded. “For what reason Erik? Hmm?” He asked. “I..I..” The man began before pushing T’challa back and standing up. Leaning in, he kissed the man again before removing the towel, turning around and bending over with his legs spread and back arched. “I need it.” He answered. “What Exactly is it that you need? Be very specific.” T’challa growled. “Your dick. I need your dick.” Erik pleaded. “If that is what you need, then undress me.” He commanded.

The younger man worked diligently to get the Royal attire off of the man. Working down his pants, he began to stroke the man’s length before a hand stopped his ministrations. “That is not what you said you needed. Get back in position.” He commanded roughly. Before Erik could fully bend over, he was pushed down and breached. “Ssh! Ahh! Ahh! Fuck!” He cried out at the intrusion. A dark chuckle left T'challa's mouth as he pistoned into the man. “This is what you wanted, is it not.” He taunted as Erik cried out in pleasure. “Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Daddy!” Bending over his entire back, he grabbed the younger man’s hips and thrust in quickly before pulling out slowly. “Ah! Ahn!Ahh! Ahn! Ahh!” He moaned, drool running out of his mouth. “Uhn.” T’challa grunted as Erik tightened around his cock.

Maneuvering the man around so that he was on his back, The King pounded into him despite his recent orgasm. “Gah! Aagh! Daddy! Daddy!” He cried out, as his sensitive prostate was abused. Leaning forward, Erik kissed T’challa as he rolled his hips. Feeling himself about to Climax, the darker man thrust harder as he kissed and sucked The man’s neck. “Ahh! Ahh! Ahhh!” Erik screamed as his cousins teeth sunk into his neck and they both ejaculated at the same time. “Mhmm.” He moaned as T’challa extracted his teeth and licked the bite. Sniffing the man’s neck, Erik dosed off to sleep as the other man pulled out and plugged him up to keep his seed inside.

Jolting back to the present, T’challa looked over Erik once more before calling Aneka. “Take Erik back to his quarters. I have a meeting with Shuri.” He said sternly. She pressed a button on her Kimoyo beads and a bed formed that she and T’challa places the man on. Once she left, he exited his office sand headed to the Lab. Shuri waited patiently for him at the entrance. “You were just with Erik, weren’t you?” She asked. “Yes. How did you know?” He inquired. “Your eyes are a bit purple.” The young Princess responded. “They are. I did not notice.” T’challa said anxiously. 

“Anyways, Erik is suffering from a form of memory loss. His brain scans show that cognitively he is healthy, however Psychologically, he is struggling. These colors here and here, show traumatic damage.” She stated, pointing to the scans. “Are you able to determine the intervals of which the trauma began?” He questioned. “Of course? Who do you think I am?” She asked, feigning fake offense. “Now, there is a belief that the more red there is, the more trauma but as you see from our Scans, he has multiple colors that enter connect. I pulled each piece apart and here is what I found. The earliest form of trauma in his life, represented in red, was violence at 8 years old, when his father was murdered. Then, here, in blue, the trauma is sexual which started at 8 until 16 but resurfaces at his current age 30. Now the red is shown from his early 20’s until 30 also.” She says. 

“Is that what is affecting his memory?.” The King questioned. “To some extent, yes. From the scans, Erik has been using his Killmonger identity to keep his memories from childhood repressed. After you started raping him, those memories resurfaced because in Wakanda, he does not have the power that Killmonger had as a soldier. Here, he is just Erik, therefore he could not run from it any longer. However, after the last incident of violence between you two, his mind has reworded itself to keep him safe.” She diagnosed. “Is there anyway to reverse this?” He asked. “As of right now, no. Erik will have to go through the motions.” She stated.

“Do you have any updates on the herb?” He asked, changing the subject. “In my research, I have found that many generations ago, before the herb internally adapted, many who first sat on the throne went through animalistic transformations. They didn’t use suits to be Black Panther because their bodies adapted in battle and they were able to shape shift. There is a reason why Wakandan history, pinpoints the first one hundred years as the most Brutal. That was the time before the herb had changed and Vibranium became more prominent.” She concluded. “I’ve never learned this in any of my lessons.” He stated wearily. 

“That’s because the first hundred years were filled with violence. I had to do a lot of digging to find this information, but a lot of it was very disgusting T’challa. At that time, the structure of power was extremely different. It was broken up in three sections, Alphas, Betas and Omegas. Many of the Alphas, if not all were were warriors, making them the strongest; the Betas were the intellectuals and healers, making them the centerpiece of the power structure; and Omegas, no matter man or woman, could bear children, causing them to be submissive, making them the lowest piece of society.” She said with disgust. T’challa looked at her in surprise. “Continue.” He demanded. “Every Ruler to take the throne in Wakanda has always been the strongest, hence why they fight in ritual combat. It was a practice that started after the first Alpha King to sit on the throne was killed by a jealous Alpha from the same tribe. However, the Omegas of that time were not able to choose mates. They were raped by their partners and once delivered a mating bite, they were tied to that Alpha for life.” Shuri stated. 

T’challa looked remorseful. “Remember the stories they told us about the only illness that hit Our lands?” She asked. “The Blue Fever.” He responded, eyes going wide. “Yes. The Blue Fever is believed to be the disease sent down upon Wakanda by Bast to rid us of what was corrupting us. In the records, every Alpha and Omega that was alive died, except for the last King and Queen because they mated out of pure love, therefore, they had passed the A and O gene down but it would remain dormant.” She remarked.

“Dormant? But we do not speak of any of this here.” He stated. “Yeah. I know. I will continue my research.” She said anxiously, hurrying away from her brother. T’challa watched her silently. She wasn’t telling him everything she knew but he was sure that he’d find out in due time


	10. Chapter 10

Erik woke to a dark room. He scanned his surroundings, realizing that he was back in his quarters and no longer in T'challa's Office. “He always gets what he wants and gets rid of me.” The man stated sadly as he shifted onto his side. “Shh.” He hissed as the plug grazed his sensitive insides. The thought of the plug made him realize that he needed to shower.

Opting for a bath instead, he let the water run as he removed his clothes. Sinking in, he sighed at the warmth and closed his eyes, while shimming the plug out of him. Erik felt like all of his worries evaporated while he sat in the tub but of course, his mind shifted to T’challa. He felt like he could smell the man from a mile away. Brushing it off, he focused on relaxing himself enough before he would have to scrub off the remnants of sex. The smell of Oak wood, purple haze, and royalty filled his nostrils causing him to stir with arousal. Slowly, opening his eyes, he saw T’challa standing inside the doorway. “You like what you see.” He teased as he smiled at the man. The blank stare that he received made him anxious. “T’challa?” He questioned cautiously. 

Seeing that the man wasn’t going to respond to him, Erik decided not to engage and continue with washing himself off. A flash of memories from his childhood played in his mind causing him to shudder. “A man that owned you would try to break you if you poked enough.” He thought to himself. He didn’t want that from T’challa. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the darker man take a step forward before the flashing of his Kimoyo beads had him leaving the room. A sigh left his lips as he focused back on cleaning himself. Erik exited the bath and headed back in his room to get dress. He could still smell the man’s scent lingering “Did I upset him?” He thought to himself as he plopped onto the bed and started to lotion up his body. Pulling on his boxers and tank top, Erik turned to face the opening door. “I have come with your dinner.” Naki stated as she rolled in a tray of food. “Have you by any chance seen T’challa?” He questioned, watching the girl look at him curiously.

“I have. Kumkani was meeting with Shuri and Nakia about Foreign Affairs.” She stated. “Oh. Ok.” He said lowly. “Naki, Do not tell him the King’s whereabouts.” Aneka hissed before stating to Erik, “Killmonger, you are not entitled to the King’s time. He has other matters to attend too.” The man glared at her, “I’m sure you’d know, bitch. Since you aren’t entitled to your wife’s time either.” He sneered. The Dora Milaje warrior looked at him viciously. “Mind your tongue before I chop it off.” She threatened. “I don’t give a fuck! They’ll build me a new one and I’ll still be sucking the King’s dick while you outside hopin’ you can lick your wife’s Pussy.” He smirked. 

“Stop it. Stop it!” The servant said as she felt the tension rising. Aneka observed Erik one more time before heading to the door. “Please make sure you eat. I do not want to be nagged at about you dropping weight.” Naki pleaded before turning and leaving. 

Erik glanced over the different trays of fruits, meats and breads before sitting back on the bed and closed his eyes. He didn’t have much of an appetite, despite not eating most of the day. “Why are you not eating?” A voice sounded, causing him to open his eyes quickly. T’challa was standing next to the untouched food. “I’m not hungry.” He said. “You haven’t eaten since breakfast Erik, you need to eat something.” The man stated firmly. “Or what Cous? Huh? You gonna force feed me?” He snapped out without thought. A smile covered the King’s face as he moved closer. “Are you getting your memories back?” He asked delicately. Erik refused to answer. 

Grabbing his chin, T’challa forced the man to look at him. A flash of Gold shun in his irises before extinguishing quickly. “Are you going to stay with me?” He whined. T’challa was a little taken aback by the sudden shift. “What is it that you want from me? Hmn?” He pried. Erik smiled with delight as he puckered his lips. Leaning down, T’challa kissed him softly. Pulling away, he declared, “You still must eat.” 

The King walked over toward the trays of food and piled an assortment of items on it before heading back to the bed. “Here.” He commanded as he gave the man the food. “T’challa I don’t want it.” He whined again. “Then I will be leaving.” The man threatened. “Fuck you! You leave anyways.” He growled out, showing his gold incisors. “I see you’ve gained back some of your fire.” T’challa chuckled before grabbing the man’s mouth and forcing a few grapes inside. Seeing the man about to spit out the food, he grabbed his chin again. “I said eat.” He growled, eyes shifting slightly and scent changing to a dangerous allure.

Instead of the man becoming more subdued, he stared right into the other man’s face in defiance. “Despite the enjoyment that I receive from you being hard headed, I am not in the mood for it today. Eat the food on your plate before you have to deal with the consequences.” T’challa threatened, pushing him onto the bed. At that, Erik whimpered in fear and slowly began to put food in his mouth. “Good. Eat a little more.” The King praised as the designs of his plate began to show. The other man smiled in return at the praise.

As the man finished, two cups were placed on the desk next to his bed. “Drink both of them. The purple liquid is juice. It is bitter compared to American beverages. The other liquid is water.” He explained. Erik looked on before he was rushing off the bed and to the bathroom. T’challa could hear him puking all the way inside the room. “How long have you been experiencing vomiting?” He questioned as the man left the bathroom. “This is the first time.” He said quietly. “Hmm. Tomorrow you will go visit Shuri.” He commanded. The other man shook his head in agreement as he laid on the bed. “Can you stay here with me? Please?” Erik asked meekly. T’challa slid next to him on the bed.

The faint sound of Erik’s snores helped lull The Wakandan King to sleep. He stirred a few hours later as his Kimoyo beads beeped. He watched as his cousin moved to get comfortable before he exited the bedroom to take the call.

“T’challa. Did I wake you?” The woman asked curiously. “Yes. But what is it that you need Nakia?” He questioned. “I needed to take a break from work. Our new group of kids are dealing with gruesome things.” She sighed. “The world has been exceptionally cruel to them. It can be disheartening.” T’challa responded. “It makes me so angry to see this happen. I feel like we are not doing enough.” She hissed in annoyance. “That is because we are working to undo years of mistreatment and abuse. It is extremely difficult work Nakia.” He said somberly. “Yes, i know. I feel guilty knowing that I’ve lived in Wakanda while others dealt with these circumstances.” She admitted. “That is why we give back to the world the way that we are. Soon the Exchange program will be up and running and we shall be able to give Wakanda to so many people.” He reassured.

“You are right T’challa. I feel better, now I just have to make it to vacation.” She said with a smile. “I cannot wait until you are back here. We can go to our childhood space and spend time together. You did always enjoy it there.” The Wakandan Royal propositioned. “Only if you promise to do all the things that I like.” Nakia chuckled. “Have I ever disappointed? I will plan accordingly.” He laughed before heading out of the door to the main hall.

Unbeknownst to him, Erik had woken when he moved off the bed and had heard the whole conversation. 

The next morning, the palace was buzzing with energy as everyone prepared for Nakia’s return. T’challa had busied himself with finishing work so that he could entertain Her for most of the trip. She was set to arrive in three days and he was determined to help her enjoy her vacation.

His beads flashed once before Shuri’s face appeared on the screen. “Did you view the budget outline for the Technology Sector of the East Coast Outreach Centers? I sent them hours ago.” She questioned. “No, I have not. They are currently on my list for today after the Council's proposals.” He responded. “T’challa. The Council reconvenes in 6 days. You are being ridiculous at Nakia’s visit.” She teased. “Eh? I just want to get my work done effectively.” He lied with a smile. “Yeah and you’ve stopped fucking Erik too.” She sneered. “Language Shuri.” T’challa tsked. “Speaking of Erik, has he stopped by to see you?” He asked. “No. He has not.” The Princess said in confusion. With a sigh, the man said, “He’s so stubborn.”

After his conversation with his sister, The Wakandan Royal refocused on his Work. He was determined to complete everything before the next two days were up. As the hours passed and the pile on his desk became smaller, he decided to call it a night. Once he made it out into the hallway, his nose twitched at the faint smell of vanilla and copper. Following the scent, he found himself standing outside of Erik’s door.

Entering, he headed toward the bedroom, stopping at the view of the man lounging on the couch in the living room. Getting closer, he tried very hard to suppress the urge to caress the man’s supple lips. However, his instincts won out as he touched the man gently. Erik stirred slightly, sniffing his hand before slowly opening his eyes. T’challa observed the man’s gaze shift from happy to anger in a matter of seconds. “I did not mean to wake you.” He said quietly. The other man just looked at him without saying a word. “Why did you not go see Shuri?” He uttered, leaning over the lounging man.

Turning his head swiftly, Erik held tightly onto the couch to keep from giving into his want to drape over the man. “Answer me.” The King demanded, forcing him to meet his eyes. The younger man whimpered at the tone before meekly rubbing his eyes. Tiredly, he forced himself from over the distressed man, stating a firm, “Come.” Before walking into the bedroom and discarding his robe. 

Draping the item over a chair, he turned to see Erik laying stiffly on the bed. Waltzing over, T’challa took in the man’s toned muscular body. Laying on the bed, he closed his eyes and tried to relax. The younger man, rolled onto his side and stuck his face in the crook of his neck before falling back into a deep slumber.

Erik woke the next morning in a good mood, despite the fact that he was running to the bathroom to puke. Finishing brushing his teeth, he showered and headed back to hopefully wake T’challa. However, as he entered his room, he was met with an empty bed. Despite his disappointment, he dressed and went to see Shuri. 

“Princess. Killmonger is here for a checkup.” Aneka stated as they entered the medical center. “What are your symptoms?” She asked dryly. “Nausea accompanied by vomiting, lack of appetite, and fatigue.” He responded. “Hmm.. Lay down.” Shuri advised. The screen behind him lit up with all his vitals. “Your blood pressure and heart rate are normal.” She observed. A faint beep sounded before she looked on curiously. “Who bit you?” Came the burning question. “Who do you think princess?” Erik questioned playfully. “Damn it T’challa.” The young girl swore softly. Aneka looked at her worriedly. 

“The good thing is that you are not pregnant. The bad thing is that your hormones have completely changed. This is what I believe is causing you to be sick. I will need a blood sample.” Shuri said coldly. “Pregnant? How would I be pregnant?” He said anxiously. “Does T’challa not fuck you?” She deadpaned causing Erik to flinch. “Oh.” He said awkwardly.

“By the way, has anything else changed or been different?” She interjected. “My smell has been heightened. I can smell T’challa before he enters a room.” He confessed. “Hmm... Interesting.” She feigned ignorance as she scribbled notes on her Touch pad. “For right now you need to get rest.” Shuri advised before turning to Aneka. “Would you let the King know that I need to speak with him?” She asked. “I’m sorry Princess. I can not.” The Dora responded. “Why not?” Erik growled out. Rolling her eyes and looking at Shuri, she stated, “Sister Nakia has arrived two days early and has been with Kumkani since. He had 2nd General Ayo inform is that he will be busy for He next couple of days.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I can't decide if I like Sassy Erik or sad Erik. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

“What do you know about Alpha and Omega dynamics?” Shuri asked. “A lot. My father detailed Wakanda’s history in his journals. Apparently our bloodline is connected to the last Alpha and Omega King and Queen.” Erik said curiously. Moving closer to the man, she explained, “Yes. The belief is that Bast suppressed those specific genes to help rebuild our Nation.” “And the gene would be prominent but not activated for a long time.” He finished smoothly.

“However, from your blood samples, the secondary gender has been activated and is no longer dormant.” She revealed. “What do you mean?” He questioned. “Our bloodlines resurgence of secondary gender is no longer a myth. It is currently happening.” Shuri stated. “That’s why I can smell Tchalla’s scent.” The man said. “Precisely. However, it’s also why you have been sick. Your estrogen levels have increased and your body is adapting to the shifts and changes.” She concluded. “Estrogen levels? But...” he began before he stopped short. “You are an Omega Erik.” The young genius said delicately. “B..but. What caused it?” He whispered. “I am still researching that to be correct but a scientific guess is that your ingestion of the heart shaped herb and well.... your personal relationship with T’challa.” She assured. 

Speaking of T’challa, Erik hadn’t spoken to the man since the night before his first checkup. “Does he know?” The ex soldier asked his cousin. “Not fully. He’s been pretty busy lately.” She stated awkwardly. “I’ll tell him that you need to speak with him.” He stated with disappointment. Shaking her head, she left him to his thoughts.

Returning back to his rooms, he sat on his bed dazed at the information he just received. “I’m an Omega huh.” He thought to himself. Walking over to his night stand, he opened the draw and pulled out his father’s old journal. 

During the first 100 hundred years of Wakanda’s beginning, Omegas were seen as the lowest pieces of civilization. Many, male or female, Omegas lived as kept assets, due to their ability to bare children. Oftentimes, Alphas would force themselves upon them citing uncontrollable urges. It was due to the primal nature of an Alpha to possess a worthy partner both physically and mentally. An Omega with a claiming bite would be bond to their partner forever and the same would go for the Alpha. 

After reading the passage, he started to cry. His life had been nothing but pain and disappointment and after he had built himself up, here was the world giving him more pain and hardship. It angered him to the point where all he could do was cry out the bitterness searing through his heart. He wanted, no needed to see T’challa. It was the only way he would feel better. 

“Would he answer?” He said to himself while playing with his Kimoyo beads apprehensively. Nakia had been back for four days. The first day of her return, Erik flicked his Kimoyo beads and dialed the King of Wakanda. He sulked with sadness when the man didn’t answer. The second day, he had asked Aneka to tell T’challa that he needed to speak with him about his health, that however, didn’t even get him a reply. The third day, Erik had called and even had Aneka escort him to Tchalla’s office. The man denied seeing him which sent him over the edge. He had tossed around as much nonvaluable items as possible. 

Today was the fourth day and a few hours before his appointment with Shuri, Naki came in with an outfit for him to wear to Nakia’s official welcoming ceremony. “I’m not going.” He groaned, folding his arms and sitting on the bed. “The King said you must attend.” Aneka smirked. “Go tell your King to fuck himself! I’m not fucking going! Matter of fact, Get out! Both of you leave!” Erik yelled angrily. Waiting until the two women left, he looked at the beautifully woven traditional red outfit. Deep down a part of him wanted to wear the outfit and show off for T’challa but the angrier part of him, wanted to be disobedient so he decided he would do just that.

Despite finding out about his secondary gender earlier in the day, He dressed in the form fitting outfit that outlined his muscles and headed to the door. There was a reason why Erik had been able to take down many countries. He was a chameleon and T’challa would learn that soon enough.

Aneka escorted him to the main room where all the guests were convening. He walked in with long strides that demanded attention as he made his way to the side of the Royal Family. He waved at his Aunt, the Queen and his cousin, Shuri before turning toward the crowd and smiling. His lips twitched slightly when he saw T’challa walk in with Nakia laughing loudly. A huff left his lips as he looked around the room for something to take his mind off of the two. Seeing some of the Border Tribe women, he waltzed over with confidence. “Prince Erik.” They squealed as he made eye contact. “What’s up ladies? You both look lovely.” He complimented. A fake smile of gentleness was over his features as they talked about how excited he was to be able to attend.

His original conversation with them halted when a woman, Known as Leila walked over. “Hello Erik.” She smiled as she moved closer to him. “Leila. What’s up beautiful.” He responded. “Clearly you. Where have you been?” The woman inquired, batting her eyelashes. “I’ve been trying to readjust. It’s different not being the King.” Erik smiled, sadness in his eyes. “Well, you’re still my King.” She said, placing both hands on his chest. “Oh am I?” He teased. “Yes. I would show you how a King deserves to be treated.” She whispered in his ear. “Hmm. That sounds good. How you plan to do that?” Erik smirked. “Come with me and find out.” Leila breathed out hotly, before grabbing his hand and pulling him to the exit.

They made it outside and down the corridor when her lips were on him. His nose twitched at her bland honey scent that was draped in male musk. Erik had met her in one of the “secret” Wakanda whore houses. He knew from her drunk babbling that she slept with men to feel better about herself. Fucking her was never something he entertained, but he didn’t mind the attention she was giving him. She kissed on his neck and before he knew it, she was pulling his cock free from the confines of his pants. 

“Whoa. Whoa. Leila stop it. I can’t let you do that.” He said hurriedly to stop the woman. “Why? I will make sure it is the best.” Leila stated with a smirk. “The person I’m dealing with will kill me. You can’t.” He concluded. She simply smiled before the heat of her mouth sunk over his limp sex. “Shhh!” He moaned out at the feeling. Nobody had touched his dick in a long time. His eyes looked down and glossed over at the way that he disappeared inside her mouth. Soon enough he was cumming in the woman’s mouth. “Damn girl. You tryna get me in trouble.” He said as he tucked himself in and fixed his clothes. Another smile was plastered on her face. “Aight. I got to go. Don’t want anyone to come looking for me.” He said as he left her by herself and headed back to the party. 

T’challa stared him down as he walked back inside. Erik gave a smirk and set off to socialize. Everyone knew who from what tribe was apart of the Erik fan club and many of them happened to be workers from different whore houses. In his last minute search for alcohol, a man with beautiful hazel eyes and radiant brown skin had stopped to speak with him. “Iyan. How are you?” Erik greeted nicely. “Hello. I am doing well today.” He answered. “You are looking handsome as usual cutie.” He pressed. “Stop it. You’re making me blush.” He confessed as a blush covered his cheeks. “I’m sorry love. You know I been telling you this since we first met.” Erik teased, crowding the man’s space. 

For a brief moment, instinct made the flirting man look up toward his cousin. A smile covered his face, despite the regret he was feeling at the anger in his secret lovers face. “Checkmate.” Erik thought to himself as he ran a hand down Iyan’s arm. “Why don’t you come with me for a little bit sweetness.” He coerced smoothly. The man shook his head as he blushed even more. 

The duo headed out to the garden. “I did not know that you were interested in my services.” The younger male said. Erik simply smiled at the man. “What would you like me to do?” He asked with excitement. His scent was chalky and laced with arousal. It caused Erik to feel a bit queasy. “Show me that fat ass.” He commanded. The aroused man pulled down his pants and leaned over to shake his ass for him. Rubbing his hands on the round globes, he lost himself in the feeling.

“Come sit on my dick.” Erik told the man eagerly. Seconds later he was free from his slacks and his soft member was being entered into the man’s ass. Before Erik could push completely in, a hand grabbed him forcefully. “What are you doing?” The man growled dangerously. Looking over, his eyes widened in fear at T’challa catching him in the act. “Iyan, Get out of my sight and stay away from him.” The King commanded angrily.

He was silent as the darker man dragged him into the palace and to his private. For a moment he felt relieved as he took in the dimly lit quarters. It was very T’challaesque with its regal organized interior. The air was draped in his natural scent. Intrigue from the room interested him so much that he was thoroughly distracted.

Refocusing himself, The scent that wafted off T’challa made Erik scared. He had never experienced that smell. The scent of herbs and wood were now the essence of burning flesh. However, he was still hurt and angry at him so he didn’t back down. “Go clean yourself. You have the smell of whores all over you.”’T’challa commanded. “Nobody says shit now that you walk around smelling like your War dog girlfriend.” He growled in response. “You dare to compare your behavior today to a 25 year friendship?” He questioned, pushing Erik against the wall. “You are a fucking hypocrite. Running around with that bitch and ignoring everything and everyone.” The younger man sneered.

A chuckle left his lips before he backhanded him. “I do not explain what guises I use for secret war dog assignments, especially not to someone who will willingly let prostitutes and whores suck and ride his cock.” Erik could taste the blood in his mouth and before he could stop himself, he was yelling at his cousin again. “You lie so fucking much! I bet you had that bitch hanging off your fucking dick like the tramp she is.” The death grip that appeared around his neck, knocked the wind out of him. “SHUT YOUR MOUTH RIGHT NOW.” He cautioned darkly. “No. I have to deal with you and that River tribe bitch running around playing in my fucking face but I can’t be around people who want my company.” Erik reeled.

A thud sounded as the Omega fell to the floor after T’challa punched him unexpectedly. “Do not accuse me of false actions when you were just about to have relations with a known prostitute in our garden. Be grateful that I am choosing not to castrate you.” He replied. Rubbing his cheek, the younger man turned his head in shame. “You will wash yourself of that filthy smell before I make you do it and Trust. It will not be pleasant.” T’challa forewarned.

“Why? So you can fuck me and then go run back to your main pussy? I ain’t doing shit.” Erik proclaimed. An animalistic smile covered the King’s features. “A wise warrior chooses their battles and you my dear cousin always choose wrong.” He teased. “No! No! Don’t rip it!” Erik yelled as his new outfit was being torn from his body. T’challa ignored him as he grabbed onto his locks and dragged the man into the bathroom. Pushing him inside the already filled tub, he slowly undressed while watching Erik move to sit up. 

The man’s silence annoyed him as he approached quietly. Without warning, he gripped his hair and pushed him head first into the large tub. Erik splashed around and tried to find purchase as he felt like he was drowning. He was allowed up for air for a few seconds before being pushed down again. “Stop! Please! No!” He cried when he was let up for air again. After the third time, Erik was crying hysterically. The King stepped into the tub and sat the emotional man on his cock. He licked and sucked Erik’s neck as he rammed inside of him. Once he got his relief, he pushed his cousin back into the soapy water and grabbed a towel. “Wash thoroughly, brush your teeth and come out.” He detailed angrily.

Doing as he was told, Erik felt guilty. “I shouldn’t have done that dumb shit. Now he’s going to beat my ass.” He thought sadly. He rinsed his mouth and headed out without a towel to cover his naked frame. “Ahh! Ahh!” The man cried out as sharp pains stung his back. “T’cha....” He began before he was grunting at the pain. “You are purposely trying to embarrass me? Huh? He grunted out, hitting the man with what felt like a cane. “N..No! N..No!” Erik shrieked as he fell to the ground and shielded his face. “You are mine! No one is allowed to touch you.” T’challa yelled as he rained down blow after blow.

Tears flowed down his face as he took the beating. He winced as the darker man pushed him onto his back. His eyes widened as his muscular legs were lifted into the air and Tchalla’s cock slid inside him. “Mhhm.” The man moaned out as he bent over and captured stunned plump lips. “They will never be anyone better than me N’Jadaka. He grunted as he thrust in the man roughly. “Hah. Hah. Ssh.” Erik gasped in response, tightly gripping his solid back. 

Sliding his hand around his cousin’s neck, The Wakandan Royal gripped tightly. “Uh.. hah. T’cha... T’cha.” He groaned as the other man raised up and fucked into him harshly. “I promise you this shall never happen again. Do not force me to lock you away forever.” He whispered hotly in Erik’s ear. “Bae.... uh.. huh... babe.” He gasped, the grip too tight around his throat. Letting go, he pushed into him harder before biting into his neck. “.......” No words left his mouth as he felt the sharp teeth penetrate so deeply that he came and fell slack before falling into darkness.

T’challa released Erik’s neck after he pumped his seed inside of him. He licked the blood from around the wound before picking the man up and laying him on the bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depictions of violence  
> Depictions of Rape

Damnit T’challa!” Shuri swore as she checked over Erik’s vitals. “Why do you not listen to what I say when it relates to Erik’s health?” She questioned. “Do not start with me sister. I caught him in our garden about to penetrate one of his fanboy prostitutes.” T’challa growled. Sighing, she read over the online health report.

“Call me when he wakes up.” He said, turning and walking away. “Wait one minute! You bonded him?!” She shrieked in alarm. “What are you talking about.” He responded. “Open your mouth. Let me see.” Shuri commanded as she pulled her brothers head to the side. Raising her beads, she flashed a light to the roof of his mouth. “Your canines have developed quickly. When you bit Erik yesterday, you bonded him to you for life and vice versa.” She explained. “How? In order for that to happen I would have to be an Alpha and he an Omega.” T’challa said absentmindedly.

“Obviously Genius.” She responded. “You never told me.” The King said worriedly. “ I did not get a chance to. The day that Erik came for a checkup, his hormone levels had changed drastically. Through his blood test, I found that he had a large influx in estrogen.” The young genius stated. “What caused this?” He asked. “My research on the heart shaped herb revealed that the genetic mutation happened due to ingestion. Your body adjusted to the herb three times; directly after Baba died, after ritual combat and the 3rd time in Jabari Land. Your Alpha genes were going to be ignited eventually, however, the urgency of your circumstances plus Erik’s presence caused them to present earlier.” She concluded.

“What happens now that we are bonded?” He asked obliviously. “What do you think? Eh? He’s now your life partner. Eventually, he’ll go into heat to be able to carry your children. I just wish you would be less rough with him.” Shuri nagged. “Okay. We will finish this discussion later. I have a meeting with Nakia.” T’challa responded. Watching her brother leave, she turned and walked over to Erik, letting out a sigh. 

The darkness turned into a grassy plane and beautiful purple Sky. As he sat up, he noticed a Panther laying next to him, palming at his back. “What’s the matter Baby?” He asked as the beautiful creature whined sadly. “N’Jadaka.” A voice called out to him softly. Quickly he whipped his head around to see who was calling him. “Who are you?” He asked as he saw a woman standing before him in a long white dress and headrest that mirrored Ramonda’s. “You know who I am N’Jadaka. Come so we can talk.” The woman demanded before turning away from him.

Following behind her hurriedly, he noticed that the Panther followed closely by his side. “Life has not been kind to you. The way it has not been kind to many who are destined to take the throne alongside a King of such power.” She said firmly, stopping in front of a river. “What do you mean?” He asked curiously. Looking at him, she said, “Why must you act as if you do not know the answers that you seek? Omegas, have always possessed very sound judgement. I-intuition yakho ayizange iphumelele. Njengom ntwana owaziyo ukuba ungam thembi. (Your intuition has never failed you. Even as a child, you knew who not to trust.)” She reassured.

“H..How do you know that?” Erik questions with shame. “Why would I not? It is my job as the last Omega Queen to guide you to a place of strength. Your life has given you all the tools to stand with your Alpha as an equal and not as an asset. Now that you are bonded, you will have to be strong.” She interjected. “Bonded? Who am I bonded too? When did that happen?” He gasped. “Tch. You will figure it out. It seems his spiritual Panther has already taken a strong liken to you. This is good. Now, Prepare yourself. “uhambo luqala ngoku.” (The Journey begins now).” She confirmed before disappearing.

Erik cringed as everything around him faded to black and he seemed to fall back into his body or rather beside it. There he laid on the floor as T’challa beat him for his ridiculous behavior. “I have to do better.” He said to himself before he was crashing into his body like ocean waves.

The sound of yelling and screaming filled his ears as he instinctively took off running throughout the unseen house. “Erik! Get ya ass back here now!” The man screamed. The tears ran down his face as he headed up the stairs and hid in a closet. No more than a few seconds later, he was dragged out by his collar and flung on the bed. “You little bastard! I told you to stay away from Amber didn’t I!” He screamed as he started to beat Erik with the belt. The younger boy took the beating the same way he always did when his foster parents punished him for something. “You think you a man because you fucking girls now? Huh?” The man questioned. Erik’s young mind shut down as he prepared himself for what was coming. “I’ll show you a man.” His foster father warned. 

The tears ran down Erik’s face as he felt the man pulling down his pants. It was the same at every house he had lived in since his father died. The penetration was painful as the man pushed his wide cock into the crying boys body. He pressed his face in the pillow as he screamed and begged.

Shuri woke from the blaring of an alarm. Holding up her hand and seeing the color, she leaped out of bed and headed to the Medical wing. Erik’s screams of pain and agony could be heard before she even headed inside. After getting to him, she saw that the emergency restraints were activated to keep him from falling as he thrashed around. “Stop! Stop! Take it out! Please!!” He cried out. She grabbed one of the sedatives out of the drawer and headed back over to him. He calmed down instantly before whispering out Tchalla’s name.

“I do not know how to heal him.” She stated after the fourth night of Erik screaming from nightmares. Flicking her Kimoyo beads, she dialed T’challa and was disappointed when he didn’t answer. A sigh left her lips as she looked the sleeping man over. He was suffering but she refused to sedate him like she did the first two nights. Heading out to her room, she went to go sleep before he had his nightly episode.

Erik was... lonely. “Is that the right feeling?” He thought to himself as he sat in the darkness. Every night seemed to be the same. He was in a pitch black space until some nightmare crept into him. “I’m sorry I keep dragging you into this baby.” He said to the Panther that was sitting next to him. The mysterious creature would lounge next to him at all times until before his nightmares would start. Erik watched as the animal rubbed against his leg, signaling that it was time to leave. “Okay, little Cat. See ya tomorrow.” He responded before patting the panthers head.

Slowly the animal walked away and blended with his surroundings. He knew that the nightmares were coming and would be even more vicious this day then they had the previous night. He laid down and balled himself up before the horror could begin.

Every dream started off with him and T’challa and this one was no different. They entered into their shared rooms. The mixture of scents creating a blanket of flowery vanilla spice. “How many times must I tell you to listen to Shuri about your health? You are carrying the future leader of this country.” His mate growled out. “Tchal... Alpha I’m fucking trying.” He responded angrily. “What do you mean you are trying? You are to automatically give up your own selfish ideals for the child you are carrying.” T’challa spat with disgust. “Selfish ideals?” Erik questioned in disbelief. “I told you I wasn’t ready. Yet here I am, cause you forced me to fucking keep it.” He ranted angrily. “In your condition, it is best to not anger me.” He warned. “Everything I do angers you. If I speak too much in court, You’re griping me up in the corner afterwards. If I don’t eat enough, you’re shoving a fucking spoon down my throat. I should’ve fucking ran away with W’kabi to Jabariland and never looked back.” Erik raved. 

He gasped in shock at the realization of what he said, but it was too late, T’challa was on him in an instant. “You will never leave me. I will not allow it!” He yelled, grabbing Erik’s hand. “Please baby. Please! I’m pregnant!” He pleaded desperately. “You should have thought about that before running your mouth.” T’challa concluded. Tears flowed down his face as he felt the man shimmy down his pants. Squeezing his eyes shut he winced as his legs were spread wide. 

He could feel the shift as it happened. Pain rocked through his body at all intervals. Slowly opening his eyes, he took in his surroundings. He was sprawled out on a desk inside of a dark basement. “No. No. No. Anything but this.” He said to himself. Panicking, he shook and flailed his body only to not move. Looking around he was restrained by his arms and legs. “I’m surprised you still have fight in you.” The man said from beside him. “Fuck you!” He yelled with defiance. The man frowned before snapping his fingers. In an instant a group of men circled him. His eyes went wide when he saw them advance on him. “To think, I was going to give you a easy day.” The man sneered at him. “Fuck him, Beat him, torture him. Honestly, do whatever you want but don’t break him, you’re paying me good money anyways.” He said as he turned and headed out of the room. “No! No! Get off me! No! No! Ahhhh!!! Ahhhh!!!!” He yelled as the men grabbed him. 

Shuri heard the screams before the alarm. She was concerned as she hurried over. Erik had not been screaming this loud or this much. “They’re hurting me! T’challa! Help me! T’challa! Please!” He screamed as he thrashed around the bed. She rummaged through her cabinet for a emergency sedative when she heard the man moan. Grabbing it and turning around swiftly, she watched as he curled into a ball on his side calling out for T’challa. Before the young genius came down from her shock to approach the man, he reered off the bed, eyes shining gold and let out a blood curdling scream, “ALPHA!”

Shurii read about the actions of an Alpha and Omega couple that were responding to one another’s distress and she did not want any parts of it. Hiding behind her desk, she peered over as Erik continued to struggle, screaming out every few minutes. However, after some time she knew that somehow T’challa had suppressed his instincts and would not come. Standing up, she observed as the distressed man cried and whined at his mates neglect. Administering the shot, she frowned as Erik fell into a deep sleep with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> I will change the tags 
> 
> Poor Erik.


	13. Chapter 13

After the effects of the sedative wore off, Erik woke sluggishly in the field again. A sharp pain shot up his stomach causing him to grimace. Slowly, he looked around. Seeing the woman from before, he let out his frustrations, “Those nightmares are getting me no where. Stay out of my head.” He growled. “N’Jadaka. You must deal with your pain.” She said softly. “What is the purpose? Huh? T’challa won’t even fucking come help me!” He yelled in frustration, holding onto his stomach at another jolt of pain. “Why should he? Is he not rebuilding a nation that you practically destroyed?” The woman asked, peering at him. “That’s not what he’s doing. He’s just running around with his fucking girlfriend.” He sneered angrily. “ Musa ukuqiniseka.” (Don’t be so sure.) She said firmly.

“Man fuck it. I’m sick of this shit.” He scowled. “You say that but are you really?” She questioned. “Fuck do you mean?” He growled. “You act as if acknowledging the fact that you were treated unfairly will kill you. Does it hurt and eat you up inside, yes but why does it control your life.” She stated casually. “What do you know? Huh? The man that I’m in love with doesn’t love me.” Erik pouted before groaning. “You believe that he does not love you. Have you never wondered why you see things that have not yet occurred before your memories?” She stated. He stared at her with annoyance. “The more you continue to suppress your pain, the more suffering and unhappiness will cloud your future.” The woman said matter of factly. Erik rolled his eyes defiantly.

“Would you like to see what your Mate has been doing?” She asked quietly. “Does it matter?” He snapped. “Suit yourself. You can sit here and be stubborn.” The woman huffed before disappearing. 

“I already know what he’s doing.” Erik grumbled to himself. “Hah. Hah. Hah.” He panted out as the pain increased. “Fuck is happening to me?” He questioned loudly. “You need your Alpha.” The whisper sounded as the cramping in his lower stomach amplified. “He’s not going to come.” The ex soldier grunted. “Then make him come.” She demanded. The pain moved up his midsection and spiked causing his vision to go blurry. “How?!” He growled in despair. The silence that greeted him was depressing.

Erik gripped his arms tightly as the cramping of his stomach caused him to feel nauseous. He gulped in deep breaths to try to ground himself but the pain became unbearable. Fainting from the intensity he seemed to fall into an endless loop of nightmares.

“T'challa. Are you sure you are feeling better?” Nakia asked. “I am fine. I need to...” he trailed off before sniffing the air. His eyes turned a bright deep purple as the smell of vanilla took him by surprise. “Are you alright T’Challa?” She questioned, with concern. He ignored her as he followed the enticing scent. “T’challa. Where are you going?” Nakia asked again as she followed behind him slowly.

He stopped abruptly in front of a door and placed his hand on it before sniffing lightly. The scent turned faint before a strong waft filled his nostrils again, this time covered in the smell of trees. “He is outside.” T’challa said to himself as he made his way to the Garden. The smell turned potent when he entered, therefore he knew that the man was close. He rounded the corner to head towards the benches that were closer to Erik’s room and low and behold there he was, whimpering slightly under the canopy of the trees. 

Approaching slowly, he watched the younger man sniff the air before looking at him with a smile. Erik slowly got up and examined his surroundings as his eyes flashed a beautiful gold. T’challa cocked his head to the side in question before the other man showed his canines and growled at something behind him. Whipping around swiftly, he eyed Nakia as she approached them. “T..T’challa?” She questioned as she moved forward. Quickly he held out his left hand to signal for her to stop before backing up slowly in Erik’s direction. Turning his head slightly, he held out his right hand, palm up toward the man. Eyeing Nakia suspiciously, he moved forward as T’challa shook his head that it was okay and grabbed his hand. 

Facing the woman again, his eyes flickered back to their normal brown as he spoke with her. “Nakia. Speak with Shuri for the remaining details.” T’challa said with a smile. “Are you sure that....” She trailed off as she took a unconscious step forward. Erik quickly let go  
of T'challa's hand and lunged at her. The Wakandan King, growled as he grabbed the man’s waist and pulled him swiftly into his side, eyes back to a purple color. “Shuri will explain everything you want to know, Nakia. You must go. Erik needs me.” He concluded. 

Watching the woman leave, he nudged Erik, who looked up innocently. T’challa huffed at him in question, receiving a smirk and shrug of shoulders, before Erik pulled away and groaned in pain. The King grabbed him and guided them inside to his quarters. “Are you feeling alright?” He asked lowly. Pulling away, Erik shoved him in frustration. He held his stomach tightly before glaring at the man. “Why did you... not come... when I called?” He gasped out. “I was in an important meeting with the War dogs.” T’challa responded sadly. 

Erik staggered into the bedroom and pushed on the bed. “Erik, I tried every way to get out of the meeting. It was extremely important.” He stated as he tried to appease the man’s affections. The silence ate at him as he watched the man shudder and groan in pain. “I am sorry.” He stated remorsefully. Erik rolled his eyes but refused to offer a response. 

A knock sounded at the door as T’challa was about to speak again. “I will come right back.” He said as he made his way to the other room. “T’challa. Have you seen Erik? I went to check on him and he was gone.” Shuri asked in concern. “He is here sister. Why was I not informed that he was lucid?” He questioned. “Erik was not conscious when I saw him earlier this morning. Is he showing any signs of discomfort?” She replied. “He seems to be in some form of pain. I am unclear of what is happening.” T’challa concluded. 

Shuri walked toward the bedroom, stopping when a growl bit through the air. “Erik! It is fine. Shuri is here to help.” He promised quickly as he brushed past his sister to sit next to the man. Slowly, T’challa offered his palm to Erik, who sniffed lightly before pushing his face into it for comfort. “I believe he is about to go into heat.” She observed. “What do you mean?” He inquired slightly, still appeasing him. “Heat is when an Omegas body is at its most fertile. The knot of their Alpha is the only way for it to be sated.” Shuri stated. “I thought that most Omegan heats did not happen for almost 6 months after presentation.” The King interjected. “In most cases, or at least the ones recorded in the past, that has been the case. However, traumatic experiences between bonded couples can cause early heat. My guess is that the other night when Erik’s Omega cried out for you and did not receive a response nor aide, his body went into overdrive and induced his heat.” She reported slowly. “How long does that the heat normally last?” T’challa asked with annoyance.

“It depends solely on the couple, Genius.” The young Princes said with a roll of her eyes. “Shuri.” He said sternly. “Fine. You can get your Royal briefs out of a bunch.” She teased. He stared at her blankly. “Most Omegan heats last a standard five days. However, in cases where abuse was prevalent, some heats lasted a mere three days, whereas, others lasted seven days, due to the Omegas emotions toward their Alpha. There were even some rare cases where heats lasted a maximum of fourteen days. Therefore, from my mental calculations, Erik’s heat should be around seven days.” The Genius said smugly. 

T’challa rubbed Erik’s cheek lightly before getting up and walking Shuri back to the other room. “Is there anyway for me to not get Erik pregnant?” He pressed. “The serum that I have been working on is only partially completed. I had expected to have at least two more months and I am not confident enough to administer it to Erik, therefore, no there is not.” Shuri reported. “For Bast sake, he’s not going to want to have a child right now. It is fine. I will see you sister.” He responded quietly. “We will figure it out T’challa. Do not worry, I will have your meals coordinated and I will inform Nakia so she can handle the War dog meetings.” She assured with a pat to his shoulder.

T’challa headed back inside the room to see Erik sleeping peacefully. He took the time to arrange Council meetings with his mother before showering and heading into bed. A sigh of relief left his lips as the sleeping man rolled over and sniffed his neck peacefully.

Abruptly, he woke as the smell of Coppery Vanilla filled his nostrils and sent a shock through his senses. T'challa whipped his head to the side to see Erik standing by the bed with his clothes pooled by his feet. His Golden eyes flickered to a normal hazel as the recollection set in and he dashed toward the open balcony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The heat

Day 1

The escape had been short lived as T’challa caught up with him just as he crossed the threshold of the door. Erik shuddered as he was pulled roughly. “Where were you going?” He growled angrily into the man’s ear. The glare that was received, caused T’challa to chuckle as his purple irises glistened off the moonlight. “So stubborn. Yet it is clear that you want me.” He teased. “Ah. ssh.” Erik groaned out as two fingers were pressed at his wet entrance. “It is fine. I will not do anything until you absolutely need it.” The King declared as he removed his fingers and hoisted the younger man up in his arms before heading into the room. He discarded the man on the bed and sat in a nearby chair.

Erik continued to fight for as much as he could as the heat began to sear through his entire body. “Let go Erik.” He heard as he groaned in pain. He growled in defiance before delirium set in from the burning. Tears ran down his face as images of his Alpha leaving him to be with another flooded his mind. He didn’t want to lose T’challa that way but he didn’t want to give in either. “He can give you the family you always wanted. You just have to give him time, Erik.” The voice said. 

He thrashed and thrashed around the bed before his eyes shun a sun kissed gold and from the depths of his being, he growled, “ALPHA!” T’challa was on him instantly,pressing a bruising kiss to his lips. A shove caused him to pull back as he watched his Omega smirk mischievously. “Fuck me Alpha. Please.” Erik whined as he spread his legs and showed his dripping hole. 

Clawing at the bed, he gasped as he felt himself be stretched from his cousin’s cock. “Mhm! Mhmm! Fuck me!” He cried out as T’challa thrust into him roughly. “Ahh! Ahh!” Erik moaned as he rolled his hips to meet every thrust. As the pace quickened, pleasure spiked up his spine before coiling in his midsection causing his eyes to roll back into his head as he passed out.

Day 2

T’challa lay awake staring at the sleeping man before he started to whine in pain. “Al.. Alpha. Please. It hurts.” He cried desperately. The flutter of sweetened Vanilla filled the Kings nostrils as he eyed the man. “Present for me Omega.” He demanded. Erik obliged quickly as he barely held himself up. “Ahh! Ahhhh! Ahhh!” He screamed as a few short thrusts caught him off guard. T’challa ran his finger tips down his Omegas supple neck before gripping his throat and whispering, “Do not faint on me this time.” 

Thwack. Thwack. Thwack. The sound of ass and thighs filled the room as Erik lost himself completely. “Alpha! Mhhn! Harder!” He chanted while pushing his ass back onto the heat inside him. “Ndizala! Ndizala!” (Breed me! Breed me!) The Omega pleaded in Xhosa, pushing back harder as the base of Tchalla’s cock began to swell quickly. The growl he received caused slick to run out of his hole, opening him up slightly for the oncoming knot. “Ndiyafuna! Nceda Uzalise!” (I want them. Please breed me.) Erik demanded deliriously as Tchalla thrust harder. A bruising grip covered his neck before the cock was pushed inside him with extreme force. As the knot latched, sharp canines sunk into Erik’s neck instantly. “Aaaaaaaaa!” He cried out at the overstimulation, as he came and felt his insides be flooded with sperm. Sleep captured him as his Alpha lapped the blood off his neck.

Day 3

Erik woke to the sound of running water, taking note of the heat that simmered inside him. It would only be a matter of time before he’d be burning up. Sniffing slightly, he looked around in a panic searching for his Alpha’s presence. “Come.” He heard sternly from inside the bathroom. His internal anxiety caused him to hurriedly move from the bed. Tchalla’s herbal scent calmed him as he pasted himself to the man’s side. Erik flinched when his Alpha pushed him toward the tub and growled out, “Get in.” 

“Fucking asshole.” He said under his breath as he entered the warm water. “You appear to be more lucid.” T’challa chuckled. “Clearly. In heat and you fucking...” Erik began before groaning at the fire under his skin. “I will wash you quickly.” The Alpha offered. “Fuck no! I got it.” He growled in response, snatching the rag out of his hand. “Continue to be stubborn Erik.” The King said sternly as he stepped into the tub. “Or what? Huh?” He challenged with a lick of his gold incisors. “You want to play little one?” T’challa smirked. Erik’s scent spiked as he took in the other man’s arousal. “Don’t matter. Put ya dick in me Alpha.” He purred with half lidded eyes.

The ex soldier, smiled as the man rubbed his fingers seductively over his plump lips. He kissed across the soft padded tips before leaning forward and sniffing the man’s cock slightly. Sighing with satisfaction, Erik took the hard sex into his mouth before the haze of heat took him completely.

Day 4

The Sun woke Erik abruptly. He covered his eyes as his body ached from the pain of the previous days activities. His senses picked up on the mixture of scents present in the room, however, the musk of his Alpha was lacking causing him to conclude that the man wasn’t there. Gingerly, he moved from the bed and into the bathroom to clean off the remnants of slick and cum from his body. 

Exiting the shower, he dried off before pulling on a clean pair of boxers. He laid down when a knock at the door caught his attention. Before he could answer, Naki entered the room. “Master Erik. We’re bringing in your meals.” She announced before turning to close the door. “Bring it in here. T’s closer.” He said nonchalantly. “But King T’challa told us not to...” she began before he interjected. “He ain’t here. Bring it in.”

Erik’s eyes lit up when he saw the different foods that were brought in. He walked over quickly as the hunger rocked his stomach. Shoveling different fruits and vegetables in his mouth, the subtle feels of heat ran up his spine. He grabbed one of the cups of water before heading outside to the balcony.

He took a moment to take in some of the Wakandan air before sitting down quietly. “Pop. I’m a fucking whore.” Erik said sadly as he rubbed his upset stomach. A few seconds later, he ran into the bathroom to dispel the contents of his stomach. The throws of heat becoming more prevalent as his body ached. He was finishing up brushing his teeth when the scent of his Alpha caused slick to pour out of his backside. Turning around, he waited quietly for the man to enter. “Who did you let in here?” The Alpha growled, causing Erik to whimper slightly. “Answer me!” He commanded, griping the Omega’s face. The other man glared before turning his face in defiance.

“Fine.” T’challa conceded, before ripping the boxers off of his Omega. Slowly he discarded his robe and pants before lifting Erik up and placing him on his cock. “Ahhhh! Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhh!” He cried out as he was lifted up and down. They continued like this for a few minutes before Erik leaned down and kissed his Alpha. Pulling back, a smirk covered the man’s lips as he pushed the Omega over the sink and began to thrust into him furnatically. “Oh! Oh! Fuck!” He sung as the knot caught around his rim. Leaning forward, T’challa sunk his teeth into Erik’s neck, causing him to clench around him as he came. The Omega fell limp as the feeling of seed sprayed his insides.

Retracting his teeth, he slowly licked the blood from the bite before holding onto the man’s body and heading out of the bathroom. In the bedroom, they waited for the knot to deflate before continue their mating.

 

Day 5

The fuzziness from heat caused Erik to move sluggishly. He had been on his way to the bathroom when he felt a hand guide him steadily. In honesty, the Omega faintly felt the presence of someone help him shower and eat periodically throughout the day. 

As time passed, he awoke peacefully on his bead with some form of lucidity. However, his body was on fire. “Uhn. Uhn.” He grunted eerily as his lower midsection ached continuously. Sniffing slightly, the familiar aroma caught his attention. Slowly he moved from the bed and headed toward the scent.

The trek took him onto the balcony, where a handsome brown skinned man sat watching the sky. Cautiously he headed over and sat on the man’s lap before sticking his nose at his neck. “Mhm. Mhm.” Erik groaned as he sniffed for comfort. “Is it the heat again?” He asked quietly. Shaking his head, he shuddered as cool hands rubbed his back. Seductively, Erik kissed up the man’s neck to his lips before rubbing his face against the man’s cheek. 

“Hurts. It hurts.” He whined. “What is it that you need?” The Alpha asked curiously. Licking the man’s cheek, Erik ran his hands down Tchalla’s chest until he could feel the hot sex in his hands. He looked up with pleading eyes. “If you need it, take it Erik.” The King growled. 

Lifting himself up, the younger man slowly placed the cock at his entrance. “Mhhm. Ohh.” He moaned as he slowly moved himself down onto the hard penis. When his ass met thighs, he placed his feet on the sides of the chair before lifting himself up and coming back down while rolling his hips. “Ahh! Ahh! Mhm! Mhm!” He cried loudly. “Good job. Keep going.” T’challa grunted, egging him on as he slid his hands around muscular hips.

“Fuck! Fuck! Alpha! Alpha! Fuck!” He shrieked as his Alpha bounced him up and down roughly. Grabbing Erik’s neck, T’challa pulled him down and stuck his tongue in his mouth. The Omega continued to roll his hips as he felt the swell of the knot begin to push past his rim. “Yinike mna! ndinike yona nceda!” (Give it to me! Give it to me please!) He cried out as he spread his ass cheeks and pushed down harder in the man’s lap. 

The grip on his neck tightened as cum filled him up. A tear ran down his cheek as he ejaculated onto Tchalla’s stomach. Falling forward bonelessly, he sighed into the man’s neck. 

Day 6

Erik watched his Alpha sleep peacefully. It was the first time he saw the man like this. He was sure that his heat would be over by the next day because his pain was a toned down ache. Smiling mischievously, The Omega moved closer to his sleeping companion and placed kissing on his lips. He whispered something inaudibly in his ear before trailing kisses down his neck and stomach.

Once Erik arrived at his semi hard cock, he smiled to himself. “Even in sleep, he still reacts.” He thought smugly. Sniffing the man’s sex, he sighed before placing kisses on the tip and base. Slowly, he licked from root to head before engulfing the entire penis. The Omega worked his tongue around the organ in a circular motion as he took more into his mouth.

Rising up, he hallowed his cheeks before bringing himself completely down. “Mhn. Nhhn. Shh.” He groaned as he deep throated the thick rod. Hands gripped unto his hair, causing him to Peer up shyly. He held his Alpha’s gaze as he continued to take it deeper and deeper into his throat. The swell of the knot at the base of the cock caused excitement to run straight to his penis. “Oh. Oh.” T’challa groaned, tightening his grip in the locks. 

“Uhm. Let go.” He said as he scratched the Omegas scalp. Erik continued to bob up and down on the cock, ignoring the man. “Baby, Let go. I do not want to knot your mouth. T’challa gasped. The ministrations continued despite his words. The Omega had fallen into a sexual haze from heat. “Let go Erik.” He growled, pulling the man off his penis roughly. 

Grabbing his arm, T’challa pulled him up and flipped them over. “You need a knot in you that much?” He sneered as he pushed into the Omega. “Ahhh! Ahh!!! Mhmm!!” Erik cried out while he was fucked brutally. He clasped his legs around his Alphas waist to give himself leverage as he met every thrust. 

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Came the moans of pleasure as both men moved swiftly. Leaning up, The younger man sunk his canines into his Alphas neck, right into his mating gland. “Ugh! Ahh!” T’challa sounded as they were tied together. Erik licked the blood away before biting into the man’s plump lips. They kissed passionately, while The King fucked him slowly on his knot.

The week after his heat, Erik and T’challa slept in the same quarters. Often times, engaging in rough or passionate sex when The Wakandan royal returned from his duties. In the back of his mind, The Omega was aware that their actions were guided by the Afterglow of heat. His father’s journal had explained that many Alpha/Omega couples usually formed the permanent habits of their relationship in this state. 

His thoughts, however, were confirmed when his Alpha didn’t return to his quarters the second week after his first heat. As heartbroken as he felt, Erik simply vacated Tchalla’s rooms and went back to occupying his own. He took the man’s absence as a way to reclaim some of his independence as he familiarized himself with Wakanda’s history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

It had been almost two Months and one week since Erik’s heat and T’challa was finally heading home. He sat on the RTF with his eyes closed, back straight, legs crossed and arm raised with his palm covering his mouth. The feelings of sadness and loneliness radiated from his neck to his heart as he concentrated on feeling his Omega’s emotions.

The abrupt departure had been last minute as an emergency in America arose with Tony Stark. Okoye had grabbed him as soon as he entered the Council room and ushered him out with the other Dora in tow. He fell into the flurry of attack schemes, abandoning his initial thought to call the man. After arrival, he headed into his hotel suite where he laid on the bed with guilt. Erik’s disappointment and rage flew through the bond at such a speed that he had no idea what to do.

The weeks had flew by and Erik’s emotion had changed to different levels of excitement and pride but majority of the time, the man’s rage and disappointment were still bubbling below the surface.

In the daily reports, he received video feeds of the Omega sparring with members of the Border Tribe and the Dora Milaje. They warmed his heart as he saw the man back in his element. T’challa had internally acknowledged that he had shackled him too much with his need to control. 

Pricks of pain stabbed at his heart, signaling that the journey back to Wakanda would end soon. The King had expected Erik to still be enraged at him so the shift from those feelings to such a low extreme shocked him. A beep on his Kimoyo beads caught his attention as he push the button to play the video.

Erik sat on the bed in the Medical center waiting for Shuri to come over. “What has been bothering you Erik?” She asked calmly. “Been experiencing nausea and fatigue. Heat so....” he sighed. “Okay, I will collect a blood sample and then give you an ultrasound.” Shuri said professionally. 

T’challa perks up as he watches the video but The Omegas visible stress makes him feel uneasy. “The digital health scan is showing that you are pregnant. However, A ultrasound will be done to confirm.” The princess said. “No need. I know it’s true.” Erik said with a shake of his head. “Congratulations.” She smiled. “Get rid of it.” He whispered harshly. “What did you say Erik?” Shuri questioned. “Get rid of it! I want it out before T’challa gets back here!” Erik yelled.

“I will not be able to do that. The both of you would have to sign the forms for the procedure.” She assures. “Fuck do you mean? T’challa ain’t my husband. He has no say in this matter.” He growled. “I am sorry Erik. It has always been this way.” The young genius responded sadly. The video cuts out after Erik turns and stalks away.

Quietly, T’challa closed his eyes again as he felt his own emotions run through him. He was angry, very angry. The Omegas sadness turned to fear at the change of his emotions causing him to be even more upset. 

The smell of the purple fig trees, signaled that they were finally back in Wakanda, easing some of his anger. The rest of the flight was completed in silence until they landed on the platform with the dark star studded sky behind them.

“We will debrief in a few days. I believe we all need time with our families after this long two hour period. Okoye, I do not require an escort.” T’challa concluded quickly, dismissing everyone.

As he headed inside the palace, the scent of his Omega flooded his senses, causing his mouth to water. He needed to make that vanilla pore out more of his musk as he began his desperate search. The King passed his chambers and was heading further down the halls when a waft from the open window sent his Omegas smell at him full force. Sniffing slightly, he caught it’s direction and moved back down the hall to his chambers. 

Once inside, he moved into the bedroom where he saw Erik sitting blankly, clad in American style shorts and a sleeveless T-shirt. He frowned as the ex soldier sniffed and glared in his direction. “You are still angry with me?” T’challa asked calmly. The other man simply blinked at him. “I know that you are. I could sense it through the bond.” He began as he moved closer to the Omega. “There was an emergency in America that I was pulled away for. I am sorry.” The Alpha stated sincerely. “Do it matter? Shit goes how you want anyway.” He growled angrily. 

“What are you referring to? Hmm?” T’challa questioned as he moved closer to the man. Erik got up swiftly and pushed him away. “Fuck you! I’m warrior first! Omega second! Shit ain’t going your way anymore!” He yelled in frustration. Amusement flashed through the Alphas brown eyes as he crowded the younger man’s space. “I hate you!” Erik growled. “Yeah?” The older man taunted. “You fucking he... mh.” He moaned as plump lips captured his.

Slowly, Erik cupped T'challa's face before running his hands down to the top of the man’s black suit. They explored each other’s mouths while they stripped each other. Picking the Omega up, The King laid him onto the bed. Sniffing at his neck, he groaned, “You smell so enticing. I missed you.” Erik shuddered as T’challa planted kisses on his sensitive neck and down his bare stomach.

“Mhm. Shh.” He moaned as his cousin kissed his cock and licked his ass. The Omega’s mind turned to mush as T’challa’s tongue worked him open. He couldn’t remember a time when the man had prepared him before penetration. “Ooh. Ooh.” Erik grunted, eyes rolling while he took in the sensations.

The Alpha extracted his tongue from the man’s ass before making his way back up his body. “I am afraid that I can not be gentle today.” T’challa warned, capturing the man’s lips and pushing inside. Swallowing down his partners gasp, The King thrust furiously.

“Mhhm! Fuck! Fuck!” He screamed as the brutal pace continued. “Ahh! Too much! Too much!” Erik continued to yell when his hips were raised and the hard sex slid in deeper. “Uhn.” T’challa grunted. Bending down he sucked the man’s bottom lip as he pistoned inside harder. 

Clasping his legs behind the Alphas back, he moved himself up and used his weight to push the other man back. “Ahh! Ahh! Fuck me T! Fuck me!” Erik cried as he bounced up and down in the man’s lap. The thrusts slowed as T’challa licked his neck. Bending over, The younger man sunk his teeth into the mating mark at the same time that his Alpha bit into him. “Hmmmm. Hmmm.” He whimpered out as both of them spasmed in ecstasy. 

Pulling away, Erik licked the blood from the mark before being lulled to sleep as T’challa’s teeth stayed in place. 

Waking up, The younger man noticed that he had been cleaned and dressed in a fresh pair of boxers. He peered above him to see the sleeping face of his cousin. A sigh left him as he thought about having to tell the man that he was pregnant. Rolling out of the bed, he headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth. “T'challa's not going to let me get rid of it. I shouldn’t tell him.” He thought somberly.

Dragging his feet back into the bedroom, he sat on the chair watching a seemingly sleeping T’challa. “Gotta tell em’” He thought anxiously as he wrung his hands in his lap. “What is on your mind?” The gruff voice sounded. “I... I... I” Erik stuttered in fear as he peered over at the man. “I already know about the baby.” The King said firmly.

“W..what?” He asked in confusion. “You are pregnant with our child. I already know.” T’challa reiterates as he crosses his hands over his chest. “I...Ain’t ready.” Erik whispers. “Speak up. I did not hear you.” He said as he moved over to the chair. “I don’t fucking want it!” The man yelled in frustration. “I figured as much.” The older man responded with anger.

“We ain’t ready T’challa.” He huffed. “You can so easily kill an innocent life? I guess it means nothing to someone who has slaughtered many children as a soldier.” The other man growled. Erik gasp as he was taken back. “I take it that your plan is to abort every child that is conceived during your heats.” T’challa said, looming over him. “FUCK YOU!” He started as he rose from the chair. “Ion’t want my child to be born into this! You treat me like trash on the street!” Erik yelled as he pushed past his Alpha. 

“I ain’t having this baby. You can say no. I’ll find a fucking way. Even if I come back here and you beat my ass.” He spat, staring at the man. A dark chuckle left T'challa's lips causing the Omega to step back. “Ah!” Erik yelled at the King gripping him up swiftly. Slinging him onto the bed, he kissed the man harshly. “Fine. I will sign the necessary forms.” He said coldly, gripping his locks and pulling his head back. “You will have your abortion. Musa ukwenza iphutha (Make no mistake). No forgiveness will ever be bestowed upon you. No inkling of sun will Harbour in my heart in your favour. No space will be granted in my bed. Awusayi kufumana ulonwabo (You will never receive happiness).” The Alpha concluded.

Pushing Erik deeper into the bed, he withdrew his hands from the man’s hair and turned toward the balcony. “Your presence disgusts me. Phuma (Get out).” He stated dryly. T’challa peered out of the door angrily as he listened to the man leave. It did not matter to him that Erik felt devastated and depressed. He saw their child as a gift from Bast. Not every Alpha and Omega couple with their type of beginning was blessed with such high compatibility that they conceived during the first heat.

"It is decided." T'challa said to himself. He plucked a bead from his bracelet. "Hello Brother. What do you need?" Shuri said happily. "I will sign the papers for Erik's procedure." He responded. "Are you sure about this?" she asked with concern. "Yes. It is what he wishes. Inform me when it is done. I will let him go." The King concluded, ending the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

Walking out of Tchalla’s room saddened Erik. He hadn’t expected him to react to his decision so calmly and yet he could feel the man’s disappointment.

His days were passed with gym sessions that often ended with him crying. He blamed it on the hormones. Though, he cried himself to sleep in his chambers most nights.

“Erik. You are reaching the end of your first trimester. If you plan to have the abortion done safely, it needs to be soon. T’challa has already signed the required forms.” Shuri said quietly. “You know cus. I hate him sometimes.” He admitted. “T’challa believes that this is what you want. He plans to release you from his control.” She revealed. The Omega chuckled sadly. “Release me huh? Fucking idiot.” He spat. “Well, Erik. Have you been honest about your feelings for T’challa? Why do you want to have an abortion in the first place? Is it for spite?.” The young genius questioned.

“Changed my mind. I’m keeping the baby.” He stated. Shuri’s eyes lit up at the change of heart. “That is a great revelation. Hopefully the idiot switches his tune.” She smiled. “I’m not telling him.” Erik said roughly. The younger woman’s smile faded as she peered on in confusion. “I don’t want a child to make him value me.” He confessed. “What is your plan if the treatment is the same?” Shuri asked. “Your brother and I can parent together. I ain’t gonna let him rule me.” Erik declared. “You know that Is a Unorthodox Practice here right?” She peered. “So is fucking your cousin.” He deadpanned. “Actually...” Shuri began before she was cut off. “Stop. I don’t give a fuck. If the King knew what No meant then maybe we could work something out.” Erik huffed.

Shuri smiled again. “There is still hope for you yet.” She reassured. “Oh by the way. It is not common for family members to intermix in Wakanda.” She concluded with a shrug. “I guess T’challa ain’t get the memo.” He spat. 

Erik was in his quarters reading passages from his father’s journal, when a huge wave of fatigue set in. He had been needing naps throughout the day because he was unable to sleep at night. His body seemed to crave something a lot warmer that he couldn’t provide.

He dozed off as soon as his head hit the pillow, waking slightly at the warmth of an unknown but familiar body laying next to him. Sighing, he pushed himself deeper into the warmth as he fell back to sleep. This same occurrence of warmth lulling him with comfort continued until the midway point of his fourth month of pregnancy.

Erik, had been hiding his baby bump behind baggy shirts and pants. However, he let his bump run free when he was behind the safety of his quarters. There was an insatiable itch that he couldn’t shake. He was craving his Alpha badly, but he refused to run to him. Shuri had changed his dosage on prenatal vitamins, which caused him to experience bouts of discomfort from nausea and fatigue. 

After a day of light training he returned back to his rooms to shower and eat sparingly. He continued his nightly routine of reading a form of Literature before heading to bed for the night. Due to his body changing and shifting to create space for the baby, his normal temperature was significantly lower. He buried himself in the covers and moved around for a few minutes before sleep took him.

A woody scent woke Erik from his slumber. He noticed the comfortable warmth that was surrounding him. Opening his eyes, he peered up at the man leaning over him with his eyes closed. “T..T’challa?” He asked, voice rough from sleep. The Alpha didn’t reply as he buried his face in Erik’s neck and sniffed. 

“Mhhm. T’c.... T’challa What are you doing?” He moaned out as the man licked on his sensitive gland. “Nhhm.. No. Ssh.. No.” He moaned as hands raked his body and slowly lifted up his shirt. “Stop! Stop T’challa! Stop!” Erik screamed before pushing the Alpha off him. T’challa opened his eyes and peered at the man with a quizzical look. At first glance, he seemed like his normal self but looking harder, the Omega could see that his eyes were a deep purple. 

“Ah!” He yelled as A hand wrapped around his neck. “Behave N’Jadaka.” T’challa warned darkly. Erik continued to fight as the man captured his lips and ripped his shirt off of him. “No! T’challa No! Don’t do this! No!!!” He cried angrily as he kicked and shoved. The grip tightened significantly causing him to stop struggling.

“Is this our reality? Will it never change?” He thought desperately as he stared at his Alpha. “No Erik. You always have a choice.” The voice said to him. Erik smiled sadly as he started to feel light headed. Slowly, he made eye contact with T’challa before whining lowly. It was a surprise when he loosened his grip. The Omega whined again before sticking out his tongue. When The Alpha bent over and captured his lips, he kissed him deeply before retracting. He pulled the man’s head to the side and bit quickly into their shared mark, causing the man to freeze.

He extracted his canines as he waited for the Alpha to react. Erik?” T’challa asked as he pulled away. The man remained silent. Looking him over, a gasp left his mouth as he moved off the man quickly. “I.. I am sorry. Did i hurt you?” The King asked sincerely. Quietly, Erik shook his head No. “Something is happening to me. I did not mean to....” he started before moving away again. “For the love of Bast. I am not fit to be a King or a father. Why do I keep losing control?” T’challa muttered to himself as he paced back and forth.

“T’challa.... It’s fi..” Erik tried to interject before the man turned and glared at him. “It is not fine Erik. I was about to rape you like some uncontrolled dog.” He growled. “Wouldn’t be the first time. Or it matters now cause I’m carrying?” The Omega spat. “It has always mattered. Regardless of whether I have spoken it or not. I have never consciously made the decision to rape you.” He explained. Erik watched in confusion as T’challa waltzed out of his room.

The trek to Shuri’s lab made him winded. He managed it pretty well but being pregnant took a lot out of him. Entering quietly, he could see his Young cousin tampering with the gadgets on her desk. He slowly made his way to her, stopping in his tracks when a scent clouded his mind. Following his instincts, Erik scampered quietly to another part of the lab. 

He came back to his senses as he looked the man over. “We had to sedate him last night. He was showing signs of distress.” Shuri revealed, causing Erik to jump. “Fuck is wrong with you? I’m pregnant.” He growled. “No shit G.I. Joe. You are so dramatic.” She huffed. Rolling his eyes, he asked, “Why did you sedate him?” “Last night he was in the lab on a rampage. A few of the Dora had to use restraints.” The tech whiz replied.

“What caused ....” Erik began before Shuri pulled him away quickly. “That is what I should be asking you. His Alpha instincts would have sent him to seek you out first. So tell me Erik. What happened last night.” She said sternly. “Don’t be so rough. I’m...” He started again and was cut off. “Pregnant. Yeah. Yeah. I know. It’s not a disability jackass. Now tell me. What made T’Challa so out of control.” Shuri pressed harshly.

“I found out that he had been helping me sleep comfortably by..” Erik blushed. “Giving you his physical body heat.” She finished. Shaking his head, he continued, “When I woke up yesterday. He was overtop of me and I thought.... I thought.” The man sighed sadly. “You thought he was going to rape you. Again.” Shuri stated, waiting for confirmation. “Yeah.” He said uncomfortably. “Ah.” She said with a nod. “Let me guess. You fought him off and found that he had not been lucid?” The Princess asked sharply. “Yes. But how do you know?” The former soldier questioned curiously.

“Am I not a scientist? Eh?” Shuri laughed playfully. Erik just looked at her with concern. “Tch. You are no fun.” She said moving back to Tchalla’s body. “Your Alpha is showing signs of standard mate behavior. He is aware of your pregnancy and therefore, through your bond he senses any discomfort and is driven to take care of you in anyway. Hence, sneaking into your room at night to help keep your body temperature at a safe level.” 

“Then why is he still confined in here?” He asked in annoyance. “He is also showing signs of rut.” She said with a sigh. Erik remembered something he had read in his father’s journal. “His body needs to reenforce our bond.” He concluded. “To some extent yes. Your heat was roughly four months ago, triggered by the stress and trauma that you endured based on your violent relationship with T’challa. He, on the other hand has been pulled into his oncoming rut, due to having to leave a week after your mating and his internal instincts believing that he cannot have you as a mate any longer.” Shuri concluded. Erik listened to her quietly as he rubbed his stomach.

“T’challa has been suppressing his Rut instincts for two months. The need has become too extreme for him to suppress. He is scared that he’ll force you to let him mate with you and he knows that your child will suffer because of it.” She said sadly. “You know Princess. I really hate him. He always gets what he wants.” He said with annoyance. Moving closer to T’challa, he leaned over and kissed the man on the lips.

Pulling away, he sighed as he felt an arm wrap around his waist. He remained still as T’challa ran his hands lightly over his body. Erik shuddered as the man lifted up his chin before capturing his lips in a rough kiss. As they came up for air, he looked at the Alpha breathlessly. “Let’s go.” He commanded before turning and heading to leave.

“Erik. Are you sure about this?” Shuri questioned with caution. Before he could answer, T’challa growled menacingly. “Cut that shit out. That’s your sister.” He reprimanded before smacking his Alphas arm. “Ah! Hey!” Erik screamed as he was pulled into the man abruptly. Smirking, he looked T’challa in the eyes, watching as they shun slightly, before pushing the man away. 

“This gonna be fun.” The Omega thought to himself as his mate sized him up.“ It’ll be fine Shuri. Trust me.” He reassured her before putting his hand out for T’challa. As the man pulled him close and gripped his hips, he stifled a premeditated sigh. “Hey. We are not fucking in your sister's lab. Behave.” Erik warned with a glare. 

Excitement ran up his spine as the Alpha’s gaze conveyed a hint of amusement. Backing away from T’challa quickly, The Omega took off full sprint, laughing as the Alpha gave chase.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter can be triggering. Please adhere to the tags.

Erik forgot that he was pregnant as he sped out of Shuri’s Lab, hitting sharp turns and cutting corners with his angry Alpha following close behind. Peering back, he saw the man sprinting a few steps out of his stride. He picked up more speed when a jolt of rage rushed over his mating mark. 

“I’m in trouble this time.” Erik thought to himself. He had been a few seconds from reaching the hall of their quarters when a sharp pain stopped him in his tracks. He bent down heaving and holding his stomach. 

“Erik! Are you okay?” T’challa questioned with concern as he bent in front of the man. “I’m... fine. Ran too fast.” He breathed out as he stood and rubbed his concealed belly. “Erik. Are you sure that you and the baby are okay?” He asked once more, grabbing his hands.

“Said I’m fine. Back the fuck off.” He growled, pulling away from the man and heading into his quarters. “N’Jadaka. Your mouth.” The King said in warning. “Yeah. Yeah. Don’t give a fuck.” The ex soldier responded. “Why must you continue to be disrespectful?” T’challa growled as he gripped his face. Erik glared in defiance.

“Get the fuck off me!” He roared in anger as he pushed his cousin away. Before he could move, The King had him pinned down on the bed. Erik peered up in fear as purple eyes met his own. Slowly, T’challa bent down and captured his lips. His breath was caught in his throat as he felt the man move down the length of his body. “I.. I.” He began before he felt a weight land on his stomach.

Looking down, he watched as the Alpha closed his eyes, seemingly listening to something. “Such a strong heart beat.” The darker man muttered. “Our child will be a great Leader.” He continued absentmindedly. The Omega laid still as the man hugged his baby bump like it was precious gold. 

Before long, Erik was dreaming about baby panthers and jacquas running around next to him with jovial laughter as he sat under a tree in the Wakanda jungle. He heard a rustle and turned to see a large black panther with purple eyes, watching him quietly. “Hey baby. Why you so far away?” The Omega questioned softly. A smile crossed his features as the gentle creature settled across his lap.

“I guess this is a glimpse into my future. Don’t seem too...” He began before gasping deeply. Sharp pain consumed Erik in seconds. Everything swirled around him as he bent over. “T..T’challa.” He whimpered as he held his stomach. “Erik. Are you alright?” The darker man questioned with concern. “It hurts.” He groaned, opening his eyes slightly.

“You are bleeding.” T’challa said. “No. No. The baby. The baby.” He cried before the pain became unbearable and his vision went black.

Erik found himself watching what appeared to be he and T’challa holding hands in matching black garments, as they followed two small children. Instinctively, he started to rub his stomach, looking down when he didn’t feel the bump any longer.

In a split second, everything faded to black before a hazy purple sky engulfed his surroundings. “Erik.” The voice called, causing him to turn his head. He took in the woman wearing a long white dress before rolling his eyes. “What do you want?” Erik spat. “You already know why you are here.” She said softly. “Tch. Where is my baby?” He growled in frustration. 

“We have the child.” The woman answered, as a man walked out holding a child wrapped in Kente cloth. Erik stared in disbelief. “You and T’Challa were awarded a blessing and yet you can not put your differences aside for individuals other than yourself.” She continued calmly.

“Fuck that! That’s my kid! Give me back my kid!” The ex soldier screamed angrily. “My Kid.” She stated coldly. “Were you not planning to kill an innocent life because of your dislike for T’Challa?” The woman continued. “I never planned to kill my child.” He yelled. She stared at him before stating, “No? Apha, Makhe ndikubonise. (Here, Let me show you.).

Erik sped through different situations like a spectator, witnessing how brutal T’challa was during the remainder of his pregnancy, how the man showed up five minutes before the birth of their son, and the nights he spent crying himself to sleep after being beaten and raped. However, he wasn’t expecting to be pushed into his body during a particular moment.

It was a rather cool day in Wakanda and Erik was sitting in the Garden peacefully. He was wearing a Black shirt and matching pants that featured the Royal families symbol. The scent of his Alpha caught his attention a few seconds before the man came into view. “He’s angry.” The Omega thought to himself silently. Abruptly, he was pulled by the arm and dragged into the Palace. T’challa said nothing as they passed through the halls and to their chambers. 

The slap caused Erik to fall into the sofa with a thud. He looked up in confusion. “How dare you try to poison our child’s mind?” The Alpha growled angrily. “It ain’t lies. I’m his Mother and you, his father do beat me. Don’t be mad at me cause he saw you hit me a few times. You can’t control your temper.” He said with amusement. “N’Jadaka. You believe this to be amusing? Well, I’ll show you how amusing it is.” T’challa smiled angrily.

Erik got up from the sofa and ran toward the bed room as the fear ran down his spine. He was pulled back by his locks before he could reach the door. “Come on T’challa. I’m sorry.” He pleaded as his clothes were ripped from his body and he was released on the couch. “I warned you numerous times yet you still continue to anger me. You can turn My Mother, My sister, even My closest friend against me but MY CHILD is off limits!” He growled in the Omegas ear before pushing in to the hilt.

“Ahh!!! Ahhh!” He screamed at the pain. Soon, it all turned to pleasure like it always did when T’Challa raped him to reinstate control. At some point, Erik’s Omega brain would switch on to help him cope with the trauma and before long he would pass out.

He woke to the sound of laughing. The soreness in his body caused him to groan softly as he opened his eyes slightly. He took in his surroundings before catching sight of T’challa and their son playing not too far from the bed. Abruptly, he sat up and looked over himself to see that he had been cleaned and dressed. 

“Mama!” The child squealed as he ran toward his other parent. “Hi my Angel.” Erik said with a kiss to his sons cheek. “Baba said that we can go outside after you wake up. I will go tell Kiera.” He said with a smile as he ran out the room. “How are you feeling?” T’challa asked. “It don’t matter. It’s not gonna change nothing.” He spat. “Erik, behave.” The King warned. “Tch. Behave. As if I didn’t behave by birthing your fucking kid. Here I am perfect Mama with a fucking King for a mate that treats me like nothing.” He scoffed in annoyance.

Erik observed T’Challa’s silence. “Oh. Nothing to say? Huh?” He taunted as the man looked impassive. Getting up from the bed, he ranted absentmindedly, “I should’ve never brought Angel into this fucking shit. Just should’ve aborted him like the ones after him.” He was so engrossed in his rant that he didn’t hear the Alpha Tell Kiera to take their son to see his aunt. “Gave you a fucking child when I knew I wasn’t ready. I’m so fucking stupid. You’re never gonna change. Our sons five and you ain’t made this any easier.” Erik stated angrily.

In his gut, he knew T’challa was going to beat the shit out of him and he was prepared to give him a fight,however, everything deteriorated and he was back in the field. It took him a few minutes to realize that he was crying. “That is your future if we allow you to keep this child. Uya Kusebenza Kwizonda (You will operate from hatred).” She said as she took in him crying. “Why? Why do I have to suffer? What about ....” He began before she cut him off. “Do not worry. Bast will deal with T’challa.” The woman said as she turned her back and everything around him faded.

Gasping, The Omega held his stomach and cried when the white light hit his eyes. “I... T’Challa. There is no explanation as to why we could not save the baby.” Shuri said with sadness. “I am aware sister. This is my punishment.” He said with a frown before turning and walking away. “Eh. Where are you going? What about Erik?” The Princess asked with concern. “He is safe here. I will return.” He reassured before exiting the Medical Bay.

T’challa journeyed his way to the garden of the Heart Shaped herb. He took in the vibrant purple color radiating from each flower. It was so lovely and rich in scent that it felt like home. “Zuri. Oh how I miss you.” The King sighed before heading toward the sacred ground. He slowly sat down and covered his lower half with rust colored sand as he closed his eyes.

Sinking into a deep mediation, T’challa replayed the moment when he first met Erik, how the man had taken his Kingdom, his revival, and the first time he had held the ex soldier down and forced him to submit. There was no feeling surrounding him but Disgust. His behavior had been completely unbecoming of a King of Wakanda.

As he journeyed in his meditative state, he came to a crossing. On the left side he saw himself walking hand in hand with Erik as a few small children ran in front of them. On his right side, he watched as he and a seemingly pregnant Erik argued in the Royal Chambers. With a jolt, he was inside his body, filling up with anger. 

“Why must I constantly tell you to stay away from W’Kabi?” He growled angrily, watching as Erik rolled his eyes. “He’s my fucking friend. The Only one in fact.” The Omega responded. “A friend that assisted in your plan to Overthrow my rule.” T’challa bit out. “Still ain’t let that shit die huh?” Erik questioned. “Be careful N’Jadaka.” The King warned with a cut of his eyes. “Fucking pregnant and Great Alpha, King of Wakanda is jealous over a man I ain’t even let suck my dick. W’Kabi was fucking right. You got a serious inferiority complex.” The pregnant man spat.

T’challa lost his temper and before he could stop himself, he lifted Erik up and slammed him against the wall. Pushing him onto the wooden ledge, he roughly pulled down his clothes. The Omega didn’t fight or protest, this was a normal occurrence when the Alpha was angered. “Inferiority complex? N’Jadaka, your mouth still has not improved.” The Alpha growled into his ear as he speared him open with his cock.

It was rough and brutal as he pounded into the man. He watched as the Omega responded to his touch, even moving his hips to draw him deeper. Both were unsure if this was a punishment or what they had seemingly strived for as the heat radiated off their bodies and they engulfed each other deeply. After reaching completion, he realized that his Omega was crying. There was no time to ask questions as he was whisked away to what appeared to be the outskirts of Wakanda.

“Why are you here?” He heard from in front of him. Opening his eyes, he peered up at The Wakandan Panther Goddess, Bast with sadness. “I am here to ask for your forgiveness. I have not been the Leader that I swore to be.” He said, hanging his head. “I can see that. Though no leader is perfect.” She said firmly. Looking him over she stated, “I am unclear as to why you are here. Forgiveness is not for me to deal out.” Bast said smoothly. T’challa looked up in confusion. “That right lies with the one who lays hurting from loneliness and abuse. It is a shame really.” She stated with disbelief.

“I can not understand what has caused me to be so....” He began. “Violent. Disgusting. Forceful. Uncouth. Hyper masculine.” Bast ran off with force. “Yes. And more.” T’challa confessed, hanging his head. “Tch. Your self pity is undeserved.” She growled, staring him down with cold purple eyes. “I. How can I control my primal nature?” The man asked with disdain. “Through acceptance and acknowledgment. You allow the lapse in your mind by trying to reject this new piece of yourself. Allowing for an excuse to Lust after your mate. That is not our way.” The Goddess responded.

“I do not understand.” He said in confusion. “You believe yourself to be two people. T’challa, King of Wakanda and Alpha, mate and ruler of Omega N’Jadaka. Until you allow both sides to be whole, you will continue to have mental lapses.” She concluded. “How can I do this?” He questioned. “Try asking your Mate.” She said and dismissed him out of her presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been a long hiatus!
> 
> Poor Erik.


	18. Chapter 18

T’challa popped up from the sand, gasping for air. He allowed himself to calm down before getting up and brushing himself off. Deep in thought, he made his way back to the Medical Bay. 

Once inside, he waltzed quietly over to a sobbing Erik. “I am sorry.” He apologizes sadly as he took in the man holding his empty stomach. “I hate you!” The Omega yelled before sobbing once more. “I know. I am sorry Erik. I truly am.” The King stated as he rubbed the man’s shoulders. “You ain’t sorry. You’ll never be. There’ll always be a reason for you to beat my ass.” He sobbed. “Erik. I..” He began before quietly watching the man. 

“My baby. My fucking babyyy. My baby.” Erik cried until he exhausted himself and fell asleep. T’challa sat quietly as he watched the man slumber. “Brother. How is he holding up?” Shuri asked quietly. “Erik is an emotional wreck. He cried himself to exhaustion.” He answered. “This is typical of a mother that was attached to their child. I believe that mandatory counseling is necessary.” She said with a sigh.

“I will speak to him about it when he awakens.” T’challa said lowly. “Actually, I think it best if I spoke to him about the Counseling.” The Young genius offered. “Erik is my mate. This was our baby. I shall speak with him.” He said sternly. “Your “mate” will not take your counseling suggestion seriously. Especially when you have not chosen it as a necessity for yourself.” She stated. “What does it matter Shuri? I am his Alpha, he will listen.” He sneered. “Eh. You speak as if he is a possession.” The Princess scowled. “I will not discuss this any...” T’challa began before she cut him off. “You will not come into my Lab and boss me around. Eh. I am the expert here. Anything else from you and I will have the Dora escort you out, along with telling Queen Mother about your antics.” Shuri said with finality. 

T’challa watched his sister walk away in disbelief. It was not a normal occurrence for him to be spoken to like that. However, he knew that she meant well and therefore, would put his pride aside.

It had been three months since Eric’s miscarriage. He had started counseling two days after his admittance in the Med Bay at Shuri’s suggestion and was released two weeks later. 

Counseling seemed to be his saving grace as it kept his mind focused. However, he still hadn’t spoken a word to T’Challa since his release. His therapist urged him to speak to the man about his feelings but Erik wanted to be stubborn. “Fuck him.” He had growled out at the suggestion. The only connection between the two was now gone, Mate or not. 

He was making his way through the palace and over to Shuri’s lab when a scent caught his attention. The smell was causing Erik’s body to tremble. He knew, instinctively that it was T’challa but his mind still needed confirmation. Operating on autopilot, he made his way around the corner to see the Alpha sitting in front of his quarters. 

The ex soldier watched as the Man turned his head swiftly in his direction. “Erik.” He whined. “Why are you here?” The Omega growled. “Erik. Please.” T’Challa pleaded. “The fuck do you want?” Erik questioned angrily. “I am craving your presence. It has been painful.” He answered with honesty. “Yeah?” The younger man asked as he made his way over. “It is as if my body cannot be satisfied without you near by.” The King groaned out. 

Squatting down, Erik looked him straight in the eye before grabbing the man’s chin. “Now you’ll understand what I went through every night when you chose work over me. How My bruised body craved you even after being raped. The itch that I felt after losing my baby, only to watch you walk away.” He sneered before kissing the man and getting up to head away.

“Your hormone levels seem to be hitting a significant increase as of late. Have you been experiencing any changes in behavior.” Shuri stated as she peered at the screen of his vitals. “Nah Lil Cous. Same.” He said calmly. “Erik, it appears that your heat should be a month away but your hormones have already hit Preheat level.” She said with concern. “Probably cause I ran into that asshole before I got here.” Erik said absentmindedly. “You ran into T’Challa? Where was he?” The Princess questioned. “Outside my chambers. Said he was craving my presence.” The man said with a sigh. 

“Did you touch him? Was he aggressive in anyway?” She said with panic. “I kissed him before leaving him there. Why Princess?” He inquired. “He was in Pre rut this morning when I saw him. That is one of the reasons he’s been craving your touch, though he’s been enduring for about two months.” Shuri said anxiously. “Give me the Omega Contraceptive. If he goes into Rut, it’ll trigger my heat.” Erik said with detached eyes. “But Erik...” She began before trailing off after her Kimoyo Beads flashed red.

“Hello Okoye. How can I help you?” She asked with a smile. “The King is..... currently out of control. He has let himself into Erik’s chambers and is.... scenting the area. No one is able to get close to him without risk of being attacked.” She said with annoyance. “I will be over with the tranquilizer in a few minutes.” Shuri stated before ending the call.

“Give me the Contraceptive. Whether you subdue him or not, he’s still going to have to fuck me in order to get back to normal. This time I got a choice on something.” Erik said sadly. “Are you sure about this?” The Princess asked. He stared at her quietly. “You will have ten minutes of wait time before it sets in and triggers your heat. By then, you should already be in T’Challa’s scent. It is likely that he’ll smell you before you near the chambers.” She explained while administering the Contraceptive. 

Erik made his way to the Palace in a fog. Aches and pains coursed through him as he followed his instincts. He could spell his Alphas scent, signaling that he had reached his destination. The closer he became to their quarters, the more slick he felt pouring out of his body. 

Sluggishly, he made his way down the long hallway, feeling his body heat up as the thick musk of Alpha took his breath away. The cramping in his stomach caused him to bend over in discomfort. A hand gripped his side forcefully as his legs started to buckle. Leaning into the touch, he sighed before turning and looking at his Alpha. Roughly, he shrugged the man off as he used the wall for support.

“N’Jadaka.” T’Challa growled in warning, causing the young Omega to shudder as he continued to stumble down the hall. Reaching the door to the King’s room, he turned the handle and peered back at the angry man. “Alpha?” He purred in question before heading inside.

Erik made his way to the large bed, moaning at the overwhelming scent of his Alpha. The room was draped in the mans woody herbal essence. Sitting, he watched as his cousin stalked toward him. The man’s eyes shone a purple hue that captured Erik deeply.

He peered up as the Alpha stopped in front of him. Unconsciously, he undressed the man, biting his lip as he revealed more and more skin. Erik sighed with content as he felt the other man pull at his clothes. A detachment settled in when his back hit the silk sheets.

T’Challa tugged off the Omegas pants, licking his lips as he took in the scarred golden brown skin. “Beautiful.” He thought to himself as he kissed his way down the length of the mans body. The sweet scent heightened as slick poured out profusely.

Purposely, he kissed the inside of toned thighs, reveling in the shudder he received in response. T’Challa chuckled lowly before blowing on the beautiful pucker and kissing it sweetly.

“Ah! Ah! Mhm!” Erik moaned as his toes curled and he released more slick. The Alpha took pride in the screams he received as he ate the Omega out. Satisfied with his work, he licked up the man’s erect penis before kissing him and sheathing himself inside.

Swallowing down his partners first few moans, he pulled back to relish in the sounds he was causing. “Fuck! Fuck! Alpha! Alpha!” Erik cried out beautifully. T’Challa kisses the man roughly before picking up the pace. “Uhh! Mhnn!” The Omega groaned as he felt the knot pushing past his rim. 

Erik’s eyes rolled back into his head as he came, clenching harshly around the Alpha, who’s hips stuttered and he went off like a rocket. Breathing heavily, Tchalla collapsed over top of the younger man. He was lulled to sleep by the Omega rubbing circles into his back.

T’Challa woke abruptly. His cock was hard and he was irritable. The scent of his Omega was driving his senses into overdrive. “Mine. Mine.” He thought as his eyes drank in the naked man next to him. Before he had the presence of mind to stop himself, he had sunk his cock past the loose rim and fucked the man out of his slumber. Their coupling was all grunts and growls as The Alpha sunk his teeth into the Omegas neck and flooded him with cum.

The days passed by for the pair in a sex filled haze as their bond was reinforced time and time again. T’Challa’s hunger for Erik proved to be immense as his more animalistic side took over and every surface in the room was utilized to his liking.

Currently, The Alpha was holding the Omega’s head down as he fucked him roughly over the arm of the couch. It was a show of his possessiveness after he caught Erik “flirting” with one of the servants that had brought their meal. “Ahh! Fuck! Fuck! Alpha! Alpha!” He cried out, meeting T’Challa thrust for thrust. “Mine! You’re mine!” He growled before pulling halfway out and thrusting back in to the hilt, sinking his teeth in the mating mark. “Fu...Ahhhhh!!!” The Omega cried. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as they came at the same time. 

Erik laid bonelessly over the couch in a sleepy haze as he felt his Alpha rub his free hand over his ass. The slap caught him off guard as he cried out at the sensation. “Who do you belong to?” He growled as he raised his hand and landed another hit to bare ass. “Ah!!” The man cried out. “Answer Omega!” T’Challa demanded as he rained down another hit. “Fuck!” He responded through the pain. 

Not liking the response, The Alpha tightened his grip on the Omegas neck and rained down slap after slap until the flesh was raw. “Eeeee! Eeeee!” Erik cried before blacking our from the pain. T’Challa caressed his face before lifting the sleeping man up and taking him back to the comfort of their room.

Erik woke sluggishly, looking around to take in his surroundings. His entire body ached as he sat up slowly. The room smelled like a combination of Oak and Lavender, lacking the overwhelming smell of Alpha pheromones and Omega heat. “Fucking asshole.” He muttered to himself before looking over to see T’Challa staring at him. The man had a look of indifference as he stood up and approached the Omega. Silently, he followed him with his eyes, sucking in a deep breath when the man leaned down and kissed his forehead before sitting on the bed.

“Erik. I am sorry. One day I hope that you will forgive my inappropriate behavior. I am actively trying.” He said genuinely. The Omega looked at him quietly before turning his head. The silence became tense as he felt The King wait for a response. “I understand.” T’Challa said, Kissing the top of his head and rising from the bed.

He wiped a silent tear as he watched the man walk out of the room. After hearing the main door open and close, he broke down sobbing.


	19. Chapter 19

“Ahh! Ahh! Oh shit!” Erik yelled as he bounced up and down in T’Challa’s lap. “Alpha! Ah Fuck! Right there!” He moaned as he rolled his hips. Leaning down, he kissed the man sloppily . “Oh Fuck! I’m close T! I’m close!” He groaned as he was pushed onto his back and fucked deeper.

Thwack. Thwack. Thwack. The sound of ass and balls connecting sounded in the room. “Mmnh. Shh.” He purred lightly when the King shoved his tongue in his mouth. “Ah! Ah! Baby!” Erik yelled. He could feel T’Challa’s knot pushing through his soft walls and tying them together. Sniffing roughly into the Alpha’s neck, he was lulled to sleep.

The King of Wakanda maneuvered them slowly onto their sides as he stroked the Omegas face. A multitude of emotions ran through his mind as he took in the tender moment. “I almost robbed us of this.” He thought somberly.

T’Challa’s mind drifted back to two years ago. He had apologized to Erik after their simultaneous rut and heat. The sound of the Omegas sobs filled his ears as he left the room. Somehow that sound of deep sadness had hit him like a Rhino in battle. He had retreated to his quarters where he fell into a deep haze of confusion and rage.

His dreams were filled with continuous loops of darkness as he abused the Omega constantly. The secrets of him raping the man infected him with an unorthodox need for power and forgiveness. A contradiction he had thought to himself. The extent of his darkness terrified him. However, the constant scenarios were reminders of his transgressions.

Often, he’d find himself dragging Erik to different parts of the palace to “teach” him obedience, yet each time the Omega would end up bloody and beaten without a clear conscious. The guilt continuously rose and rose until he was able to separate himself completely.

A shift happened, over time, as the haze intensified. He had been dreaming of himself singularly until he truly understood why he was seeking forgiveness and how he planned to not commit the same mistakes.

The dream that pushed him there had been terrifying and it played in his head constantly. He had been at dinner with his family after a long day of his kingly duties. Erik sat quietly next to him as he played with the inhabitants of his plate. T’Challa watched the Omega silently. “Ungrateful.” He had thought to himself as he thought about their conflict earlier. The ex soldier had stopped in his office to talk about attending council meetings again. However, it was shot down before any justification could be given. This set Erik off as he went on a tangent about being confined to being a body that was supposed to breed. T’Challa had dismissed him without response.

After their awkward dinner, the pair made their way to the shared chambers, another requirement that T’Challa had forced the man into. “I fucking hate you! You never allow me to do shit! M’Baku and Shuri asked for my help personally.” The Omega growled. “I do not care if Bast, herself, asks for your services. I am your Alpha.” He reminded darkly. “Fuck you! A true Alpha don’t do the shit you do! A true Alpha allows their Omega to be equal!” He yelled in frustration.

T’Challa cut his eyes dangerously as he rounded on his cousin. “N’Jadaka, I will show you what it means to belong to a true Alpha.” He growled before grabbing the man roughly. The rage and lust felt familiar, emotions that were normal to this situation. However, the King felt frozen as he witnessed himself brutalize the Omega from a side view. 

He watched as the other version of himself seemed to change into a more primal being. Claws, teeth, denser bone structure and stature. The sounds sickened him as he watched the brutal display. Erik had stopped fighting ages ago as he lay bonelessly on the bed getting raped. The scent of blood caused T’Challa to feel nauseous. “Was this how Erik sees me?” He said lowly, gasping as his double pulled out of the Omega and blood and semen ran down his legs.

The other man, approached him with a smirk on his face. It scared T’Challa deeply as he took in the almost Beast like individual. “This is who we are.” The man said roughly. The frightened King of Wakanda shook his head as the fear engulfed him. He woke from his dream panting heavily. If he didn’t check himself that was his fate. 

Abruptly, T’Challa made his way to Erik’s room, where he grasped onto the Omega for dear life. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He chanted as the man slept in his arms. For once in his life, the King felt like he was at a disadvantage. Would Erik ever forgive him for all the pain he caused?

Leaving quietly, he made a vow to allow Erik to decide whether he wanted to be with him or not. He was going to do this by first, speaking with him about it and secondly, wooing him in the ways of Wakandan tradition.

Early the next morning, T’Challa had Shuri compile all the information she had about Erik. He wanted to know the man’s daily routines, combined with his favorite foods, flowers and spaces he frequented most in Wakanda.

His first attempts at wooing were met with resistance, as the Omega would find random flowers at the places he frequented most. T’Challa would watch from his Kimoyo beads as the man inquired if their purpose from servants that were passing buy. On many occasions, he’d angrily knock the items to the floor before retreating to another place for isolation.

Despite the initial reactions, the King of Wakanda stayed persistent. He soon began leaving letters and assortments of Erik’s favorite treats and dishes. Those were tossed too at first until one afternoon, The Omega walked in on a few slices of pound cake and Wakandan grape juice being uncovered.

“I said I don’t want anymore of his shit.” He growled to Shuri, who was accompanying him. “Erik. Give him a chance he is trying.” She said lowly. “Don’t fucking care. Fuck him.” He spat before turning inside the room and stopping in his tracks. Quietly, he walked toward the table as he peered on in awe. “You like these gifts?” She asked with a smile.

“I... My father used to give me this for my birthday. It was my favorite.” He sniffled. “Then let’s see if it measures up.” Shuri suggested before waking to grab a plate and passing it to Erik. “The juice is..” She began before he interrupted. “ijusi lamagilebhisi” (Grape Juice). He stated absentmindedly. “My pops gave it to me when I was a kid. I only ever found it here in Wakanda.” The Omega smiled.

“Well, Let us enjoy then Erik.” The Princess smiled. The pair ate and laughed, not aware that T’Challa was observing the entire happenings. He was jealous but happy. Emotions that he’d say were not ordinary occurrences for him. He wished that he was in Shuri’s place feeding the man snacks from his past. However, he had robbed himself of that a long time ago. Now, he had to endure in order to develop that with the Omega.

T’Challa’s selected meals worked effectively from that day moving forward. Erik would sit and eat throughout the day or he’d have a significant portion moved to wherever he was occupying. The positive result prompted The King to move to his second phase of courting, which was centered around gifts and quality time. 

He sent a message via the Dora Milaje requesting for some of the Omega’s time. T’Challa expected the offer to be declined but was greatly surprised to see the man waiting outside of his study. The energy was awkward though The King took in every detail of Erik. He inhaled discreetly as he relished in the Omegan scent. It had been a long time since he had even been in a room alone with him.

“You gon’ stop gawking or what?” Erik questioned. “I... Sorry. It has been a long time.” He replied. “Yeah, well who’s fault was that.” The ex soldier stated before picking up his pace and leading the way. “It was mine. I am truly sorry. I promise to never do it again.” The King said with sincerity. “Yeah. Whateva.” He dismissed before turning into the empty garden. 

T’Challa felt disheartened as he sat next to the Omega on a bench. The Sun was setting and radiating so beautifully. “How fitting.” He aimlessly thought to himself. “Yo, calm your scent.” Erik growled, breaking his thoughts. “I do not understand.” He responded in confusion. “You over there smelling like.... ugh!” The Omega said in frustration. “Erik, What is it? Please tell me.” The Alpha stated.

“Tch! I should hate yo ass! All the pain you caused me! Instead, I....” He yelled in frustration before trailing off. Leaning over the Older man, he purred, “ Strip Alpha.” T’Challa sat stunned. He was unsure of what to do. “Strip.” The Omega purred again. A haze seemingly over took them both as their clothes were discarded to the ground and Erik took hold of His Alpha’s cock and took him in to the root.

T’Challa recovered from the haze to see that Erik was laying amongst the flowers waiting for him to wake up. “Ya bitch ass is finally lucid.” He jabbed with a smirk. Quietly, he took in the fresh bite mark on the Omega’s neck before feeling the throbbing of his own. “We...” the Alpha began but was cut off by Erik. “Fucked.” He stated dryly. “We did.” T’Challa said. “I wanted it. Needed it. However, you still got work to do before you get any forgiveness.” The Omega chuckled before getting up and leaving the Alpha laying there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost at the end!!!


	20. Chapter 20

After the incident in the garden, Erik avoided T’Challa at all costs. There wasn’t much for him to say. He wanted to get fucked and so that’s what happened. However, he was craving the Alpha.

Shuri reassured him that his heat wasn’t for another few months so he was even more worried. 

T’Challa had fallen into a routine of diplomatic duty, leaving Erik to shape his own external life. It was rather strange to him but he took the loosened reigns and ran. He trained and reinforced his soldier physique, always with T’challa’s safety in the back of his mind. Speaking of the King of Wakanda, he still left his gifts here and there. 

“Shuri. Has there been a same sex couple in Wakandan history?” He asked his cousin curiously. She continued tinkering with the metrics for her secret project. “Of course. It is a natural occurrence here.” The young genius said. “Has any of them been in the royal family and held the throne?” Erik asked as he scratched his arm nervously. “Yes and yes. Once apparently. Why do you ask?” She responded. “I was just curious.” He said quietly. The princess smiled at him. 

He left her lab quietly, smelling the scent of his Alpha the closer he made it to the palace. He rounded the corner bumping into the man in question. “Hello Erik. You look... well.” T’Challa smiled. He cut his eyes at the man before looking him over. His scent was overwhelming but Erik stilled himself. “I see you liked the gifts I left for you.” The Alpha stated with a smile.

“Well, it’s my style.” He responded quietly. However, internally he was berating himself. Why did he have to wear the beautiful black robe and gold necklace that T’challa had given him. “Precisely. It suits you well.” The man smiled again. “Hmm. So does your dick.” Erik smirked as T’Challa blushed. “Matter of fact.” He stated as he moved in on the man. “Why don’t you let me get some of that.” Erik whispered seductively.

“I... Erik.” Tchalla moaned as the Omega kissed his neck and massaged his cock simultaneously. “That’s a yes.” Erik said before pulling T’challa to the room. 

As soon as the door closed, The Omega was on him, pulling off clothes and kissing exposed skin. “I need it T.” He said as he kissed from the man’s neck to his penis. “Ohh.. Erik.” The King groaned as the man engulfed his hard sex. “Ah! Fuck!” T’challa yelled as he worked his magic. 

Erik became lost in the feeling as he deep throated his Alpha. A whine escaped his lips when the man pulled him off aggressively and pushed him on the bed. “I need it T.” He moaned as he felt hands roam his exposed body. 

His eyes glazed over as he observed T’challa working him open with his tongue and fingers. “Ahh! Come on!” Erik growled. “Erik. Are you sure?” He asked hesitantly. The Omega’s eyes glowed slightly before he grabbed the Alpha’s cheek. “Fuck me!” He commanded. T’challa kissed him deeply before he sheathed himself inside.

Their activities continued longer than they had expected as they hit every surface in the room. Chairs, tables, walls, floor, and the bed, nothing was left untouched. T’challa carried Erik to the bathroom, where he filled the tub with warm water and different soaps.

The Omega detached himself from his Alpha when they landed inside the soothing essence. An awkward silence filled the room as they bathed.

“Yo, what you pouting bout?” Erik questioned. “I am not pouting. I am simply thinking.” T’challa responded. “You lyin’. What’s ya issue?” He asked. A sigh left the Alpha’s lips. “Why do you have sex with me, if you’re still angry with me?” The King asked. “Cause’ I got needs and ya dick is good.” He shrugged.

“You even wear the gifts that I select for you.” T’challa said. “Okay. So.” Erik responded with a shrug. “In Wakandan culture, accepting selected foods and wearing selected clothing items means that individual is accepting the feelings of a suitor and being courted.” He said. The Omega shrugged his shoulders in response. 

“It’s safe for me to believe that you’ve accepted my courting of you?” T’challa asked delicately. “Yeah asshole. I know what Wakandan courting is. That don’t mean that I have to forgive all your transgressions just cause you’re pursuing me properly.” Erik said with a roll of his eyes. “What will allow you to forgive my transgressions?” He asked quietly.

“I on’ know. Couples counseling? Maybe letting me go to counsel meetings? A few dates? All I know is if you hit me again, I’m leaving.” The Omega stated matter of factly as he stepped out of the bath. T’challa looked on before saying, “I understand.” Erik turned slightly before stating, “Come. I need that dick in me again.”

T’challa followed behind his Omega and never looked back.

The first order of business was slowly integrating Erik back into diplomatic duties. However, word had spread that they were true mates from Bast and the matching mating marks were all it took for the elders to accept their relationship. Of course that then turned to talks of an heir, to which Erik had declared, “I ain’t poppin’ nothing out until I’m ready. We ain’t even married yet.” 

T’challa had smiled at the implications and set out to make it happen. However, Erik reminded him that couples counseling was a must before he was walking down the aisle. The King accepted the terms and allowed Erik to set the pace.

However, setting the pace also meant fulfilling the Omega’s every need. Their sex life became rigorous as the man waltzed in to rooms with a heavy appetite that caused T’Challa to shift around his schedule. It did not matter if it were the throne room, dining areas, or borders. If Erik wanted his Alpha, he’d release his pheromones to single his intent or walk up to the man and stroke his cock.

The night before T’challa’s birthday celebration, he had arranged for them to go to Warrior Falls. Erik was annoyed with the visit, being that the last time they were there was during the challenge. They took in the atmosphere before heading to the Valley of the heart shaped herb.

“I burnt this down.” He said with a sigh as he took in the glowing purple herbs. “We always have a way.” T’challa responded as he ran a hand over Erik’s back. “I am sorry Alpha.” He stated sadly. 

T’challa kissed his cheek lightly as he pulled the man to the sand before grabbing one of the herbs. “Zuri and Queen mother taught me how to mix herbs when I was young. They said that it would be useful for me one day. Both of them were right.” He said with a smile.

Erik sat quietly as he watched T’challa mash the herb into a liquid. “Erik. You are my equal in all things. Especially this life. Therefore, I want you to have the herb.” He said with sincerity. Silent tears ran down the Omegas face before he allowed his Alpha to place the bowl at his lips. 

As the herb took effect, he clasped T’challa’s hand as he felt the man cover them in sand. They appeared in a combination of an apartment building and a forest.

Erik watched as his father stared into the eyes of his uncle. T’challa squeezed his hand tightly. “Baba.” They said simultaneously, causing the men to peer at them. Both men quietly watched as their fathers moved forward.

N’Jobu sat on the floor as he waited for Erik to do the same. “My son. I am sorry that I could not protect you from the evils of this world.” He stated with tears in his eyes. The Omega smiled while wiping tears from his face. “Are you happy?” His father asked as he gave a look to T’challa. “Yes Baba. I am.” Erik said with a chuckle and a smirk.

T’Chaka stood as he and T’challa listened to the conversation next to them. After they finished, the living King of Wakanda pulled his mate from the ground and held his hand firmly. “Baba. Unesibopho Sokuvalwa.” (Father. You owe them closure.) T’challa stated firmly.

“I did not mean to take you away from your family brother. I thought that I did what was best for Wakanda.” He said to N’Jobu with a sigh. “Ukuthatha ubomi bakho kukuzisola okundidlile ngaphakathi.” (Taking your life. Is a regret that ate me from the inside.) T’Chaka said as he looked at his brother.

T’challa held Erik’s hand tightly as he felt the Omega cry deeply. He placed a kiss to his cheek as he wiped the tears of mixed emotion away. Out of the corner of his eye, the Alpha watched as Bast sat to the edge of the crossing and peered on silently. She approved with a growl.

As the two men popped up from the sand, a feralness took over them. They kissed deeply before pulling off clothes roughly. T’challa, pushed Erik onto his stomach and hiked up his hips before sheathing himself inside the man roughly. “Ahh! Ahh! Alpha!” He cried out as he met the man thrust for thrust. Their coupling was rough as T’challa gripped Erik’s hips roughly, alternating between kissing and licking up his back. “Ahh! Ahh! Fuck!” The Omega yelled as he clawed his hands through the sand for purchase. Biting into the flesh of the man’s shoulder, both seized as they came.

Due to the heart shaped herb, their refractory   
Time was short and they were back at it again. T’challa pulled Erik into his lap as he pumped into the man furiously. “Fuck! Fuck! Daddy! Daddy!” He cried out as each thrust hit his prostate. The Alpha kissed and sucked his neck as they continued their rigorous activity.

In a matter of seconds they were releasing and switching positions. This time, Erik was kissing and riding T’challa at a frantic pace. “Fuck T! Fuck! I need it!” Came the Omegas screams as he controlled the pace. They knew that this was a holy place, however, the sacredness of their bond needed to be restored on this ground.

T’challa grunted loudly as his hands gripped Erik’s hips. He was close and so was his Omega as they moved sporadically. They kissed as their bodies shuddered in release.

Erik, abstracted himself from his Alpha slowly, as he laid on the sacred sand. He smirked quietly as he saw T’challa watch the mixture of their cum and fluids leak down his thighs and pool underneath him. The Alpha’s eyes shone quickly before he kissed up his chest and slowly eased inside.

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck!” He moaned as they made love. T’challa moves his hips slow but forcefully as he slid in and out of the Omega. It was a slow rhythm that allowed them to work up a pleasurable feeling. “I love you. I love you.” The Alpha chanted as he rolled into his lover slowly. “Ssh! Like that T! Like that!” Erik cried as he allowed himself to feel without judgment.

Tears fell from their eyes as they coupled in a carefree manner. As the pleasure washed over them, they bit into each other’s necks and jolted in pleasure. T’challa slowly lapped blood off of Erik’s neck as they lay peacefully.

After Erik’s ingestion of the heart shaped herb, the couple was inseparable. They were engaged a week later. Leading to all diplomatic duties and public appearances featuring them hand in hand or side by side. 

However, for the past week or so, Erik had experienced fainting spells and extreme fatigue, putting the King on edge. They were in a counsel meeting waiting for Shuri to give her medical update.

“I spoke privately with Consort Erik regarding the happenings of his health and he decided that he wanted me to update you all.” Shuri said with a smile.

Erik clasped T’challa’s hand in his before she continued. “During my examination, it was discovered that the recent fainting smells and fatigue are due to an unexpected pregnancy. Erik is currently nine weeks pregnant.” The young genius stated.

The King looked at his mate with excitement before placing a kiss to his lips.


End file.
